


Per aspera ad astra

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychological Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Он был уверен, что ничего не изменится. Он был уже готов забрать малыша обратно со словами «Я же тебе говорил. Иди спать, сын», как неверяще замер и даже пораженно отшатнулся от осторожно, но крепко державшего Спока Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За баннер большое спасибо Хвосторожке.   
> Теххи спасибо за гамминг.

**Часть первая.  
Глава 1.**

– Джимми, – остановившись в дверях детской, позвала Вайнона тихим голосом, словно еще не решила, хотела она отвлечь сына от игры или нет. – Джимми, милый, подойди сюда.

– Мамочка? – мальчик послушно вскинул светлую головку, и от движения легкие прядки разлетелись в стороны. Женщина сдержала нежную улыбку, любуясь своим любимым ребенком, – сейчас было не время. У нее имелась новость, и Вайнона не знала, как Джим отреагирует – это заставляло ее нервничать.

Она смяла пальцами цветастое домашнее платье – в последнее время ей редко удавалось носить его, потому что там, за окнами, в большом мире, накопилось слишком много дел. За ее спиной послышались шаги, и Вайнона обернулась, незаметно и расслабленно выдыхая. Теперь все должно пройти легче – она боялась, что ей придется самостоятельно говорить с сыном, но Джордж все-таки смог вырваться. 

– Привет, Капитан, – воскликнул он, подхватил Джима на руки и закрутил по комнате. Мальчик весело рассмеялся, осчастливленный неожиданным, но долгожданным родительским вниманием, накрепко забыв про игрушки. Те так и остались лежать на ковре около кровати и раскрытого сундука для его, Джимовых, вещей – все как у взрослого. Джим очень гордился этим сундуком, так похожим на большой комод в комнате мамы и папы.

– Папа! – воскликнул мальчик, когда Джордж остановился и, усевшись в кресло, уместил Джима на коленях, надежно обняв могучими руками хрупкие тонкие плечики. Джим часто-часто дышал, глаза его сверкали от удовольствия, и Вайнона решила, что пора.

– Джим, нам с папой нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить, – начала она и неосознанно сделала паузу, очарованная происходившими с сыном изменениями: мальчик весь подобрался, посуровел, нахмурил бровки, приняв донельзя строгий вид. Джим считал, что раз с ним хотят говорить по-взрослому, то и вести себя в таких разговорах нужно соовт.. соотв... так же.

– В нашей безграничной Вселенной… – заговорил Джордж тихо-тихо, прямо на ушко сыну. Мальчик замер, завороженный началом истории, чуть повернул голову навстречу рассказу и принялся слушать: – …есть множество народов и рас. Ты и сам видел их в своих книгах, ты знаешь многих из них. Андорианцы, например, орионцы...

– Ромуланцы, клингоны, – подхватил Джим, но папа на последнем слове вдруг сжал пальцы на его плече, останавливая:

– И они, ты совершенно прав. Но есть еще одна раса, Джим. Ты не мог узнать о ней раньше, потому что они скрывались от наших визитеров, не позволяли узнать себя, хотя нам было так интересно – ведь это так здорово – знакомиться с новым и неизведанным! Ты, Джим, очень любишь это делать, – добавил Джордж неожиданно, и мальчик расплылся в довольной светлой улыбке. – Но кое-что мы все-таки выяснили: вулканцы строгие, правильные, надежные, очень умные и логичные. Ты знаешь, что такое «логичный»?

– Это... Это разумный. Так? 

– Так, – со смешком ответил Джордж. – А еще они все как на подбор черноволосые, темноглазые, остроухие, а брови у них вразлет. Представляешь?

Джим округлил глаза, позволяя неуемному воображению нарисовать вулканца. Картинка получилась очень интересная, и Джим, заерзав на коленях папы, закусил большой палец правой руки. Вайнона осторожно отвела его руку ото рта и легко сжала маленькие пальчики в своих. Джим посмотрел на маму непонимающе, нахмурился. Вайнона поднесла ладошку сына к губам и быстро поцеловала. 

– Две недели назад, – заговорила она, когда внимание Джима целиком и полностью обратилось на нее, – высоко в небе, далеко-далеко отсюда, тысячи жителей одной планеты навсегда лишились своего дома.

Джим охнул, вырвал руку из маминых пальцев и прижал обе ладони ко рту, моментально сделав вывод: 

– Вулканцы?!

– Вулканцы, – мама качнула головой. Джим закусил губу и часто заморгал – он мужчина, он не должен плакать! Мальчики не плачут, тем более будущие капитаны звездолетов!

– Много-много детей – и таких, как ты, и постарше тебя, и совсем младенцев, – просто выкинуло в пространство на тесных шаттлах. С ними было совсем мало взрослых – не все успели спастись, – сказал папа, обняв Джима сильнее. Мальчик вжался спинкой в крепкую грудь Джорджа, выискивая в нем успокоение и безопасность. Вайнона смотрела на сына с тревогой, в которой мало что было от этого тяжелого разговора. Женщина, не в силах бороться с собственным воображением, представила, что ее мальчик, ее Джимми, вдруг оказался один, совершенно один, в вечной темноте и никому не нужный, и задержала дыхание. Она сморгнула набежавшие от испуга слезы – да и напряжение последних дней сказывалось – и еще раз пришла к выводу, что они с Джорджем приняли правильное решение.

– Каждому из этих детей нужна семья, – ровно заговорила Вайнона, подбираясь к самой важной части сегодняшнего вечера. – И...

– Мама! – вскинулся вдруг Джим. – Мама! Папочка! Давайте возьмем! Давайте! Они же там одни, им же страшно! Всех возьмем!

– Джимми, – пораженно выдохнула Вайнона. Джордж вдруг поцеловал мальчика в макушку и прижал к себе, а Джим все никак не мог успокоиться:

– Ну почему вы стоите! Ну там же!.. Мама!..

Вайноне одновременно стало очень радостно и жгуче, обжигающе стыдно – она так боялась, что сын окажется против, и как же плохо было то, что она сомневалась в своем ребенке. 

– Мы не сможем взять всех, – нашелся Джордж. – Больше одного не дают, – Вайнона удивленно посмотрела на мужа, а тот быстро пожал плечами, мол, не придумал ничего лучше, прости.

– Тогда одного! Сейчас же! Ему там плохо! Одного, самого лучшего! Самого остроухого!

– Как скажешь, Джимми, – улыбаясь, ответила мама. – Как скажешь.

Через два дня в семье Кирков стало на одного ребенка больше. 

* * *   
На выходных, чтобы занять разволновавшегося Джима, его родители, прекрасно зная увлекающуюся и любопытную натуру сына, попросили его помочь с выбором детской. Раньше они опасались оформлять комнату, боясь, что сын, сообразительный и толковый ребенок, быстро догадается о предназначении еще одной спальни. Вайнона с Джорджем очень хорошо представляли реакцию Джима, если бы все получилось так, и поэтому, не долго ломая голову, решили сыграть на заметных, ярко выраженных чертах характера сына – справедливости и доброте. Поскольку Джим был непоседлив и нетерпелив, они понимали, что сын потребует оказать помощь – взять ребенка – немедленно, и поэтому тянули до последнего и с рассказом о задуманном, и с ремонтом комнаты. И теперь им предстояло очень быстро разобраться с последней, самой трудоемкой, проблемой. 

Надо ли говорить, что Джим с радостью и ответственностью подошел к этому вопросу? Руководствуясь теми скудными сведениями, которые папа выдал о вулканцах, Джим постарался не злоупотреблять яркими красками в оформлении комнаты. Будущая детская и так была в достаточно хорошем состоянии – семья Кирков не захламляла свое жилище, а не так давно в их доме и вовсе случился ремонт, и в этот раз Джордж решил не обходить стороной третью, пока бесполезную, комнату. Никто не ожидал, что это окажется заготовкой на будущее, и теперь спальня нуждалась лишь в мелкой, незначительной доделке и новой мебели. Родители Джима предоставили сыну полную свободу в выборе кроватки и прочих деталей, и мальчик, вызвав удивление у окружающих в магазинах, увлеченно и резво расправился с задачей. 

Комната была готова – светлая, серо-бежевая. Темно-коричневая мебель – четкие прямые линии, минимум деталей. Вайнона подумала, что, учитывая специфику расы, представитель которой будет обитать в этой комнате, не стоило злоупотреблять цветными вещицами, и была удивлена, убедившись, что сын пришел к такому же выводу. Правда, Джим все-таки не удержался и настоял на покупке разноцветной ленты, которую самостоятельно – неровно, но самостоятельно! – наклеил по периметру детской. И так же он взял синюю подвеску над кроваткой со свисающими с нее зверятами разных планет. И игрушку – мягкого лохматого кого-то, очень похожего на медведя. Вайнона не смогла определиться – длинные пластмассовые клыки сбивали с толку. 

Вообще, им с Джорджем было очень любопытно наблюдать за сыном, задумавшимся над довольно сложной для его возраста задачей. Джим несколько раз бросался в сторону игрушек, но вспоминал, что должен заниматься не собой, а комнатой будущего брата или сестры. Глазки Джима то загорались, привлеченные пестрым обилием стенда товаров для детей, то темнели, когда серьезность и воспоминание о долге брали свое. Родители в этот момент очень гордились своим ребенком, уверенные, что не напрасно считали его особенным и одаренным. Они очень его любили – собственно, именно поэтому и волновались, думая, что, избалованный любовью родителей, Джим будет против второго ребенка. 

Впрочем, он до сих пор, скорее всего, не понимал, что теперь внимания мамы и папы станет в два раза меньше, потому что новый член семьи Кирков будет отнимать его на себя. 

* * *  
О трагедии с планетой вулканцев знала вся Федерация – об этой печальной, горькой новости трубили из всех источников. Официальная версия – не поддавшееся контролю извержение вулкана, приведшее к уничтожению планеты. Все, кто уцелел, стали последними представителями расы вулканцев, и большинство из них действительно были детьми. Федерация протянула руку помощи, и в этот раз вулканцы, не имея особого выбора, пошли на контакт, приняв предложение расположить свою колонию на Земле. Временное пристанище, не более того – с учетом особенностей физиологии. Сухие земли на планете имелись в избытке, пустынная Африка приняла поселенцев чуть ли не с распростертыми объятиями. Срочно отстроенные жилища обладали минимальным комфортом, но вулканцам и этого было достаточно – культура и привычки народа давали о себе знать. 

Но как бы ни были взрослые вулканцы готовы терпеть тяготы и невзгоды, переносить резкую смену окружающего мира и природных условий – а ведь даже самый глупый человек не смог бы сказать, что пустыня везде пустыня, что никакой разницы между ними нет – маленькие вулканцы на это оказались не способны. Было собрано срочное совещание, на котором решался один-единственный вопрос: что делать с детьми? Выбор был не велик: оставить все так, как шло, и подвергнуть детей опасности, которая удваивалась перенесенным стрессом, связанным с гибелью родной планеты, или же распределить детей по проверенным семьям, которые смогут воспитать вулканского ребенка максимально соответствующим своей природе и культуре. Разумеется, взрослые инопланетники, старейшины, были против того, чтобы дети разлетелись по чужим – во всех смыслах чужим – семьям, это грозило тем, что бесценное вулканское наследие исчезнет, канет в небытие, стертое земными нормами и правилами. Но так же, на противоположной чаше весов стояло будущее детей, которым предстояло вырасти не в окружении родственников, а среди таких же одиноких, потерянных, бездомных детей. Обеспечить каждого маленького вулканца взрослым наставником не представлялось возможным, и в этом тоже был огромный риск потери контроля над расой, самой расы.

После долгих обсуждений выход был найден: детей отдадут земным семьям, но они должны будут растить их по вулканским законам. Это было минимальным уважением, которое только можно было выразить этой великой расе, стоявшей на грани вымирания. Семьи, взявшиеся за эту трудную задачу, обязались выполнять все правила, установленные взрослыми вулканцами, носителями наследия. Каждый человек понимал ответственность, которая теперь лежала на его плечах, каждый из людей, выразивших готовность и отобранных для воспитания инопланетников, был согласен на обязательные, оговоренные Федерацией и старейшинами, проверки, визиты и осмотры. 

Поэтому становилась понятна издерганность Вайноны и Джорджа, которые оказались одними из тех счастливчиков, взваливших на себя такую ношу. Семьям выдали по минимуму необходимых знаний – скрытные вулканцы даже в такой невероятной ситуации не собирались раскрывать секреты, обеспечивая тайны своего народа полной сохранностью. 

Но теперь эта беготня должна была подойти к концу. И начаться другая. 

* * *

В понедельник – а это был понедельник, потому что все важные события должны случаться именно в первые дни недели, Джим подскочил ни свет ни заря. Все выходные он провел, пытаясь узнать у родителей что-нибудь о будущем новом члене семьи, указывал им на их ошибки и громко высказывал свои пожелания. Вайнона, все еще нервничая, тихонько посмеивалась, пока Джим ее не видел, при нем же стараясь сохранять серьезный и внимательный вид. Джордж вел себя точно так же: кивал, выслушивая сына, загибал пальцы, показывая, что запоминает очередное «Маленький!» или «Самый логичный!». Или даже «А давайте двух возьмем и никому не скажем?». 

Вайнона все-таки не выдержала и, за завтраком отозвав мужа в сторону – пока сын увлеченно размазывал кашу по тарелке, мечтая о скором событии – подняла беспокоившую ее тему. Ее волновало, не перестарались ли они, рассказывая Джиму о вулканцах? Не посчитает ли младенца сын игрушкой, которая ему скоро надоест? И, конечно же, не будет ли он ревновать родителей к брату?.. С последней проблемой они разберутся, когда столкнутся с ней нос к носу, ответил Джордж. А со вторым вопросом им придется потрудиться. 

Они вызвали приходящую няню – проверенную временем женщину, жившую по соседству, – и, напряженные, на нервах, уехали забирать ребенка. Джим весь издергался, бросая кубики и звездолетики, едва только за окном слышалось негромкое урчание мотора ховеркара. Но всякий раз это были или соседи, или просто мимо пролетевший транспорт, и это снова и снова заставляло разочарованного Джима хмурить бровки и морщить нос. 

Они расположились в гостиной – Джим просто не мог оставаться в своей комнате, окно в ней выходило на задний двор, а Джиму нужно было смотреть на дорогу, чтобы не пропустить приезд родителей и маленького. И когда Джим, не слушая причитания няни, уже раскидал игрушки по всей комнате, расстроенный этим бесконечным ожиданием, над парковочной площадкой около их дома завис ховеркар, почти неслышно урча мотором. Джим насторожился, но не сдвинулся с места, уверенный, что это опять не то, что ему нужно. Хлопнули дверцы, и мальчик неверяще вскинув голову, посмотрел на окно. Не выдержал, вскочил на ноги, подбежал и прижался носом к тонкому прохладному стеклу – и, издав победный клич: «Прие-е-ехали-и-и!», бросился в прихожую. 

Няня с оханьем поднялась с дивана, поспешила к Джиму и замерла, удерживая его за плечо, пока открывалась входная дверь. Мальчик восторженно охнул, но папа вдруг строго-строго на него посмотрел и прижал палец ко рту, выразительно посмотрев на ношу у мамы в руках. Родители еще не переступили порога, а Джим уже приплясывал в нетерпении и любопытстве.

Младенца принесли в дом. Вайнона чуть наклонилась, показывая его Джиму, а тот тут же замер, будто околдованный – как в статую обратился. Гордый, довольный Джордж высился над женой, которая бережно держала, прижимая к груди, завернутого в плед малыша. Вайнона вся будто светилась изнутри, а Джим, почувствовав общее настроение, перевел дыхание, вновь оживая.

Спок – «Это Спок, милый, его зовут Спок» – захныкал, заелозил в пеленках, а Джим, округлив глаза, не мог отвести изумленного, восторженного взгляда. Вайнона осторожно передала младенца сыну, а тот ответственно, с очень серьезным, немного испуганным выражением лица принял ребенка на руки.

Спок оказался неожиданно тяжелым и совсем живым – он шевелился, завернутый в слои ткани, мазал высвободившейся ручкой по воздуху и морщился, грозясь вот-вот заплакать.

– Спо-о-ок, – прошептал Джим. – Спо-ок... 

Губы мальчика растянулись в улыбке, а младенец вдруг открыл темные глазки и, встретившись взглядом с маленьким Кирком, затих. Джим приоткрыл рот и замер, будто не находя слов – пораженный маленьким чудом, которое держал на руках. Он покрепче взял малыша – мама дернулась было, чтобы уберечь от падения, но папа удержал ее на месте, предоставив сыну полную свободу, но внимательно следя за ним – и тихо выдохнул. Поток воздуха шевельнул выглядывавшие из-под шапочки черные волосы, Спок сморщил личико, забил кулачками по воздуху, а Джим тихонько рассмеялся. Малыш повернул головку, инстинктивно отворачиваясь, и Джим негромко изумленно охнул, увидев маленькое зеленоватое острое ушко. Переполненный необъяснимым счастьем, взволнованный Джим неожиданно спокойно, едва касаясь ушка губами, произнес:

– Привет, Спок. Я твой брат.

Вайнона прижала ладони ко рту, Джордж приобнял ее за плечи, притягивая к себе. Женщина приникла к груди мужа и устало, облегченно – теперь уже окончательно перестав тревожиться – прикрыла глаза. 

* * *  
Неприятности начались практически сразу. 

Первую ночь Спок, утомленный дорогой и наконец почувствовавший себя в безопасности, проспал спокойно, ни разу не проснувшись. Вайнона знала об этом, потому что старейшины предупредили об особенностях вулканских детей. Джим, к слову, просыпался за ночь от трех раз до бесконечности, нередко устраивая родителям полностью бессонные ночи. Он вообще был беспокойным ребенком, и с непривычки Вайнона, ожидавшая подобного, так и не сомкнула глаз. Она подспудно ожидала, что вот-вот раздастся крик младенца, и боялась, что не услышит. 

На вторую ночь Спок хныкал и часто просыпался, Вайнона, едва дремавшая в их с Джорджем спальне, вставала к нему, не понимая, в чем дело. Наконец, она оставила попытки поспать и решила остаться в детской, уверенная, что Спок не раз ее еще поднимет. Вайнона пыталась его накормить, но ребенок отказывался, она укачивала его на руках, и он засыпал от силы на час – и то, только если Вайнона продолжала держать его на руках. Старое кресло-качалка, в котором женщина провела немало часов с Джимом у груди, тихонько поскрипывало в комнате, залитой лунным светом. Квадрат окна неровно растянулся по полу, и Вайнона неслышно дышала, оберегая неглубокий, тревожный сон Спока, который прерывался снова и снова. 

Что удивительно, днем вулканец спал, даже не реагируя на скакавшего по дому Джима. 

Третья ночь прошла уже совсем не гладко: Спок, досыта накормленный, никак не мог заснуть. Он плакал – не громко, кстати, так что Вайнона в самом деле могла не уловить крика, если бы уснула накануне. Он, туго завернутый в мягкую ткань, пытался вывернуться из пеленок, изгибаясь маленьким телом, и, утомленная, Вайнона опасалась его уронить. 

Но то, что она качала его на руках и шептала бессмысленные ласковые словечки на ушко, не помогало совершенно. Женщина измучилась – недостаток сна говорил о себе, и Джордж, не выдержав, отправил жену спать, принявшись самостоятельно укладывать Спока. Но и у него на руках ребенок не замолкал. Он покраснел от натуги, личико было мокрым от слез и блестело в неярком, слабом свете ночника, оставленного гореть. Джордж ходил из угла в угол, вспоминал, как точно так же проводил ночи с Джимом, и не понимал, почему вулканский малыш не засыпает. 

Насчет подобного старейшины не сказали ничего. По их словам, маленькие вулканцы не должны будут приносить никаких хлопот, свойственных человеческим детям. В отличие от земных, те много спали, практически не кричали и до года не требовали к себе особенного внимания – развивались самостоятельно. Но Джордж, уверенный, что информация была четко отмерена, не сомневался в том, что вулканцы не могли умолчать о чем-то важном. Джордж интуитивно чувствовал, что что-то шло не так, что-то, не предусмотренное старейшинами, мешало Споку спать в эту ночь так же сладко, как и в предыдущую. И эта же интуиция подсказывала ему, что решение совсем близко. 

– Папа?.. – сонно потирая, Джим, в растянутой и мятой пижаме цыплячье-желтого цвета, стоял в дверях детской. – Папочка, почему ты не спишь? – мальчик зевнул и попытался строго посмотреть на родителя. Джордж устало ему улыбнулся, отметив про себя, как Спок немного успокоился, почти затихнув. 

– Я не могу пойти спать, потому что не спит Спок, – подавляя измученный вздох, ответил он сыну. 

– А почему не спит Спок?.. Он заболел?! – вдруг громко воскликнул Джим, подлетев к отцу так неожиданно, что тот был вынужден отшатнуться. Джордж сурово посмотрел на сына, и тот пристыженно опустил взгляд, сообразив, что так делать не следовало. 

– Нет, – сказал папа. – Он не заболел, конечно, не заболел, – проблема была в том, что Джордж сам не знал, что не так с вулканцем, поэтому не мог ответить Джиму честно. Но и не солгал. Кирки вообще не лгали друг другу и хотели, чтобы сын тоже не врал, в ответ обещая полную искренность. Джим с удовольствием включился в игру «Не обманывай!». 

– Но тогда почему он плачет? У него что-то болит? Или ты его сломал?!

– Я не могу его сломать, Джим, потому что Спок – живой, – Джордж отчаянно не хотел повышать голос на сына, но чувствовал, что его просто не хватает на двух детей. Он действительно измучился с неспавшим вулканцем, а теперь его родной ребенок требовал к себе внимания, а все, о чем мечтал Джордж, была кровать и долгожданный сон. Джим всегда был любознательным мальчиком, и у Кирка просто не было сил отвечать на его вопросы. 

– Но он же плачет!

– Я знаю, Джим, что он плачет, – едва сдерживая раздражение, произнес Джордж. – Я его сейчас уложу. А ты иди в кровать, а то мама утром тебя отругает за то, что ты по ночам разгуливаешь. Если ты сейчас уляжешься, я ничего ей не скажу, это станет нашей маленькой тайной, – он попытался свести все к шутке, но получилось плохо. Джим и так не был глупым ребенком, а уж повестись на такое не смог бы даже самый неодаренный мальчик. Джим таким не был. 

– Па-ап, – вдруг зашептал он и добавил с уверенностью: – Ты его не уложишь. Можно я его подержу?..

– Нельзя, Джим. Спок – не игрушка. 

– Пожа-алуйста! Он все равно же плачет и не спит!

– Джим. Я сказал «нет». 

Недавно затихший Спок заплакал сильнее. Джордж почти ругнулся и практически впихнул ребенка в настойчиво протянутые руки Джима: 

– Держи. 

Он был уверен, что ничего не изменится. Он был уже готов забрать малыша обратно со словами «Я же тебе говорил. Иди спать, сын», как неверяще замер и даже пораженно отшатнулся от осторожно, но крепко державшего Спока Джима. 

Оказалось, Джордж ошибся – как только пальчики Джима коснулись пеленок Спока, тот замолк. Резко, как будто выключили звук. Он еще пару раз хныкнул, потом посмотрел на мальчика пугающе пустым детским взглядом и закрыл глаза. Через минуту вулканец уже спал. 

Джим не сдержался, посмотрел на отца победно. Джордж изумленно моргал, выглядя донельзя несолидно и даже глупо, но внутренне он весь ликовал – так, как мог ликовать уставший, обессиленный человек. Он заставил себя побыть в детской еще несколько минут, не желая оставлять сына наедине с маленьким, а Джим в это время совсем по-взрослому – но все равно по-детски неловко – укачивал Спока. Он действовал инстинктивно, вулканец уже явно в этом не нуждался – он сладко посапывал с той самой минуты, как оказался у Джима на руках. 

– Все, Джимми, – тихо-тихо произнес папа, чувствуя, как при виде этой умиротворенной картины на него самого накатывает непреодолимая сонливость. – Давай положим его в кроватку и пойдем. 

– Но... – Джим вскинулся было и тут же еле слышно выдал неожиданное «Чш-ш-ш-ш» захныкавшему Споку. Джордж внимательно посмотрел на сына, озадаченный его поведением – Джиму неоткуда было узнать такие тонкости в отношении маленьких детей. Оставалось только думать, что это действительно интуитивно-инстинктивное, заложенное природой. Но Джим все равно был мальчиком – это девочки, уже играя с куклами, проявляли минимальные материнские навыки. В любом случае, сейчас, в 0452, было не время рассуждать об этом. 

– Никаких «но». Давай, сын, осторожно клади его... – Джордж опустил стенку кроватки, и Джим, потянувшись на носочках, аккуратно опустил Спока на матрас. Освободившись от младенца, Джим облегченно выдохнул и потряс руками, что заставило Джорджа вспомнить о том, что младенец слишком тяжелый для сына. Но говорить такое Джиму было нельзя, потому что тот точно примет это близко к сердцу. Оставалось как всегда – наблюдать и быть готовым поддержать, если вдруг что пойдет не так и Джим будет близок к тому, чтобы уронить малыша. Ох, какие нелепые мысли приходили в голову, когда хотелось просто крепко заснуть. 

– Пока, Спок, – прошептал Джим, обернувшись на пороге. – Дверь же не надо закрывать? Вдруг он проснется, а я не услышу, – почти неразборчиво проговорил он, но Джордж все равно уловил смысл. Это вызывало определенную необъяснимую тревогу – интуиция завывала, что так не должно быть, четырехлетние дети не должны укладывать младенцев, для этого есть взрослые люди. Джордж был как никогда уверен в том, что старейшины Вулкана перехитрили сами себя, не дав полную информацию о всех – или о многих – деталях, связанных с их культурой. 

Как бы ни пришлось потом расплачиваться им всем. 

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал папа, когда Джим забрался в свою кровать и накрылся одеялом. Джордж закрыл за собой дверь в комнату сына и прошел в их с женой спальню, мимолетно позавидовав сладкому сну Вайноны. Он осторожно прилег рядом, отвоевав себе кусок одеяла – Джим, судя по его постели на утро, весь пошел в маму – и, едва его голова коснулась подушки, уснул. 

Он не мог услышать, как с тихим скрипом отворилась дверь комнаты сына и босые ступни быстро-быстро пробежались по полу, затихнув, когда ступили на мягкий ковролин в детской. Только наутро, не разбуженные по привычке запрыгнувшим на родительскую кровать Джимом, Джордж и Вайнона увидели, где провел остаток ночи их родной сын.

Через четыре дня, снова и снова обнаруживая по утрам Джима, свернувшегося калачиком в неудобном кресле-качалке рядом с мирно и спокойно спящим Споком, Джордж и Вайнона перенесли кроватку из детской в комнату Джима. 

Как бы странно это ни выглядело, но Спок всегда спал – каждую ночь, если проводил ее рядом с Джимом. Наученные горьким опытом – и порядком отвыкшие от бессонных ночей с ребенком на руках – родители, закрыв глаза на необычность происходящего, позволили всему идти своим чередом. Их немного беспокоила возможная реакция вулканских старейшин, когда они обо всем узнают, но гораздо важнее оказалось здоровье и крепкий сон взятого на воспитание малыша. 

* * * 

– Спок же будет с нами всегда? – растерянно, вцепившись в рукав пальто Вайноны, спросил Джим. Он обеспокоенно наблюдал за тем, как вулканец, взрослый и высокий, взяв Спока у мамы, скрылся с ним в комнате за закрывшимися дверями. Они остались в приемной вдвоем – среди серых стен и твердой черной мебели. Наскоро собранный короб для тех вулканцев, которые не остались в Африке, а последовали за детьми, отправленными в иные места для воспитания. – Его же у нас не отнимут? Мы же его не отдадим? 

– Чш-ш-ш, не тараторь, – улыбнулась Вайнона.

Она ни капли не волновалась – это был не первый обязательный осмотр Спока, а результаты предыдущих всегда оказывались выше, чем просто удовлетворительными. Все шло по плану – исключением этого раза стал только Джим, напросившийся вместе с ними. Споку уже исполнился год, и с этого времени, как их предупреждали еще в самом начале, ему понадобится много внимания, но Вайнона не думала, что будет сложнее, чем с родным сыном. В конце концов, Джим вообще был необычным ребенком – несмотря на его гиперактивность и кажущуюся невнимательность, он был сообразительным, любознательным и все всегда подмечал. Джордж говорил, что это у сына от матери. Вайнона считала иначе. 

– Никто у нас его не заберет. Спок еще слишком мал, – добавила она, не подумав. 

– А когда он вырастет? – тут же ухватился Джим за неосторожную фразу. – Он вырастет, и его отнимут?!

– Никто его не отнимет, Джим. Спок – твой брат. 

– Но ты же сама только что сказала!.. – в голосе сына появились панические нотки, и это Вайноне не понравилось. Она уже корила себя за то, что не проследила за языком, а теперь Джим ни за что не успокоится, пока не убедится, что все будет так, как хочет он: Спок всегда будет рядом с ним. Уверить сына в этом означало солгать, а это было против правил, установленных в семье Кирков. Да и все равно Джим узнает правду, когда придет время, и ему будет очень больно, потому что до той самой минуты истины он будет уверен в обратном. Нет уж, только не ее ребенок. Пусть это случится раньше, чем они планировали с Джорджем, – в таком случае, у Джима будет больше времени, чтобы примириться с действительностью. Или ее изменить. 

– Джим, – серьезно произнесла мама. – Послушай меня. И слушай внимательно. Ты уже большой мальчик, добрый, отзывчивый – ты поймешь, – она сделала паузу, переводя дух и лихорадочно ища нужные и правильные слова: – Мы, земляне, помогаем вулканцам. Мы – мы – растим Спока. Но у каждого существа в этой, да и во всех вселенных должен быть свой дом. У вулканцев его не стало год назад. У вулканцев его нет. 

– Как это нет! А Земля?.. 

– Земля – это наш дом, дом людей. Вулканцы – не люди, они инопланетники. Они в гостях, понимаешь? Мы ходили с тобой в гости к дяде Сэму, помнишь, что ты сказал через два часа? «Мамочка, пойдем домой». А они этого сделать не могут, даже если бы захотели. И когда-нибудь настанет тот момент, когда они найдут свою планету и освоят новый дом. Это обязательно случится, Джим. 

– Но я не хочу, чтобы Спок нашел другой дом! Он мой брат! Мой! Он мой Спок! У него есть наш дом! – Джим резко вскочил на ноги, сжал ладошки в кулачки, гневно и возмущенно рассекая ими сгустившийся от неприятной беседы воздух. Вайнона поджала губы, давая сыну успокоиться и усвоить только что полученную информацию, какой бы неприятной та ни была.

Ей и самой не нравилось, что Спока, которого она воспринимала как своего второго сына, когда-нибудь увезут на другую планету, и они смогут больше никогда не увидеться. Конечно, в современном мире путешествие на другую планету давно не было неосуществимым. Джим, например, уже собирался быть капитаном звездного флагмана и исследовать самые дальние уголки неизведанного до конца космоса, так что слетать на новый Вулкан будет вполне возможно. Но что ни говори, сын, живущий на соседнем материке, гораздо ближе, чем сын, живущий на другой планете. 

Движение привлекло внимание Вайноны, и она резко отвлеклась от своих мыслей: Джим дернулся еще раз, и еще, и схватился за голову, прижимая ладошки к вискам. Он что-то хотел сказать, но у него не получилось выдавить из себя заготовленную фразу, он скорчился весь, скукожился, сразу став меньше. В этот самый момент за закрытыми дверьми в комнате старейшины раздался громкий детский крик – Спок никогда так не кричал. 

– Спок! – воскликнул Джим и зажмурился, вдавив ладони в виски, которые очевидно кольнуло болью. – Спок!.. – он бросился к дверям, но они не раскрылись. 

– Джим?.. Прекрати немедленно! – Вайнона попыталась поймать заметавшегося по приемной сына. Она сама перепугалась, услышав крик Спока и увидев реакцию Джима, и не понимала, что случилось. Замерла посреди помещения, удерживая ребенка за плечи, а он все вырывался и вырывался, стремясь к по-прежнему закрытым дверям. 

– Мама! – выкрикнул Джим, наконец отталкивая ее руки. – Отдайте Спока! Ему больно! 

Плач, доносившийся из-за двери, стих. С еле слышным шипением панели разъехались в стороны, и в приемную, оставив позади небольшое помещение с приглушенным светом, вышел уже знакомый вулканец. Спока с ним не было – малыш остался в комнате, откуда до сих пор долетало хныканье. Джим бросил на вулканца злой взгляд и требовательно протянул руки:

– Отдайте Спока, – твердо произнес он. Вулканец замер, а Джим, не выдерживая, повторил громче: – Спока. Дайте мне Спока! 

Из полумрака комнаты вышел еще один вулканец, который оказался гораздо старше первого. Старейшина Сках, подумала Вайнона. Именно у него на руках и был малыш. Старейшина явно не спешил отдавать Спока ни маме, ни тем более Джиму. 

– Ну что же вы!.. Ну отдайте! Ему не нравится! – Джим почти плакал. Спок, вторя ему, захныкал сильнее. Джим, услышав, вцепился в длинное одеяние старейшины, за что получил холодный пристальный взгляд. А затем и Вайнону обожгло презрение, ледяной змеей проскользнувшее в глубине темных глаз. 

– Ваш сын недостаточно хорошо воспитан, миссис Кирк. 

– Простите, – вспыхнула Вайнона. – Я не знаю, что на него нашло. Джим – хороший мальчик, он никогда так себя не вел... 

– Я надеюсь, что вы исправите свои ошибки и не допустите их снова относительно этого вулканского дитя. Я полагаю, что мне не стоит озвучивать то, что случится, если вы этого не сделаете. Это дитя...

– Его зовут Спок, – еле слышно буркнул Джим, не сдержавшись. Ему было стыдно – он догадался, что мама только что получила выговор за его поведение. Унизительный выговор, а ведь мама была взрослой женщиной! И это он был виноват, а замечание сделали маме! Джим начал сомневаться, что все вулканцы такие уж хорошие, какими их когда-то описал папа. 

Старейшина перевел взгляд на него и несколько секунд смотрел внимательно, изучающе. Дижму стало неуютно – он потом узнает, что именно это чувствуют стоящие под прицелом. А пока что ему просто было некомфортно и захотелось оказаться где-нибудь, где угодно, но не здесь. И со Споком. 

Старый вулканец качнул головой, вулканец помоложе, выпрямившись и заведя руки за спину, неуловимо подался вперед, как будто прислушиваясь. Но никто ведь не мог общаться при помощи мыслей, Джим-то точно знал это! 

– Поразительно, – почти ровно проговорил старейшина и передал Спока Вайноне. Джим ухватился за ее пальто, не решаясь сейчас же потребовать малыша в свои руки, и следом за матерью покинул приемную. 

Когда они вернулись домой, Джорджа еще не было. В последние недели он целыми днями пропадал в академии, в управлении Звездного Флота и проходил необходимые проверки в медицинском центре – хотя за год вынужденного бездействия он совершенно не потерял форму. Совсем скоро, если все сложится хорошо, у Джорджа появится высокая должность и флагман, службу на котором он так жаждал нести – «Кельвин». Пока что ему предстояло быть первым помощником при капитане Робау, и, уставший бездействовать, Джордж был вдохновлен этими перспективами. Он действительно засиделся на Земле – увы, это было обязательным условием, поставленным вулканцами: иначе им не дали бы Спока. Вайнона любила мужа и хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, а абсолютно счастливым, наполненным светом, горящим от восторга, Джордж мог быть только в небе. Джим, конечно, будет скучать, но ведь муж будет возвращаться с миссий – «Кельвин» не отправляли в многолетние. В конце концов, Джордж ведь не навсегда уйдет в космос, так что... 

Лазерная автоматика считала отпечатки пальцев левой ладони Вайноны, и дверь с пронзительным, но негромким писком отъехала в сторону, скрывшись в стене. Спок, сидевший на руках у мамы, вел себя тихо – в ховеркаре Джим усердно корчил рожицы и смешил малыша, расстроенного после посещения вулканского старейшины. Джим чувствовал, что Спок испуган, он знал, что тому сегодня было больно – но не знал, где и как. Навскидку малыш, осмотренный внимательным Джимовым взглядом, был не тронут никем. Щечки – пухлые с ярким зеленым румянцем, глазки – темные-темные, довольные. Спок крепко схватился пальчиками за светлые пряди волос Вайноны, но не дергал – так, изредка:, когда кар поворачивал, и Спок инстинктивно удерживал маленькое тело в ровном положении.

Когда они втроем вошли в дом, и дверь с почти неслышным шипением закрылась, заглушив звуки улицы, Вайнона сразу же направилась в детскую, осторожно ступая по лестнице, устланной светло-бежевым ковром. Джим поспешил наверх следом за мамой, старательно перепрыгивая через ступеньку – если у него не получалось, он хватался за перила и умело подтягивался, оказываясь где нужно. Ему очень хотелось дотронуться до Спока – как магнитом тянуло. Он бы мог сравнить это с комариным укусом – когда зудит, но так непонятно, где именно, что кажется, будто чешется все тело. Вот и тянуло Джима так же – всем нутром. Сопротивляться этому он даже и не думал – вообще не приходили в голову такие странные мысли. Это же Спок, это же нормально – хотеть быть ближе к младшему брату. Разве нет?.. Спок точно звал Джима, но такого не могло быть, вот просто не могло – малыш не издавал никаких звуков, кроме тихого хныканья, но это совсем не походило на осмысленный или не очень зов. Нет, то, что Спок все еще не говорил, было нормально – мама вообще рассказывала, что сам Джим первое слово – «Папа» – произнес в год и три месяца! А Споку исполнился всего лишь год. Он, конечно, вулканский ребенок, а они все очень умные, как рассказывал папа, но мама все равно предупредила, что Спок начнет говорить не раньше, чем в два года. Но зато они и живут дольше – вон какой старый старейшина! Джим никогда не видел людей хотя бы приблизительного возраста. 

Вспомнив старого вулканца, Джим повел плечиками, отгоняя мороз, побежавший по коже, и прошел в детскую следом за замешкавшейся в дверях мамой. 

– Вот та-а-ак, – протянула она негромко, отпуская Спока в кроватку. Джим, конечно, тоже подрос и окреп, но Спок стал стишком тяжелым для него, хотя для обоих прошел всего лишь год. Раньше Джим, хоть и совсем недолго, мог держать его на руках, а сейчас и вовсе не поднимал. Папа посмеивался и говорил о разнице в конст... ксто... конс-ти-ту-ции тела и какой-то мышечной массы, соот...своовт... соот-ветст-ву-ющей природному окружению естественной среды обитания – папа иногда выражался совсем непонятно. Джим знал, что когда-нибудь он сам поймет, сам узнает. Он всегда все узнавал. 

Оставив Спока в кроватке – малыш неловко стоял, покачиваясь и держась за перекладину решетчатой стенки, – Вайнона пошла вниз, по пути взъерошив светлые волосы сына. Джим недовольно скривился и увильнул от прикосновения. Мамины шаги затихли – она спускалась по лестнице, и толстый ковер заглушал и так легкую поступь – и снова проявились уже внизу, на кухне. Хлопнула дверца холодильника, загремела посуда и зашипела полившаяся из крана вода – мама собиралась готовить обед. 

– Скоро будем кушать, – сказал он Споку. Тот бестолково разулыбался, сверкая тремя выросшими зубками. Джим рассмеялся, ярко вспомнив, как Спок ел яблоко – держал неловко и, цепляя сочную плоть нижним зубом, проворачивал фрукт в руках, оставляя кривоватый, но глубокий след на красном или зеленом боку. Черные волосы, немного растрепавшись после дороги, шапочкой покрывали голову малыша – вулканцы настаивали на такой стрижке, и Джим отказывался понимать, зачем им так надо уродовать его младшего брата. Мальчик потянулся к лежавшей на тумбочке с необходимыми предметами детской расческе и несколько раз провел ими по волосам Спока, приглаживая встопорщившиеся местами прядки. 

Спок посмотрел на Джима, и мальчик почувствовал что-то странное. Такое бывало в детском саду, когда они занимались в бассейне – он тогда погружался в воду с головой, и все звуки долетали до него с трудом, глухие, совсем не слышные. Он ощущал по движению потока, что кто-то куда-то проплыл или даже, не слушая криков воспитательницы, плюхнулся с бортика, создав разлетевшиеся в стороны тучи брызг. Вот и сейчас было точно так же: Джим едва улавливал отдаленный шум на кухне, вместо него будто прямо в голове быстро-быстро билось его сердечко, заглушая все вокруг. И глаза Спока – темные-темные, глубокие, чистые. Малыш вдруг улыбнулся, пискнул что-то и качнулся, едва не упав. Джим подскочил к нему, но остановился, не касаясь и пальцем – мама говорила, что Спок должен самостоятельно овладеть наукой стоять и переставлять ножки. 

Спок надулся, нахмурился – скорчил гримаску недовольства и возмущения и требовательно протянул ручку к Джиму. Мальчик закусил губу, сдерживая охватившее его счастье, и приблизил лицо к кроватной решетке. 

Ладошка Спока легла Джиму на скулу, ноготки немного поцарапали щеку, но Джим этого даже не заметил – он видел только бесконечный простор и яркие переливающиеся потоки ослепляющего света. Джим был невесом, он парил, порхал, как перышко, и чья-то воля направляла его, и он растворялся в окружившем его тепле. Дыхание сперло, его охватил сильнейший восторг – даже больше, чем в первый раз на «русских горках». Если бы он мог, то рассмеялся бы, но ему не нужно было озвучивать свои мысли и настроения – то, что окружало его, понимало моментально, мгновенно улавливало проблеск мелькнувшей в голове картинки. 

На кухне что-то упало, и Джим вынырнул из глубины неизвестности резко, как будто вдруг проснулся. А Спок наоборот – медленно опускался на матрас, уже едва-едва держась за перекладину стенки и проваливаясь в глубокий сон. 

Джим прерывисто вздохнул, любуясь малышом, и поспешил маме на помощь. 

Это уже был второй раз, как рядом со Споком он испытывал такое.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Вайнона попрощалась и коснулась пальцем сенсорной панели, отключая комм. Настроение после разговора с вулканцем у нее резко упало вниз, и она пару раз глубоко вздохнула, приводя в порядок разлетевшиеся мысли. Из гостиной доносился шум, и Вайнона знала, что было его причиной – игравшие Спок и Джим. Ее родному сыну было уже одиннадцать лет, а приемному – семь, и она на самом деле не могла понять, как так быстро и так незаметно пролетело время. 

Разговор с вулканцем выбил ее из колеи. Она за эти годы и думать забыла, что когда-нибудь Спока у них заберут, но не отличавшиеся тактичностью и теплотой инопланетники просто поставили ее перед фактом – завтра должно будет случиться кое-что, что не понравится никому из их семьи. Особенно – Вайнона тяжело вздохнула – Джиму. 

Все это время она втайне надеялась, что та связь, которая установилась между ее сыновьями, которая напугала ее шесть лет назад так сильно, что не находилось слов передать, ничего не будет значить. Вайнона видела, как близки друг с другом мальчики, но, пообещав старейшине не препятствовать этому феномену, она честно исполняла свое слово. 

День, когда ей рассказали об этой необычной связи, Вайнона запомнила навсегда. 

Это случилось ровно через полгода после того знаменательного осмотра, на который Джим уговорил ее взять его с собой. Джордж уже был в космосе, когда пришло время для следующего визита к вулканцам. Ей почти сразу, как забрали, вынесли Спока, и она уже встала со скамьи, чтобы, взяв и на этот раз увязавшегося с ними Джима за руку, выйти на улицу. Но вдруг один из вулканцев жестом ее остановил и указал на Джима, спрашивая, можно ли осмотреть ее родного ребенка. Вайнона растерялась, но Спок на этот раз не плакал да и вообще выглядел донельзя здоровым и довольным малышом, так что она разрешила. Джима не было несколько минут, и Спок все это время вел себя беспокойно – елозил, хныкал, лепетал что-то на своем детском языке, а утих, только когда Джим вышел из той самой затемненной комнаты загадочный и молчаливый. 

И тогда в комнату пригласили Вайнону. Она неуверенно передала Спока сыну, когда тот уселся на скамейку и протянул руки. Она не сомневалась, что мальчики будут вести себя хорошо – они вообще всегда, когда были вдвоем и рядом, вели себя примерно. Но Вайнона не могла бы поручиться за реакцию вулканцев, которые могли бы посчитать, что она недостаточно усердно смотрит за доверенным ей инопланетном дитя. Но вопреки всем ее опасениям вулканцы даже не взглянули в сторону Джима и Спока – они терпеливо дождались, пока она пройдет внутрь комнаты, и вошли следом за ней. 

То, что она там услышала, шокировало ее. Не утруждая себя быть внимательными к чувствам другим, безэмоциональные вулканцы поставили ее перед фактом, что случилось непредвиденное, невероятное: между вулканским дитя и человеческим зародилась ментальная связь. Узы. Такие, какие обычно возникают в вулканских семьях. И все было бы нормально, если бы не маленькая деталь: никто из остальных детей не связал свой разум с разумом человека, это случилось только со Споком. Это, сказали они, не причинит Джиму никакого вреда, просто мальчик будет стремиться защищать Спока, оберегать, всегда быть рядом. Это не значит, что Джим бросит школу – связь не помешает ничему. Просто теперь – и всегда – мальчик будет чувствовать, где, как и почему находится Спок. Нет, это не чтение мыслей. Нет, это не телепатия в привычном для людей смысле – нет. Ничего из этого. Вы же мать, Вайнона, вы же чувствовали и не раз, когда с Джимом случалось что-нибудь. По наитию? Вот это оно и есть. Интуиция, чутье, настроенное исключительно на Спока, усиленное десятикратно. Вулканцы не могут без связи, Вайнона. А Джиму не будет никакого вреда. Но если вы пожелаете, мы разорвем связь и соединим его со старейшиной Скахом. 

Они тогда не сказали, что станет со Споком, если исчезнет связь с Джимом. Но то, как они умолчали правду, оказалось лучшим ответом. И Вайнона оставила все как есть. 

Мамочка, спросил Джим, когда она вышла из комнаты, они тоже смотрели твои мысли?.. Это как сквозняк, но только в голове, правда же? 

Спок радостно рассмеялся, согласный с каждым словом Джима. Вайнона подумала, что могла поспешить с решением не вмешиваться, но отогнала от себя неразумные мысли – от нее в равной степени зависели два ребенка, и она просто не имела права помогать одному за счет другого. Даже родному сыну. А вреда от связи, как сказали вулканцы, Джиму не будет никакого. Вулканцы не лгали никогда. 

Но все равно, выходя с детьми из приемной, она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что инопланетники не открыли ей очень важную деталь, вновь посчитав лишнюю информацию ненужной. 

И вот теперь, спустя шесть лет, Вайнона видела собственными глазами, что действительно – совершенно никакого вреда для Джима не было. Даже наоборот: он стал серьезнее и спокойнее, сдержаннее... но не во всем, конечно. Может быть, дело и вовсе было в том, что Джим стал старше, и из-за школы времени на забавы не хватало. Спок тоже посещал школу, но специальную – для вулканских детей. В Лос Анджелесе таких как он было еще восемь, и для них был организовано особое учреждение, куда не было никакого хода людям. 

 

Поначалу земляне высоких чинов пытались навязать свою точку зрения и проникнуть за закрытые двери, чтобы выяснить новые тайны этого неизведанного народа, но вулканцы, прежде поступавшиеся своими принципами, стояли намертво. Никто, говорили они, никто и ничто не смеет вмешиваться в становление личности вулканца. И выбора у землян не осталось. Вайнона думала, что, если бы люди подозревали опасность со стороны инопланетников, они не позволили бы тем вершить их таинство. Но вулканцы – мирная раса, и земляне давно пообещали приложить все усилия, чтобы восстановить ее численность, не дать исчезнуть в пыли вселенных такому великому народу. Так что пришлось высоким чинам ограничиться наблюдением без попытки проникновения в столь манившее их здание. 

Вулканская школа была крепким одноэтажным зданием и больше походила на вытесанный в скале храм с узкими окнами, напоминавшими бойницы в старинных замках. Она была сложена по проекту одного из вулканцев и состояла исключительно из природного камня. Инопланетники мерзли – Спок постоянно ходил в свитерах – поэтому школа была утеплена максимально. Хотя Вайнона подозревала, что это было сделано для уменьшения вероятности слежки и прослушивания. Вулканцы очень старательно охраняли свои тайны, и женщина считала, что они имели на то полное, абсолютное право. 

Инопланетники всегда будут в долгу перед Землей, как бы земляне ни открещивались от его уплаты. Люди не дали погибнуть детям – продолжению любого рода, а это в неписаных законах всех рас было самым великим и благородным делом. Вулканцы были мудры, они понимали, что настанет время, и люди потребуют ответной помощи – но они отказывались выдавать в качестве ее основы и традиции своего народа. 

Громкий смех сына оборвал ее мысли, и Вайнона будто проснулась. Она так и стояла около комма, будто прекратила по нему говорить с минуту назад, но нет – часы показывали, что прошло не меньше четверти часа. В отсутствие Джорджа такие провалы в саму себя у нее случались довольно часто, как будто муж помогал ей держать себя в руках, оставаться на поверхности. Она даже не хотела думать, что будет, если Джордж когда-нибудь не вернется на Землю, если останется в космосе навсегда, не погребенный, а распыленный в безлунном пространстве пустого вакуума. Не хотела, но все равно нет-нет да задумывалась, потому что такие мысли никогда не спрашивают позволения – они врываются в разум на полном ходу и душат. 

– Мам? – спросил Джим, выскочив в коридор. Спок выглянул вслед за ним и внимательно посмотрел на Вайнону, и это заставило ее улыбнуться. Губы сами растянулись в нежной улыбке, взгляд потеплел, как случалось всякий раз, как она видела Спока. Вот кто никогда не доставлял ей проблем! Не то что родной ребенок, то и дело приносивший из школы замечания в своем электронном табеле. Однажды обнаружилось, что этот сорванец уже в свои годы умудрился взломать программу и стал подтирать нежеланные заметки насчет своего поведения, так что теперь профессора слали свои выговоры еще и лично на компьютер Вайноне. Вот был бы Джордж, он бы сыну показал!.. Она сказала, что от связи со Споком сын стал спокойнее и сдержаннее? Она поспешила, определенно. Или в ином случае, если бы Спока не было, их всех ждал бы очень большой сюрприз в виде совершенно неугомонного Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Джордж бы посмеялся сейчас, втайне гордясь находчивым ребенком, но Джордж был далеко. 

– Ма-ам? – настойчиво и вопросительно протянул Джим и вздернул бровь. Вайнона перевела взгляд с него на Спока и несильно прикусила губу, сдерживая улыбку: Спок, точно так же вздернув правую бровь, смотрел на Джима, словно недоумевал, с чего тот повторяет за ним. Джим ничего не замечал, только пытливо вглядывался в лицо Вайноны, призывая ее наконец сказать то, что у нее на уме. 

Женщина помедлила, и вдруг взгляд ее снова упал на Спока, который, глядя на Джима, беззвучно шевелил губами. Неожиданно вулканец поднял глаза на Вайнону, губы его замерли так, что рот остался приоткрытым, и мальчик слегка позеленел, отворачиваясь и будто уменьшаясь. 

Вайнона несколько раз моргнула, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что бы это могло значить, но ответ отказывался приходить к ней так быстро. В любом случае, немая пауза донельзя затянулась.

– У меня новость для Спока, – проговорила Вайнона. Джим удивленно выдохнул, а Спок стал прямо, как кол проглотил, руки за спину завел – ни дать ли взять взрослый вулканец. Да еще стрижка эта... – Я думаю, нам лучше пройти в гостиную. 

Джим скривился недовольно, а Спок сдержанно кивнул, показывая, что понял. Он вообще в последнее время очень редко при ней говорил, предпочитая общаться только с Джимом. Ее это задевало – не так чтобы сильно, но ощутимо. Она ведь тоже любила мальчика – как сына любила, и не хотела, чтобы между ними было расстояние. Особенно если они находились друг от друга не дальше вытянутой руки. 

Мальчики сели на диван, Вайнона опустилась в кресло. На столике посередине комнаты были раскиданы карточки – старые, с оторванными уголками, потертые, почти как древние пиратские карты. И такие же ценные. Этой игре было уже много лет, она пережила несколько поколений Кирков, все элементы были старательно отреставрированы и руками Джорджа в том числе: подклеены, подрисованы и местами подмазаны краской. Каждый Кирк следил за этой игрой, как знамя передававшейся от отца к сыну. 

– Со мной связался старейшина Сках, – эти слова заставили детей напрячься. Старейшина, конечно, никогда не делал больно ни одному, ни другому, но оба подспудно ожидали от него плохого. Вайнона думала, что изначально этот страх принадлежал только Споку, а от него уже передался Джиму. Спок, вообще-то, тоже не должен быть испытывать ничего подобного к тому, кто несет в себе наследие всей его расы, но скорее всего эта ноша ужесточила характер Скаха, что не могло не сказаться на нем. 

– Продолжай, Вайнона, – бесстрастно попросил Спок. Вайнона качнула головой, с неудовольствием думая, что без Джорджа она совсем уже не справляется. Соскучилась. 

– Ты встретишься с Т'Кар. С девочкой, ей восемь лет. Сках не сказал, но...

– Я знаю, зачем мы встретимся... Вайнона, – последнее слово у Спока то падало с губ легко, как перышко, а то рушилось тяжелым камнем, как будто мальчик хотел сказать совсем другое, но в последний момент передумывал. – Нас соединят узами. 

– Узами?! – воскликнул Джим, подскочив на месте. – Парень, да ты круче меня! У тебя девчонка появится в семь лет! Да ты!.. 

– Джим, – коротко сказал Спок, и старший мальчик тут же замолчал. Вайнона видела, как ее сына распирали едва сдерживаемые эмоции – он подсунул ладони под бедра, едва ли не подпрыгивая на диване, и поджал губы, не давая вопросам и восклицаниям сорваться с языка. Поразительно – у Вайноны никогда не получалось утихомирить сына одним словом. 

– Завтра я заберу тебя после школы, Спок, и мы пойдем... 

– И я! И меня! 

– Джеймс Кирк! – раздраженно воскликнула Вайнона. – Прекрати перебивать меня! Ты ни слова не даешь мне вставить, что это такое?

Она волновалась. Она не хотела кричать на сына, но тот этого даже и не заметил: его отвлек Спок, приковав к своему взгляду. Джим сдулся на глазах, потеряв весь задор, и тихо произнес:

– Прости, мам, я не специально. Но это же Спок!.. Да и вообще!.. 

– Я знаю, что ты о нем переживаешь, но так надо. Так принято среди его народа, и не нам с тобой вмешиваться в этот процесс, – говорила Вайнона и, к своей печали, понимала, что Джим пока что не сообразил, чем грозят эти узы для их семьи. Сама Вайнона как очнулась от иллюзий – вспомнила, что вулканцы ждут нужного момента, чтобы сменить планету и разместить свою колонию на новом Вулкане, давно уже найденном. 

– Да я и не собирался вмешиваться, чего ты! Мне просто интересно, что это за девчонка – я же никого кроме Спока и не видел из вулканцев! Прячут они их, что ли, – буркнул Джим и, пожав плечами, вскочил с дивана. Спок поднялся следом и, коротко кивнув Вайноне, вышел из гостиной вслед за Джимом. На лестнице послышался быстрый-быстрый топот – это определенно был ее сын. Спок ходил бесшумно, тихой и мягкой поступью. Дверь наверху хлопнула, и Вайнона оказалась отрезана от своих детей не только фигурально. 

Если бы она знала, что будет чувствовать себя так одиноко, что ей будет так тоскливо, она бы несколько раз подумала, стоит ей отпускать Джорджа во Флот или нет. В конце концов, сколько можно жертвовать собой. 

Глупости это все – конечно, отпустила бы. Просто дети росли очень быстро, а Спок – пусть Вайнона и знала, что так будет – вообще казался совершенно чужим. Одно дело знать, другое – испытывать на себе и пытаться не огорчаться, а понять и принять поведение любимого ребенка, пусть даже и не родного. Споку приходилось намного, намного тяжелее: он знал, что его родители погибли, что его дом разрушен, что на нем лежит ответственность за его расу. Так что у Вайноны не должно быть и мыслей о том, что ей – ей следовало прилагать все усилия, чтобы облегчить ношу Спока. Она и прилагала, но существовал один серьезный момент – будучи землянкой, она совсем ничего не могла сделать, только оказывать молчаливую поддержку. А Споку это, казалось, было совсем не нужно – всем необходимым его обеспечивал Джим. 

Нет, она не станет думать над тем, что будет с ее сыном, когда Спок улетит на новый Вулкан... а Спок улетит. 

Не станет. 

Скоро должен был вернуться Джордж – лучше она подумает об этом. 

* * *   
Т'Кар оказалась симпатичной маленькой девочкой. Одетая в традиционное одеяние – Спок тоже пришел в своей «мужской» тунике-робе, Вайнона так и не смогла определиться, к чему относились вулканские одежды – она стояла ровно, холодно и равнодушно смотря впереди себя. Джим ходил из угла в угол, то и дело останавливаясь у такого же, как Т'Кар, замершего Спока, и было видно, что он нервничал. Вайнона подумала, что их со Споком семейные узы сейчас должны будут пострадать, и Джим это интуитивно чувствовал – оттого и не мог найти себе места. Спок был бледен, но держал себя в руках. Родители – или «воспитатели», так вернее – Т'Кар стояли у стены напротив Вайноны. Мужчина обнимал женщину, та очевидно переживала – Вайнона сама переживала за Спока. 

Издергавшийся Джим, необученный контролю над собой и своими желаниями и порывами, дотронулся до Спока, и тот вдруг отстранился – повел плечиками, скидывая нежеланный контакт, но с места не двинулся. Спок даже не посмотрел на Джима, так и продолжив бездумно и бесстрастно смотреть на двери в комнату, где случится то, ради чего все собрались. Отвергнутый Джим замер, неверяще глядя на собственную ладонь, которая всего мгновение лежала на плече вулканца, сжал ее в кулак и спокойно – даже слишком спокойно, как-то деревянно – отошел к Вайноне и, прислонившись спиной к стене, съехал по ней на пол. Вайнона поняла, что Джим начал догадываться, во что выльется сегодняшнее становление уз между Т'Кар и Споком. Ей стало горько. 

Джим вытянул одну ногу, обнял вторую, устроив подбородок на колене, и прикрыл глаза. Спок вздрогнул – незаметно, да только Вайнона уловила, приученная к его реакциям – но не обернулся. Джим вздохнул – глубоко, тяжело – и откинулся на стену, отвернув голову от сомкнутых дверей в ту комнату и принявшись смотреть на светлый прямоугольник на полу – падавший сквозь прозрачную дверь солнечный свет. 

Двери разъехались, старейшина Сках поприветствовал детей традиционным жестом, и они втроем скрылись в полумраке. Панели со свистом закрылись, спрятав за собой трех инопланетников. Родителям – воспитателям – было отказано в просьбе присутствовать при создании связи, и обусловлено – уже в который раз – тем, что это касается только вулканцев и наблюдать позволено только вулканцам. Очередной намек на то, что земляне не стоят ничего, и улавливать этот контекст было очень неприятно. В конце концов, эти самые земляне немало сделали для вулканцев, чтобы получить возможность оказаться рядом с любимыми детьми в важный для них момент. Проклятая неэмоциональная бездушность. 

Через несколько минут Джим резко выдохнул и схватился за голову, еле слышно застонав. Вайнона растерялась, промедлив секунду, и бросилась к сыну, упав перед ним на колени. Она пыталась отвести прижатые к вискам ладони сына, но отчаянно понимала, что не сможет ничем ему помочь – дело было в той самой ненормальной связи Джима и Спока, связи, которой не должно было быть. Ее стоило разорвать еще тогда, ведь на тот момент узы не окрепли, оба ребенка выдержали бы исчезновение связи и забыли бы, как страшный сон. А теперь Джим, ее мальчик, ее любимый мальчик, корчился от боли на полу, и Вайнона никак не могла облегчить его боль. Она даже вообразить не могла, что сейчас чувствовал ее сын – но по гримасе муки на лице, по сведенным бровям и мучительно поджатым губам понимала, что Джиму было очень, очень больно. На глазах мальчика выступили слезы, потекли к вискам и истаяли в спутанных светлых волосах, он свернулся калачиком и только сдавленно мычал. Вайнона боялась к нему прикоснуться, а ведь ей очень хотелось поддаться материнскому зову и обнять ребенка, спрятать его на своей груди, как делала всегда с самого-самого детства Джима. 

– М-м-мам, – всхлипнул мальчик, и Вайнона не выдержала – опустившись на пол рядом с сыном, обняла его, потянула на себя, начав гладить по рукам, спине. Она пыталась внушить ему мысль, что он в безопасности, что мама с ним, она оградит его от всех неприятностей – но это была ложь. Вайнона уже не смогла уберечь его от этой муки. 

Так прошло еще несколько минут. Наконец двери открылись, и из полумрака, окутанные тяжелыми ароматами ритуальных масел, вышли Спок и Т'Кар. Увидев Джима на полу в объятьях матери, Спок, не обращая ни на кого внимания, бросился к нему и почти дотронулся, но Джим в самый последний момент открыл глаза, увидел вулканца и забился в руках Вайноны, пытаясь избежать прикосновения. В глазах сына Вайнона видела боль и страх – безотчетный, сильный. Спок отдернул руку, как ошпаренный, округлил глаза растерянно и испуганно, сделал шаг назад. Джим, часто-часто дыша, жался к матери и жмурился, лихорадочно сжимая в пальцах светлую ткань ее юбки, и вдруг весь как опал – потерял сознание. Спок стоял рядом, потерянный, одинокий, и столько муки, столько раскаяния показывала одна только его поза, что Вайнона не выдержала снова – протянула ему руку. Вулканец ухватился за нее, вскинул острый взгляд, и, готовый вот-вот сорваться с места и исчезнуть, лишь бы не причинять еще большей боли, осторожно приблизился, напряженно, дико глядя на съежившегося бессознательного Джима. Вайнона потянула мальчика на себя, обняла его – она была землянкой, она не знала иных способов показать свое участие, а если бы те и были, то сейчас бы точно вылетели из головы. Женщина действовала исключительно инстинктивно. Руки Спока дрогнули, приподнялись, и он обнял Вайнону за шею – нерешительно, слабо. Она всхлипнула и все-таки заплакала. 

Чутье подсказывало ей, что произошло непоправимое. И самым ужасным было то, что они заведомо были на это обречены. 

* * *   
Вайнона сразу заметила изменившиеся отношения между Споком и Джимом. Она не верила своим глазам, она отказывалась осознавать, но между ее детьми на самом деле появились холодность, отчужденность и расстояние. Это было немыслимо, невообразимо – но ничто не отменяло того факта, что это все-таки происходило. Вайнона отчаянно надеялась, что все наладится, что это все временное – если честно, то ее и саму пугал отдалившийся от Спока Джим. Раньше казалось, что вулканец сдерживал ее сына, что Джим видел в брате все, в чем нуждался, и никогда не искал иного. Теперь же... 

Раньше Джим никогда не мог пройти мимо Спока и не дотронуться до него – собственно, Джим был единственным, чьи прикосновения Спок принимал. Теперь же Джим делал все, лишь бы не коснуться вулканца. Хотя делать особо ничего и не надо было – мальчик просто перестал идти навстречу брату. Как будто захлопнулась дверь, которая прежде была открыта нараспашку, да еще с такой силой, что сверху посыпалась каменная крошка – и попало всем. Но Вайнона знала, что это не Джим закрылся. И не Спок – хотя вот от кого можно было бы этого ожидать. Она чувствовала, что между мальчиками больше не было того особенного, того бесценного – связи. Как будто два вагона поезда отцепились друг от друга – и пусть у каждого дверь открыта – теперь их ничего не соединяло, так что все потеряло смысл. Вот только Вайнона никак не хотела видеть и соглашаться с тем, что именно ее сын оказался тем самым отсоединенным вагоном. Состав со Споком устремился вперед, увозя с собой вулканца, а Джим так и остался один на бесконечных рельсах – на полу в той самой приемной, скорчившийся от боли. 

Вопреки всем ее надеждам, мальчики так и не вернулись к тому, чего достигли, когда между ними была связь. Ей было больно наблюдать за тем, как осыпался мост между ними, до этого казавшийся прочным и нерушимым, но она не могла этому помешать. Хотя видит Бог – пыталась, и не раз: заговаривала с Джимом о Споке, интуитивно чувствуя, что именно Джим был причиной размолвки, именно в нем заключалась проблема. Но сын всегда уходил от разговора, не желая обсуждать эту тему – закрывался, захлопывался, баррикадируясь изнутри, и равнодушно, бесстрастно выслушивал все, что пыталась до него донести Вайнона. Она волновалась, и это было понятно, но Джим не собирался никак облегчать ее тревогу – в конце концов, то, что происходило, было делом только его и Спока. А Спока никто не спрашивал и никогда больше не спросит – это отчетливо читалось во взгляде Джима. А ведь не только Вайнона умела понимать своего сына, Спок тоже прекрасно его считывал – немудрено, после того, как рос с ним в тесной близости. И у женщины сердце кровью обливалось, стоило ей заметить пристальный взгляд, которым Спок сопровождал Джима, едва тот появлялся в поле его зрения. 

Это было невыносимо. Это растянулось на годы. И все началось в тот проклятый день. 

* * * 

Когда Вайнона столкнулась с этими изменениями, она сначала не поверила. Подумала, что, может, поругались или что-то не поделили, как бывает у всех детей. У всех – но не у ее, но об этом ей очень не хотелось думать. Настолько сильно не хотелось, что она старательно не замечала тишину в доме – а ведь раньше на втором этаже, в детской комнате, всегда звучал Джимов смех и тихий голос Спока. В гостиной больше никто не играл – коробка со старой «Монополией» однажды переехала в стенной шкаф да там и осталась. По лестнице никто не бегал, не кричал, не ломал ничего и даже из школы не поступало никаких жалоб. Вайнона грешным делом подумала, что Джим опять что-то взломал – он ведь был умным мальчиком. Но в школе, куда она выбралась, чтобы все разузнать, не сказали ничего плохого – наоборот, нахваливали ее сына. «Мы же знали, что он толковый ребенок», – выдавали они все, будто сговорившись. 

Спок вообще стал незаметен. Он все больше времени проводил с вулканцами – и это было закономерно и ожидаемо, так что и тут Вайнона отказалась заподозрить что-нибудь ненормальное. Но как бы она ни отрицала очевидное, как бы ни замыкалась в себе, скучая, правда все равно рывком бросилась ей в глаза: Джим привел в дом друга. 

Вайнона как проснулась. Некоторое время она пыталась лихорадочно сообразить, что не так, откуда в их доме посторонний человек, с каких пор Джим стал нуждаться в ком-то еще, с каких пор он водит чужих? Она знала, что Джим очень общительный ребенок, но ему вполне хватало школьного времени, чтобы наболтаться и навеселиться с приятелями, дома он всегда был со Споком. И только со Споком, даже ей, матери, уделял катастрофически мало времени, но она смирилась с этим. А тут на тебе: познакомься, мама, это Гэри, Гэри Митчелл, мы вместе учимся, я покажу ему комнату?.. И вроде бы вот оно – смех, веселье, но ненастоящее, ненужное, отвратительное. Вайнона оперлась руками о стол, понурив голову и коря себя за то, что не дала самой себе сразу принять меры – может быть, и не дошло бы до такого. 

Спок и Джим больше не общались. Вайнона стыдно закрывала глаза на происходившее прямо у нее перед носом – она позорно не хотела вылезать из своей раковины тоскующей жены. Но какая, к чертям, раковина, когда ее дети уже давно становились чужими друг другу, а она этому никак не помешала? Недостойно матери. 

Она с нарастающим страхом ждала возвращения Спока из его школы. Стрелки на старинных часах стояли как надо – оставалось совсем немного. Вайнона гнала от себя трусливые мысли, что, может, он задержится сегодня больше обычного, может, им что-то понадобится понять или выучить в срочном порядке – а Гарри (или как там его?) к тому моменту уже уйдет?.. Но нет, не случилось: дверной замок пискнул, признавая члена семьи, и входная дверь открылась. 

– Спок? – позвала она, не понимая, что именно хочет сделать. Одно знала точно: отвлечь. Увести куда-нибудь от удара, который хотел нанести Джим. 

– Вайнона? – вежливо откликнулся Спок и прошел на кухню, где стояла женщина. 

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, – нервно улыбнулась она и потянулась к холодильнику, доставая из него фруктовый десерт – любимое лакомство Спока. Мальчик моргнул, глаза его блеснули, и он кивнул:

– Спасибо. Я с удовольствием его съем. Через пять минут – мне нужно отнести наверх вещи и переодеться, – мальчик двинулся к лестнице, а Вайнона подалась вперед, восклицая:

– Нет!.. Нет, Спок, останься со мной. Расскажи, как у тебя дела в школе? Что было сегодня? Что задали? Мне интересно, – она подошла совсем близко к вулканцу, незаметно закрывая собой путь наверх. Прислушалась: на втором этаже воцарилась тишина. Это плохо, подумала Вайнона, это очень плохо. – Может, выйдем во двор?..

– М-м... миссис Кирк, мне нужно переодеться. Я был на улице, и это негигиенично. Мне требуется помыть руки, а вещи... 

– Оставь здесь, потом заберешь. Ну же, Спок!.. – она настойчиво потянула на себя рюкзак мальчика, вынуждая того выпустить ручку. Сумка оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, и Вайнона опять мимолетно подумала о разнице между ней и вулканцем. Она даже мечтать не могла, чтобы в семь лет носить такую тяжесть. 

– … Хорошо, – сдался Спок и пошел к двери, ведшей на задний двор. Стеклянная панель отреагировала на движение и выпустила женщину с мальчиком под стеклянный купол, внутри которого вольготно расположилось множество видов зеленых растений. Тихо шумел кондиционер, очищая воздух и обогащая его необходимыми веществами. Пахло озоном. 

– Итак, – начала Вайнона, пристраиваясь на краешек скамейки, – что нового в твоей школе? Точнее, что мы можем узнать? – со смешком добавила она, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно спадает. Джим с Гарри (так ведь зовут того мальчика? Вайнона не была уверена) сюда точно не спустятся, а сама она ощущала себя здесь в безопасности – не было гнета душащих стен дома. 

– Старейшина Сках преподает нам много необходимого, – уклончиво ответил Спок. 

– И что же это? 

– Я... не могу ответить, простите, – мальчик опустил голову, чувствуя себя виноватым. Вайнона потрепала его по волосам, Спок напрягся, но не отстранился. Терпит, подумала Вайнона, не хочет обидеть. 

– Скоро возвращается Джордж, – сообщила она будничным тоном, переводя тему. Это известие ее радовало до безумия – они не виделись целый год, и это была самая длинная миссия за все шесть лет, что Джордж летал в космос. 

– Это хорошая новость, – кивнул Спок. 

– Как... Т'Кар? 

– Удовлетворительно.

– Ты с ней дружишь? 

– Нелогично, – покачал головой мальчик. – Мы вместе учимся и, когда вырастем, вступим в брак, но это не обязывает нас тесно общаться. 

– Тебе виднее, – со вздохом ответила Вайнона. Эти вулканцы все-таки были очень странными. 

– Наш долг – дать потомство, – неожиданно продолжил Спок, словно поясняя свою точку зрения. – Не имеет значения, как мы с Т'Кар относимся друг к другу, мы должны это сделать и сделаем. Наша раса в бедственном положении. Мы с Т'Кар – всего лишь средство восстановить численность. Хотя бы немного восстановить, – добавил он после паузы, проглотив комок. Вайнона отчетливо слышала в его голосе убежденность в правоте и думала о том, как же ей жаль этого ребенка. Джим в свои одиннадцать лет все еще играет и играючи вскрывает чужие компьютеры, а Спок в его семь должен думать о том, как не сделать своему виду еще хуже, чем есть. Спок рос со знанием, что станет орудием, и относился к этому спокойно. Только Вайнона не знала – с самого начала или уже. – Необходимо восстановить не только вулканскую численность, но и воссоздать институт семьи, чтобы наследие народа не пропало. Поэтому, если по какой-либо причине кто-то не сможет иметь детей, будут приняты меры, в том числе и усыновление, – об этом Спок тоже говорил напряженно, хоть и оставался спокоен. 

– Я тобой горжусь, – сказала она и поняла, что случайно вырвавшееся признание полностью соответствовало правде. 

– Спасибо, – серьезно ответил Спок. И вдруг быстро проговорил: – Я... Вайнона, я скоро буду проходить испытание. Кахс-ван. Это ритуальное испытание, на... Вулкане его проходили мальчики в возрасте семи лет. Мне – семь. Я неделю проведу в Сахаре с минимальным запасом жизненно-необходимого и, возможно, не вернусь. 

– … Что? 

– Кахс-ван. Ритуал. Неизбежный. Если я его не пройду, я не смогу заключить брак с Т'Кар. Я не думаю, что в данной ситуации правила будут исполняться с точностью и жесткостью – не время раскидываться генофондом и... Но я его пройду или погибну. 

– Как?.. Когда? 

– Через три дня. 

– О, Господи, – Вайнона схватилась за голову. – Что за варварство!.. Я против, Спок, это недопустимо! Я не пущу!.. 

– Вайнона. 

И вот тут она поняла, почему Джим всегда замолкал, если Спок звал его по имени. Ее словно придавило чужой волей – одно слово, а сколько вложено смысла: неизбежно, небезопасно, необходимо. Спок сейчас отчего-то был несказанно разговорчив – может быть, тоже соскучился по ней. Одни очень давно не беседовали

– Мой отец был послом, – выдал Спок еще одно откровение. – Вулканцы собирались... 

– Ма-ам?! – Джим. Это он – его голос раздался от двери, которую из-за зелени не было видно с их места. Так не вовремя. – Мам, мы пошли! 

Спок застыл. Вайнона прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Чему быть – того не миновать.

– Джим, – негромко позвала она. – Подожди, мы сейчас придем. 

– Ну быстрее! 

– Подождешь, – отрезала Вайнона. Поднялась и неторопливо зашагала к стеклянной двери, уклоняясь от раскидистых веток низких деревьев. Спок после заминки последовал за ней, а Вайнона едва удержалась от того, чтобы не начать уговаривать Спока остаться в саду. 

– В общем, я скоро приду. Только Гэри провожу, – Джим вальяжно закинул руку на плечи приятелю – Гэри его имя, оказывается – и смотрел в глаза Вайноне. На Спока он даже не взглянул, но и не нужно было – в воздухе просто витали его темное торжество и пьянящее чувство победы. Над кем победы, сынок? От чего торжество?.. Что за злорадство?.. Откуда в тебе это? 

– Не опоздай на ужин, – сказала она. Спок бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, ударивший не хуже пощечины. Да, знала. Да, не сказала. Уберечь хотела, а вышло вон как – Джим сам все устроил. Ну, что ж. 

Дверь за мальчиками закрылась, а Спок, подхватив рюкзак с пола, начал подниматься по лестнице. 

– Десерт, Спок?.. – напомнила Вайнона неуверенно. 

– Спасибо, миссис Кирк. Я не голоден. 

* * *   
Что плохо – они так и не поговорили толком после того неприятного случая с новым другом Джима – вулканец все оставшееся время до кахс-вана провел наверху, пользуясь отсутствовавшим братом, который теперь часы после школы делил с Гэри. Но мальчики больше не сидели в их доме – казалось, миссия появления Митчелла выполнена: Спок выведен из равновесия, можно жить дальше. В тот вечер сын, когда вернулся домой, даже не заметил ее удрученного состояния – а может, она так удачно притворилась, что все хорошо, что Джим легко поверил в ее легкий тон. 

Вот только все было совсем не хорошо. Вайнону очень беспокоил предстоящий недельный обряд в пустыне – как она поняла, Споку, высаженному далеко от базы вулканцев, придется самостоятельно отыскать ее среди песчаных бурь и сильных сушащих ветров, руководствуясь только чутьем и умениями, которые он должен был усвоить на занятиях со Скахом. 

Что это за обряд, в конце концов? Как можно посылать детей – детей! – на такое бесчеловечное испытание солнцем и жаждой? Она понимала, что у каждой расы свои причуды, те же вулканцы могли очень удивляться каким-то традициям на Земле, но ей даже думать было невыносимо, что придется отпустить любимого ребенка на неделю в пустыню. С минимальным запасом продовольствия, так Спок сказал? В пустыню, черт возьми, где страшная жара днем сменялась поражающим холодом ночью! Где змеи! Где ядовитые растения!.. Но Вайнона не смела помешать Споку пройти этот обряд. Может быть, в этом была недальновидная глупость: Спок на самом деле мог погибнуть, а вулканцы не в том положении, чтобы вот так просто добровольно лишиться еще одного своего собрата.

И в то же время, такое отчаянное следование собственным традициям вызывало восхищение. Сках был достоин поклонения – он с достоинством нес культуру исчезнувшего Вулкана, он исполнял свой долг с честью. Вайнона безмерно уважала этого старого вулканца, что, все-таки, не мешало ей возмущаться проведением такого опасного ритуала. Она малодушно, пусть и гнала от себя эту мысль, считала, что этому обряду мог подвергнуться какой угодно ребенок, но только не ее Спок. 

Но в любом случае, время пришло, и три дня спустя Спок не вернулся из школы. Джим, как заметила Вайнона, старательно делал вид, что ничего страшного не происходило, что все шло так, как должно было идти, и он совсем-совсем не переживал, что брата все еще нет дома. Вайнона, удивляясь сама себе, не стала рассказывать Джиму тайну Спока не только потому, что это был секрет вулканца, но и для того, чтобы проучить собственного сына. Джим решил, что Спок ему больше не нужен? Джим изображал, что Спок его не интересует и вообще может убираться на свою планету, где бы та ни была? Вот и посмотрим. 

Это была жестокая воспитательная мера, но, как считала Вайнона, необходимая. В конце концов, Джим должен хотя бы перед самим собой определиться, кто для него Спок – чужой или все-таки брат. К тому же, совсем скоро Вайнона получила еще одно известие, которое не оставило камня на камне от ее и так некрепкого самоконтроля: Джордж должен был вернуться в ближайшие дни. Она ни слова не сказала Джиму – решила, что эта неожиданность отвлечет ребенка от неизвестности относительно Спока. 

И вот, через два дня после того, как вулканец отправился в пустыню, Вайнона не находила себе места – но теперь уже не только из-за Спока. Наверху, словно предчувствуя сюрприз, бесновался Джим, метясь из угла в угол. Вайнона, казалось, могла бы и смилостивиться – рассказать о том, куда делся Спок, но она откровенно считала, что у нее не было такого права. Если Спок не рассказал Джиму, то это дело исключительно Спока, не ей вмешиваться. Она уже вмешалась – и вон что получилось с этим Гэри. Больше глупить ей не хотелось. 

Сигнал открывающегося замка раздался без нескольких минут полночь. Джим наверху замер, остановившись посередине комнаты – как раз над старинной люстрой, что освещала прихожую дома Кирков. У Вайноны сердце забилось где-то под подбородком, мешая дышать и говорить – она уставилась на вошедшего в дом мужа непередаваемым взглядом, схватилась за горло, сдерживая готовое вырваться сердце, и бросилась Джорджу на шею. Вайнона часто-часто моргала, не давая себе заплакать, но она понимала, что сейчас, именно сейчас у нее с души упал такой огромный камень, что не было слов описать. Она больше не одна, ее есть, кому защищать, она не стоит против целого и чуждого мира – нет. Теперь с ней рядом Джордж, он напитает ее своим настроением, своей силой, и, когда снова улетит, Вайнона выдержит.   
На втором этаже раздался громкий топот – Джим был в ярости, он яростно вонзал босые пятки в пол, даже люстра начала покачиваться. Вайнона спрятала неуместную счастливую улыбку и обернулась, не переставая обнимать мужа, к лестнице, на которой Джима еще не было, но зато громко звучал его разозленный голос:

– Передай Споку, что пусть валит, откуда пришел! Его три дня не было – и ни слова, а если он сдох, то... Папа?.. – мальчик, ослепленный эмоциями, спустился до самой нижней ступеньки, так и не заметив, кто именно вошел в дом. А когда заметил, то опешил, растерявшись и не зная, как реагировать: то ли по-детски броситься на шею, потрясая ногами, то ли серьезно, по-мужски подойти и пожать отцовскую руку, как мечталось вот уже полгода. Первый вариант перевесил, и, не медля ни секунды, Джим с радостным воплем кинулся обнимать Джорджа. Тот охнул, склоняясь под весом повисшего на нем ребенка, но довольно рассмеялся, хлопая Джима по спине широкой теплой ладонью. 

От папы пахло непривычно и незнакомо – домом не пахло совсем. Казалось, что его запах сейчас состоял исключительно из только что налипших ароматов – освежитель в такси-ховеркаре, пыль, витавшая в воздухе салона, чужой, какой-то жесткий запах слишком чистого мужского тела. Джим втягивал носом воздух около уха отца, которое было сейчас прямо перед его глазами, и млел, чувствуя разливавшееся по телу счастье от одной простой осознанной мысли «папа дома». 

– А где Спок? – спросил папа и все испортил. Настроение у Джима рухнуло с самой верхней отметки куда-то ниже уровня плинтуса так стремительно, что мальчик едва не лишился сил. Он спокойно, но безапелляционно отстранился от Джорджа, отошел в сторону, скрестив руки на груди, и, вдохнув, выдал: 

– А нет его. Сбежал. 

– Джим, – предупредительным тоном приостановила Вайнона сына. 

– Ну а где он?! – издевательски, на грани истерики выкрикнул мальчик. – Второй день, мам, второй день его нет – он не приходит ночевать, может, он убитый где-нибудь лежит!.. 

Вайнона вздрогнула: Джим, сам того не зная, оказался очень близок к истине. Спок действительно сейчас мог лежать мертвый – только не в городе, а в пустыне, на другом конце света, практически в другом мире. Ей стало нехорошо, она побледнела и вцепилась пальцами в рукав куртки мужа, не специально ущипнув его. 

– Что?.. Вайнона! 

– Мама! 

Оба возгласа прозвучали одновременно. Джордж покрепче обнял жену и подвел ее к дивану в гостиной, толкнув прикрытые двери в комнату. Вайнона тяжело опустилась на мягкие подушки и прижала ладонь ко лбу, сдерживая головокружение. Интерьер перестал вращаться, и она огляделась, с огорчением заметив озабоченные и расстроенные взгляды своих мужчин. 

– Я в порядке, – сказала она. – Ничего страшного, переволновалась и очень сильно обрадовалась, – Вайнона сжала пальцы мужа, и тот сощурился, утаивая в глазах счастливую улыбку. Зато Джим, убедившись, что все нормально, разошелся не на шутку:

– Ты из-за него! – закричал он. – Из-за этого вулканца ты так!.. Ты из-за меня так никогда, а из-за него постоянно! Спок то, Спок се, и...

– Не смей так разговаривать с матерью, – прогрохотал Джордж, донельзя возмущенный поведением сына. – Совсем распоясался, пока меня не было! Я только в дом вошел, а ты мне тут демонстрируешь, как уважаешь своих родителей, крича на родную мать?! Вижу, как ты скучал по мне, – он давил на опасные, жестокие кнопки. Он знал, что результат будет – в конце концов, Джим – его сын, но он не ожидал, что результат будет таким:

– Да!.. Да я!.. – Джим задохнулся, не находя нужных слов. – Да идите вы туда же, куда ушел ваш любимый Спок! 

Выкрикнув злые слова, он взбежал по лестнице и оглушительно хлопнул дверью. Вайнона поспешно поднялась с дивана и бросилась наверх, боясь, что своим желанием показать Джиму, что Спок ему все равно дорог, она сделала только хуже. Она намеревалась исправить ситуацию по мере своих сил, и поэтому толкнула дверь в комнату сына, но та стояла намертво – заперто. Тогда Вайнона постучала и в ответ не получила ничего, даже обиженного «Отстаньте!». 

– Джим, – начала она, – Джим, милый... Спок в порядке, – «надеюсь, что так», пронеслось в мыслях. – Он... его не будет неделю. То есть, еще пять дней – на шестой он уже вернется. Он никому не должен был говорить об этом, и я тоже не могу тебе рассказать... 

Дверь моментально распахнулась:

– А что еще он сказал всем, но не сказал мне? – выплюнул мальчик, впившись пальцами в твердое фактурное дерево. Фаланги побледнели, ногти – тоже, и пальцы стали походить на когти хищной птицы. Вайнона сглотнула и поняла, что только что, неподготовленная, неосторожными словами сделала в несколько раз хуже, чем было. Лучше бы она и вовсе молчала. Лучше бы она вообще всегда молчала. Джим сощурился, становясь резко похожим на отца, поджал некрасиво губы. Вайнона вдруг поняла, что ее сын готов вот-вот заплакать от горькой обиды. И все это время он был очень сильно обижен на Спока и хотел глупо, по-детски нелепо и незрело задеть вулканца. И у него это получилось. 

– Я ненавижу его, мам, – тихо, сдерживаясь, проговорил Джим. Дверь, грозясь захлопнуться от решительного движения мальчика, предупреждающе скрипнула. Вайнона прижала руки к груди, чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце – и в груди, и в ушах. Резко заболела голова. Пол качнулся, и Вайнона удержалась за стену, но Джим, игнорируя мать – поглощенный своими переживаниями – закрыл перед ней дверь. 

Вайнона съехала по стене на пол, усаживаясь прямо на светло-бежевый ковер, и закусила кулак, не давая себе расплакаться – а видит Бог, ей очень хотелось. В голове крутилась только одна мысль, и женщина не выдержала – свернулась на полу, прижав колени к груди, и беззвучно заревела. Перед мысленным взором на огромной стене, выросшей только что между ней и ее сыном, большими красными буквами было начертано: «Что же ты наделала?». 

* * *   
Разумеется, Спок вернулся. Исхудавший – а он и так был очень тонким мальчиком, неожиданно загорелый – совершенно неузнаваемый. Волосы черного цвета высохли на жестоких солнечных лучах, непослушные теперь прядки отказывались лежать так, как положено, и топорщились на затылке смешной соломой, разрушающей образ серьезного хладнокровного логичного вулканца. 

Вайнона радовалась. Джордж, с интересом и уважением выслушавший рассказ о пройденном Споком испытании, совсем по-взрослому пожал ему руку. Спок не сразу решился ответить на этот широкий жест, но все-таки пожал протянутую ладонь, склоняясь к мысли, что Джордж, вероятнее всего, отвык от знания, что вулканцы избегают телесных контактов, особенно соприкосновения рук. 

Судя по тому, как легко Спок рассказал о прошедшем ритуале и как опасливо поделился скудными сведениями непосредственно перед ним, Вайнона сделала самостоятельный вывод: Спок не мог говорить о кахс-ване заранее. И от этого женщине стало очень стыдно – за то, как некрасиво все получилось в тот раз. Спок ей доверился, а она изначально предала его доверие, решив скрыть, что у Джима появился новый друг. 

А что касалось Джима... Он Спока не замечал. Более того, вернувшись, Спок обнаружил, что пришел совсем в другое место: Джим самостоятельно перенес его вещи в старую и все это время пустовавшую детскую комнату, откуда семь лет назад сам же и забрал маленького вулканца. Спок никак не показал, что его это задело, хотя Вайнона знала, как впились острые иглы обиды прямо под сердце, не давая крови заполнить его. Как опустело на душе у Спока, хотя он очень старался этого не показать, переводя равнодушный взгляд с Вайноны на Джорджа и обратно. Вайнона надеялась, что гордость за пройденное испытание перекроет все возможные обиды, а там, глядишь, мальчишки и разберутся в своих донельзя запутанных отношениях. 

Но она растерялась, опешив – будто попала под ледяной душ – когда Спок, заметив мелькнувшую в мусоре смятую коробочку золотистого цвета в маленькую матовую «дельту», заплакал. 

Джим добился своего, и Вайнона не смогла этому помешать. Только она не представляла – и даже не хотела представлять, чувствуя поражающее ее саму отвращение к собственному сыну – что тот собирался делать со всем этим. Спок, она знала, никогда не простит ему своих слез. 

* * *

Джиму было уже шестнадцать, когда Спок, нарушив данное самому себе слово, постучал к нему в комнату. Из-за двери доносились громкая музыка и фальшивый девичий смех, так что вулканец был готов к тому, что дверь не откроется. Однако через несколько секунд та распахнулась. Спока едва не снесло оглушительной волной непонятных, негармоничных в своем сочетании звуков, именуемых Джимом музыкой, и он пару раз моргнул, собираясь с мыслями. 

Ему был неприятен недобрый взгляд, которым Джим принялся его испепелять, и это мешало сконцентрироваться. Спок приоткрыл рот, готовый уже сказать то, для чего он решился на это нелепое действие, как Джим грубо протянул:

– Ну-у? 

Спок снова моргнул, понимая, что теряется в накатившей панике. Растерянность мешалась со страхом, которому не было объяснений, и он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не решаясь заговорить. Слова были готовы сорваться с языка, но глаза Джима – глаза, в которые Спок не смотрел пять лет и которые сейчас совершенно не узнавал, пригвоздили его к месту. Он не видел там того, что было раньше – тепла не видел, любви. 

Спок бы и не подошел к Джиму, если бы не... Если бы не причина, по которой он посчитал нужным это сделать. Вайнона и Джордж пока еще не знали ничего. Спок решил, что ставшая ему известной новость стоит того, чтобы забыть все раздоры, но, похоже, так мог решить только он один. Джим, судя по его виду и взгляду, был совсем не рад, что Спок напомнил о себе, и Спок, пытаясь сдержаться и взывая к логике и разуму, понимал, что уже жалеет о том, что пошел на это. 

Вулканец почувствовал себя глупо, и это ему не понравилось. 

– Долго молчать будешь? 

– Джим, я... Я...

– Джи-и-им?.. – требовательный женский возглас донесся из глубины комнаты, и Джим, ухмльнувшись, качнул дверью, на миг давая Споку разглядеть кровать с развороченным бельем и зеленокожую девушку на светлых скомканных простынях. Спок так же заметил расположение мебели в комнате, которая раньше, когда он тоже жил здесь, стояла совсем иначе. Вообще, тут стало больше места, но вместе с тем стало и очень пусто. Наверное, Джиму так нравилось. 

– Погоди, Гейла, – бросил тот, – сейчас я дождусь реплики и вернусь к тебе. Итак? – Джим снова воззрился на Спока. Мальчик завел руки за спину, выпрямляясь, и незаметно для себя выдвинул подбородок вперед. Джим, уловив это, скорчил неприятную гримасу, а Спок, не понимая, почему он так неловко себя чувствует – он по определению должен был держать себя в руках, а в итоге снова ощущал злость, которую не мог подавить здесь и сейчас – снова замолчал. 

– Раз тебе нечего сказать, то пока-пока, я занят, – ухмыляясь, Джим сумел фразой отмахнуться от Спока и, закрыв дверь, отрезать все, что когда-то между ними было хорошего. Казалось бы, все давно уже было уничтожено, истерто в пыль, в порошок нелепыми, нелогичными, абсурдными детскими обидами – там не сказал, здесь не сделал. И пусть постепенно обиды скапливались, нерешенные проблемы перебивали основы легко, как хрупкие косточки рахитика, все равно казалось, что когда-нибудь станет иначе. Верилось, и хоть убей – было знание, что все будет по-другому. А сейчас Спок убедился, что к изменениям готовился только он один. Джим, оказывается, был доволен тем, что между ними происходило. А точнее, тем, что между ними не происходило ничего. 

На следующий день Спок навсегда покинул дом Кирков, отправившись на подготовленную за двенадцать лет планету, название которой было «Новый Вулкан». Возвращаться на Землю он не собирался.


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть вторая.  
Глава 3.**

За десять лет Джим совсем не изменился – и изменился полностью. Вайнона то и дело сравнивала сына с тем ребенком, каким он был много лет назад, и не понимала, как Джим смог так быстро вырасти – стремительно, как бамбук. Причем, сравнивала она обычно вслух да еще и при приятелях, а это вгоняло Джима в краску только так. 

Он успешно отучился в Академии Звездного Флота, ненамеренно следуя стопам своего отца – Джордж, к сожалению, уже три года был прикован к инвалидному креслу. Джим с затаенной гордостью ощущал, что исполняет свой сыновний долг, воплощая в себе мечты Джорджа, да еще и умудряется получать удовольствие от самостоятельно выбранного жизненного пути. Вайнона семь лет назад родила мальчика, и у Джима на этот раз появился родной младший брат. Джим сначала из-за учебы не мог уделять ему много времени – он жил в студенческом городке, умудрившись получить комнату одну на двоих с приятелем – а потом и из-за службы. Они в основном созванивались по комму с видеосеансами, и малой с восторгами рассказывал, что нового он узнал и что успел натворить за прошедшее время. Но когда они с Сэмом встречались, то мальчик радовался как безумный, возвращаясь в свое собственное детство и вспоминая, как сам играл в эти годы и как его все интересовало. Сэмми обожал Джима – с визгами и хохотом бросался ему на шею, едва тот появлялся в дверях родительского дома. 

Вайнона с Джорджем тоже души не чаяли в своем младшем сыне. Только они, в отличие от Джима, нередко думали об еще одном мальчике, который несколько лет назад навсегда исчез с горизонта их семьи. Старший сын ни слова не сказал о пропаже, только продолжительное время ходил как в воду опущенный, бахвалился показушно, но Вайнона видела, что он лжет, да еще и самому себе. Она-то с Джорджем знала, куда делся Спок – он успел им рассказать, они даже попрощались. Вулканец обещал давать о себе информацию, так что Вайнона изредка, но получала от него письма скудного содержания. 

Ей было не по себе наблюдать, как поначалу теплые послания с каждым разом становились все холоднее, бесстрастнее и отстраненнее. Она чувствовала, что Спок старается оставаться таким, каким он стал на Земле, чтобы не оттолкнуть Вайнону вулканской логичностью. Но он все равно продолжал писать, и Вайнона на них охотно отвечала, вкладывая в каждое послание крупицу нового о жизни Джима – ненавязчиво, но обязательно. Сам Джим ничего об этой переписке не знал. 

За эти годы Джим обзавелся хорошими друзьями и множеством приятелей. Отношения с некоторыми – например, с закадычным Боунсом, тем самым соседом из комнаты – он вынес из учебного времени, нужные знакомства с другими обрел уже на службе. 

Что было приятно, так это поддержка Маккоя – он никогда не оставлял Джима в сложной ситуации. Кирку оказалось очень важно иметь рядом такого человека, который не станет, не указывая на ошибки, успокаивать, а наоборот – обязательно ткнет носом в слабые места, чтобы потом помочь с ними разобраться или что-то исправить. Боунс Джима не оставлял никогда, и порой тот думал, что друг относится к нему почти по-отцовски, что было неудивительно: Джим нуждался именно в таком отношении, потому что долгое время был лишен внимания Джорджа, а Маккою было необходимо растрачивать невостребованный родительский инстинкт. Дочка его, Джоанна, была чудесным ребенком, но даже на взгляд Джима Боунс виделся с ней очень и очень редко. 

Сейчас Джим служил на «Энтерпрайз» и исполнял функции старшего помощника при капитане Кристофере Пайке, хорошем друге отца. Именно Пайк был тем человеком, который не позволил погибнуть Джорджу при аварии на «Кельвине», на котором они оба присутствовали в качестве проверяющих. За эти десять лет вообще очень многое изменилось, и не за всем Джиму удалось уследить. Так бывает: бежишь-бежишь-бежишь, а потом остановишься, а тебя по инерции сшибает разогнавшаяся вместе с тобой ноосфера, которая не было предупреждена о том, что ты решил взять паузу и отдышаться – разобраться, кто ты, где ты и с кем ты оказался конкретно сейчас. Вот и Джим точно так же не мог притормозить – отключил давным-давно в себе что-то, отвечавшее за разумность и толковость, мчался в бреющем полете к черту на рога. Шутка ли – в двадцать шесть лет получить должность старшего помощника на самом новом, самом совершенном флагмане Звездного Флота – самой «Энтерпрайз»! Шли неприятные, грязные разговоры, сплетни сыпались по темным углам, как камни в горах – много и оглушительно громко: не случайно Джим Кирк стал старпомом, не обошлось без протекции, не обошлось без влияния папочки, получившего Орден за Мужество и навсегда оставшегося в инвалидном кресле после пыток на «Кельвине». Наверняка Пайк взял сына друга под свое крыло из-за чувства вины за то, что не смог уберечь его отца. 

Джим знал все эти разговоры и каждый раз неизменно ярко, бурно реагировал, если кто-то смел открыто – хуже, если тайно – намекать на то, что Кирк не сам заслужил свою должность. К сожалению, это было закономерно: только сам Джим, Боунс, Пайк и еще несколько высоких чинов были в курсе того, как услужил Джим, как извернулся ужом, чтобы «Кельвин» - а вместе с ним Джордж – не оказался уничтожен и рассеян в бесконечном космосе. 

Как бы Джим ни был уверен в себе и своих силах, шепотки за спиной выводили его из себя. Боунс высмеивал его реакцию, хлопал по спине, ободряя и выказывая поддержку, но в итоге Кирк и сам стал понемногу сомневаться, так ли уж он достоин служить на «Энтерпрайз». Боунс, кстати, когда впервые услышал озвученные Джимом сомнения, едва не дал ему в морду, а потом напоил – применил известное ему как доктору самое лучшее «обездумывающее» средство. Помогло. 

Отец Джимом гордился. Он никогда этого не говорил, но Джим знал – чувствовал, может быть, а может, об этом ему сказали горевшие теплом и любовью глаза отца и светившееся лицо матери, когда он за три года вместо четырех заканчивал Академию с отличием и получал свой диплом вместе с распределением на первый флагман – им оказался «Фаррагут». Джим покинул Землю с трехлетней миссией на корабле, а когда вернулся... А когда вернулся, обнаружил, что его отец находится в смертельной опасности. Неизвестный клингонский преступник похитил его, посчитав именно тем, кто был ему нужен, и пытался выдавить из Джорджа необходимые сведения, но отец, владевший информацией, держался как мог – и поплатился за это возможностью ходить. Преступник, спугнутый кампанией, разработанной Джимом (чтобы добиться внимания к своему плану, Джиму тоже потребовалось время и силы), скрылся – как растворился в пространстве, не оставив и следа. С того времени и до сих пор о нем не было слышно ни слова – а не было сомнений, что, если клингон объявится где-нибудь, то о нем непременно сообщат, потому что информация, которой интересовался он, грозила уничтожением всей Федерации планет. Не было никаких гарантий, что, испытав поражение с Джорджем Кирком, преступник не добудет сведения в другом месте. Никто не мог бы поручиться за то, что будет таким же стоиком, каким проявил себя Джордж. 

Когда Джима назначили в исследовательскую миссию, он поначалу оскорбился – он-то собирался преследовать врагов Федерации, а вместо этого получил мирную службу, но капитан, да и присутствие Боунса на корабле, смыли его недовольство достаточно быстро. Джим опасался, что его не будет рядом, когда преступник снова нападет. Он отдавал себе отчет, что мало что сможет сделать – если ему придется снова пробиваться через упертых бюрократических адмиралов, он рискует опоздать, но все равно в таком случае будет больше шансов на успех, чем когда он находится за тысячи световых лет от дома. Джим иррационально боялся за Землю и не мог себе этого объяснить. 

И, разумеется, единственным, о ком никогда, ни минуты, ни секунды не думал Джим, был Спок. Джим не думал о нем вот уже десять лет - пятнадцать, если быть точным, с того самого случая, когда вулканца соединили узами с девчонкой. Как вычеркнул его из своей жизни, так все, с концами. Джиму не было смысла врать, тем более себе. Боунсу он тоже не врал – тот вообще не знал, что семья Кирков участвовала в той легендарной закрытой программе «воспитай в своем доме инопланетника-вулканца». Так что Джим был чист перед другом – как и перед собой, не думая о Споке. Так что никакой вины ни перед кем он не чувствовал и сердце не сжималось от тяжелого чувства обжигающего стыда, и щеки не окрашивались в малиновый, вызывая вопросы у Маккоя в моменты, когда Джим неуклюже лгал самому себе. И, разумеется, Джим ни за что бы не согласился с мыслью – если бы таковая посмела явиться в его голову, конечно – что он живет в таком невообразимом темпе и суется куда попало только и исключительно потому, что хочет забыться. Давно известно: если желаешь освободиться от лишнего в своей голове, то достаточно просто забить свою реальность таким количеством дел, чтобы даже на сон хватало едва-едва. Но к Джиму это не относилось совершенно никак. 

Но порой, когда ты не меняешь обстоятельства, обстоятельства меняются сами. 

* * *   
Первая миссия на «Энтерпрайз» должна были длиться всего лишь три года – необходимое условие запуска такого флагмана. Поэтому, когда срок истек, Джима, как и всех остальных членов экипажа, отправили на Землю, не обозначив контрольного срока – к сожалению, на третьем году обнаружилась небольшая неполадка, с которой самостоятельно разделаться не удалось. А поскольку корабль уже был на пути к Земле, где когда-то и был построен, то Пайк, посовещавшись с Джимом, пришел к выводу, что экипажу придется покинуть флагман до полной починки – именно поэтому срок пребывания на планете был неизвестен. 

Боунс первым делом попытался связаться с бывшей женой, чтобы попробовать уговорить ее насчет разрешения увидеть Джоанну – все-таки, с их последней встречи прошло три года. Мириам так и не смогла дать внятного ответа, и Боунс в сердцах наговорил ей лишнего – сказался стресс последних дней пути на корабле с серьезной неполадкой. Что ни говори, но даже он понимал, чем мог окончиться варп-4, если бы питание резко прекратило поступать в энергетические блоки. Пайк здорово рисковал, торопясь на Землю, но если бы не торопился, то шансов увидеть родных у экипажа оказалось бы намного меньше.

Не получив прямого ответа, Боунс огорчился, хотя постарался этого не показывать, а Джим, обрадованный тем, что вернулся домой спустя три года, предложил другу присоединиться к нему в этом вынужденном бессрочном отпуске. Маккой, подумав, согласился – в любом случае, лучше быть с семьей, пусть не родной, чем в одиночестве торчать в пустой однокомнатной квартире где-то на окраине Сан-Франциско. Кирки, конечно, тоже жили на окраине, но их дом не смотрелся одиноко и убого, потому что, помимо наличия соседей, в их окнах всегда горел свет, а внутри слышался счастливый детский смех. 

Когда дверь открылась, и Джим, жестом показывая Боунсу следовать за собой, переступил порог, он заметил замершего посередине прихожей Сэмми, разрисованного яркими красками. В маленьких ручках мальчик крепко держал цветные маркеры, которые упали, едва только Сэм узнал того, кто вошел в дом:

– Джи-и-и-им!! – закричал он и рванул с места с такой скоростью, что Джим, успев выронить свои сумки, едва удержался на ногах, пошатнувшись от напора маленького стремительного урагана. – Ты прие-е-ехал!! Мам! Мама! Пап! – Сэмми настойчиво поднял руки, требуя, чтобы Джим поднял его, и тот с усмешкой проговорил:

– Ты уже большой для того, чтобы сидеть на руках, разве нет? В прошлый раз ты мне именно это сказал, когда я хотел тебя поднять и покружить, – и замер в ожидании ответа. Маккой топтался позади него, не решаясь ни поставить сумки на пол, ни пройти в дом, и Джим, чуть ли не закатывая глаза, мотнул головой, показывая, что тот может располагаться как ему удобно. 

– Я пересмотрел свое отношение, – заумно ответил Сэмми, переключив внимание брата на себя. Джим расплылся в улыбке, не сдержавшись, и, подхватив мальчика, прижал к себе, легко усаживая его на руку и ероша другой светлые вьющиеся волосы Сэма. Боунс фыркнул, за что получил острый взгляд мальчика: – А ты кто? 

– Сэмюэл! – раздался вдруг возмущенный, негодующий возглас, и из гостиной вышла Вайнона. Она встала рядом с сыновьями, не смотря на Джима, но пристально вглядываясь в глаза младшего: – Кто так говорит с незнакомыми людьми? Кто так грубит? А ну-ка извинись немедленно! – она уперла руки в бока и строго взглянула на Сэма. Тот вздернул нос, отворачиваясь от матери и натыкаясь на насмешливый взгляд Джима, и покраснел:

– Извините, – тихо сказал он. 

– А теперь давай как надо, – подтолкнула его Вайнона, оттаивая. 

– Здравствуйте! – послушно воскликнул Сэм. – Я – Сэм Кирк, вот его брат, – мальчик качнул головой в сторону Джима, на руках у которого сидел, – а как вас зовут?

– Леонард Маккой, – чинно ответил Боунс. - Но друзья могут звать меня «Боунс». 

– Мы обязательно станем друзьями, – закивал сам себе мальчик, будто рассуждая вслух. – Потому что это здорово – звать человека «костями». 

Все, кто стоял в прихожей, расхохотались. Джим, боясь уронить Сэма, быстро поставил его на пол и схватился за живот, не сдерживая смех. Мальчик непонимающе смотрел на взрослых и не заметил выехавшего из гостиной отца, который тоже широко улыбался и качал головой. 

– Я буду звать вас «Леонард», хорошо? – попытался напомнить о себе Сэм, но это вызвало еще одну волну смеха. Боунс попытался взять себя руки и относительно серьезно произнес:

– Конечно, Сэм. 

– Ох, мальчики, – покачала головой все еще хихикавшая Вайнона. Джордж подъехал прямо к ней, и она приобняла его за плечи, ласково зарывшись пальцами в начавшие седеть волосы. – Как я рада вас видеть! Вы надолго? Джим, ты сказал, что приезжаешь, но не сказал, что не один, а с Леонардом, как ты мог не сообщить? У нас нет готовой комнаты! Ты, Джим, будешь спать с Сэмом, – тут Джим скривился:

– О, нет, только не это, мам, он так елозит! 

– Ничего-ничего, будешь знать...

– Извините, я не хотел бы вас утруждать, я... 

– Вайнона, что ты так разволновалась...

– Мам, я не хочу спать с Джимом, я опять без одеяла буду... 

– Боунс, прекрати пороть чушь, ей и так не повезло...

– Леонард, не говорите глупостей, никуда я вас не отпущу, тем более на ночь глядя...

– Бла-бла-бла хватит! – воскликнул Джим, прерывая поток бессодержательных высказываний. Они с минуту говорили одновременно и, не понимая друг друга, умудрились понять каждого. Нонсенс!.. 

– В общем, Леонард, на кухне остывает пирог – домашний, пирог с мясом. Комната для вас найдется – там просто не проветрено, но я сейчас это исправлю. 

Джим вдруг побледнел и застыл, как та скульптура. Точь в точь мраморный. 

– … Джордж, оставляю тебе гостя, а ты, Джим, сумки поднял – и за мной, – Вайнона бодро зашагала по лестнице. Полы ее домашнего платья колыхались, оглаживая стройные ноги, и Джим почувствовал гордость за свою прекрасно выглядевшую мать. – Свою оставляй здесь, – она приоткрыла дверь в комнату, которая раньше была его, и в которой теперь обосновался Сэм. – А сумку Леонарда неси в дальнюю спальню. 

Джима как поддых ударили. Он вдруг пошатнулся и неосознанно замотал головой, мол, не пойду туда. Не уговаривай. Не пойду. 

Дверь в ту комнату, хотя весь коридор освещался ровным теплым светом, казалась стоящей в тени. И чем дольше Джим смотрел на нее, тем больше чудилось, что мрак на глазах становится гуще и темнее. Когда ему стали видеться стремительные, мгновенные сполохи, он зажмурился, замотал головой, сгоняя морок, и снова посмотрел туда, куда идти ему не хотелось. Тьмы в том углу не было, но сумрак – сумрак никуда не делся. Джиму стало не по себе, он поежился, чувствуя, как неприятные мурашки бросились врассыпную по спине и плечам, попытался отвернуться, но не смог. Взгляд так и возвращался к выкрашенной в белый цвет двери. Двери, которую он не открывал уже очень давно – исключительно по собственному желанию и своей вине. Он потерял на это право, когда выселил туда Спока. И на Спока он потерял право именно тогда. Все – сам. Своими руками. 

– ...Джим?

– Сейчас, мам, – он опомнился и, перехватив сумку Боунса другой рукой, сделал несколько шагов в сторону той самой двери, на которую даже смотреть у него не хватало духа. Остановился прямо перед ней, коротко вздохнул, резко выдохнул – и нажал на скрипнувшую ручку. Дверь подалась неохотно, будто не желала впускать Джима туда, куда он выгнал единственного, кого когда-либо любил. Кого любил так. 

В комнате... было пыльно. Витал застоявшийся запах старых вещей – мало-помалу сюда приносили негодную или ненужную мебель, книги, игрушки, но все равно спальня не выглядела бестолково заставленной. 

Джиму на миг показалось, что тут до сих пор пахнет Споком. Но этого просто не могло быть, так что он решительно помахал рукой перед носом, доказывая самому себе, что ему просто чудится. И правда – любой запах, напомнивший Джиму о вулканце, вдруг как растворился, хотя его и изначально тут не было. Но память порой подкидывала очень неожиданные сюрпризы и била порой так, что долго не получалось отдышаться. Так, как сейчас. 

Он не заходил сюда очень давно. Сначала из-за гордости, потом из-за стыда. Поэтому ему было тяжело видеть запыленные старые игрушки, которыми сначала играл он, а потом – Спок. Спок, правда, мало чем играл – он сразу был каким-то серьезным, внушительным, если и смеялся, то только в раннем детстве. А когда стал подрастать и хвататься за яркое и шумящее, мама стала подкладывать развивающие игрушки, принесенные из центра, куда потом возила Спока на осмотр. 

Нет, об этом Джим думать не будет. Об этом чертовом... центре, отнявшем у него Спока. 

В груди полоснула обида, оставив в темном сердце огненный след – как комета пронеслась. Или раскаленный прут пронзил почерневшее небо темной-темной ночью яркой оранжевой чертой. Черт, это было невыносимо. Все уже пережито и давно оставлено позади, он испоганил все, что только мог, так что обвинять кого-то еще просто глупо и незрело. В двадцать шесть-то лет можно бы не думать, как обиженный семилетний мальчишка. Пора бы уже. 

Но Спок все равно ни слова не написал. Ни как устроился, ни как... Да не суть же. 

Но ведь и писать ему не с чего было. Они не общались, даже не кивали друг другу, став не то что соседями – совершенными чужаками. Он же видел, как мучилась мама, и все равно продолжал. Как последний, в мире, нет, во Вселенной, дурак. 

– Я принесу постельное белье, застелешь? И не мог бы ты здесь немного прибраться?..

– Мам!.. В смысле, давай лучше ты. 

– Джим. Мне нужно уделить внимание гостю, иначе некрасиво получается. Я и так оставила его внизу одного надолго.

– Там папа и Сэм, Боунс не пропадет, – хмыкнул Джим. 

– В том-то и дело, что у папы в диване припрятана фляжка коньяку. И на этот момент они наверняка приговорили уже ее половину, так что мне лучше поспешить, – Вайнона покачала головой, пожала руку Джиму, быстро царапнув кожу ухоженными ногтями со светло-серым лаком, и поспешила в их с Джорджем спальню – там в большом комоде в нижнем ящике хранилось постельное белье. Выдав комплект сыну, она быстро спустилась по лестнице, и через секунду Джим расслышал ее голос внизу. Пара фраз, общий смех, недовольный возглас Сэма... нет, надо поскорее разделаться с пылью и кроватью. Боунс будет ему должен, точно-точно. 

* * *   
Несколько дней в доме Кирков пролетели очень быстро и очень весело. Джим, радовавшийся воссоединению с семьей, с удовольствием играл с младшим братом, который, пребывавший в восторге от такого количества внимания, за день выматывался так, что по ночам спал очень крепко. 

Боунс, не прилагая особых усилий – разве что, меньше ворча – полностью очаровал и Вайнону, и Джорджа, и Сэма. Мальчик, конечно, не сразу решился вовлечь взрослого мужчину в совсем детские игры, но на четвертый день Боунс уже охотно и с настоящим интересом то не отлипал от консоли вместе с Джимом и Сэмом, то носился по дому, разрисованный в духе коренных жителей Америки. Перьев в волосах только и не хватало, что Джим не преминул отметить и тогда уже помчался от Маккоя вверх по лестнице, громко хохоча от издаваемого другом боевого клича. Вайнона улыбалась, а иногда и вовсе смеялась, наблюдая за детьми – Маккой тоже оказался записанным в «дети», несмотря на то, что был старше Джима. Джордж казался счастливым, но – его глаза тускнели, когда никто не видел, и причина была понятна. 

От командования не было слышно ни слова – Джим намеренно несколько раз в день проверял коммуникатор и домашний комм на случай срочного вызова, но все молчало. Все на удивление молчало почти неделю – то время, что Джим и Маккой уже провели в доме Кирков. И, закономерно расслабившиеся, они вскоре и думать забыли о том, что их отпуск мог вот-вот подойти к завершению, пока, наконец, не раздался сигнал входящего сообщения. Джим опомнился, подорвался, выскочил из гостиной, но... Вайнона успела раньше. Она оглянулась на выбежавшего в прихожую Джима, махнула ему рукой, отправляя обратно, и скрылась с гарнитурой в отцовском кабинете, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Не ожидавший, что у матери могут быть секреты, Джим постоял немного, но вскоре пожал плечами и поспешил к оставленному джойстику, втайне опасаясь, что друг и брат обошли его в квесте. 

Он несказанно наслаждался этим отпуском, намереваясь взять от него все возможное, потому что знал: когда «Энтерпрайз» снимется с верфи во второй, окончательный, раз, его будет ждать пятилетняя миссия. И следующий раз, когда он увидит брата, наступит нескоро, и Сэму на тот момент уже исполнится двенадцать чертовых лет. Джим понимал, что чувствовал Боунс, когда Мириам не давала ему видеться с Джоанной: если уж самому Джиму было тяжело видеть рывками растущего брата, то что можно было сказать о родной дочери?

Но Джим ни за что бы не мог предположить, что его жизни суждено измениться еще раз, и эти перемены заденут еще и всех его близких. 

Когда вечером, за ужином, мама откашлялась и чересчур воодушевленно – на взгляд Джима – объявила, что у нее есть новости для всей их семьи, он насторожился. Первым делом Джим подумал о том, что когда-то – семь лет назад – Вайнона, наверное, точно так же привлекла внимание отца и сказала о том, что ждет ребенка. Самого Джима при этом не было – в тот момент он учился изо всех сил, чтобы поскорее закончить и уже получить распределение на корабль. В любом случае, он тоже узнал это дивное известие, но уже в своей комнате, которую делил с Боунсом. 

Вот и сейчас он ожидал услышать что-то подобное и даже втайне приготовился радоваться по поводу прибавления в семействе. Джим, не мудрствуя лукаво, сопоставил таинственность матери сегодня днем, когда она приняла вызов и уединилась в кабинете, с ее счастливым видом сейчас и решил, что она точно беременна. 

В общем, он совершенно не был готов к тому, что услышал. 

– Послезавтра мы отправляемся на Новый Вулкан, – сказала Вайнона, и Джим выронил вилку. Та оглушительно звякнула о край тарелки, образовался некрасивый скол, и Джим выскочил из-за стола, суетливо взяв тарелку в руки и слиняв на кухню под предлогом «поменять». Там он тяжело оперся руками о матовую столешницу около окна и медленно выдохнул, часто-часто моргая – сгоняя жгучие слезы, от которых защипало в глазах резко и сильно. 

Да, мама, подумал он, ты умеешь правильно выбрать момент. И, усмехнулся он мысленно, умеешь правильно подать информацию. 

Отдышавшись, Джим, вспомнив, выбросил испорченную посуду и достал себе целую тарелку. Вернулся в столовую, где, казалось, никто не заметил его отсутствия. Только каждый – и мама, и Боунс, и отец, и даже Сэмми – взглянул на него украдкой. Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы не высмотреть в изогнутом серебряном соуснике свое отражение: не безумен ли? Да вроде нет: слюна не капает, глаза не красные. Кстати, о глазах – нездоровый блеск был очень даже заметен в кривом боку соусника. Джиму очень хотелось сбежать, но он заставил себя сидеть на месте – набегался уже. 

– И... зачем? – глухо спросил он – почти проскрипел. В горле пересохло так, как будто он забивал его опилками, впитавшими всю влагу. 

– О, – торжественно обронила Вайнона, делая вид, что все в порядке, и что странная реакция Джима – совершенно нормальна. Она все еще вела себя загадочно и нехарактерно для себя, и Джим пытался лихорадочно сообразить: по какому поводу в ее глазах плещется столько хитрости?.. – Спок пригласил нашу семью к себе в гости. Но истинный повод заключается в том, что у вулканцев есть способ, который поставит Джорджа на ноги, – с едва сдерживаемым волнением договорила она, сминая в пальцах белую накрахмаленную салфетку. Джордж протянул руку, накрыл ладонью ладонь Вайноны.

Джим выдохнул. Сначала ему нужно было сообразить, как реагировать на известие, что Спок, оказывается, все это время активно переписывался с его родителями. Потом – как не сорваться от дикой, невероятной возможности, что отец снова сможет ходить. Затем – как, не начиная уродливую, позорную сцену, объяснить, что он не хочет ехать на Новый Вулкан. Он и на старый не хочет. Он вообще не хочет ни на какой Вулкан, ему и здесь хорошо, без Споков и иных призраков прошлого. Черт возьми, черт, черт, черт возьми! 

– Он вам писал, – пораженно произнес Джим. – Он, вашу мать, вам писал, и вы мне ни слова об этом не сказали! 

– Джим... – осторожно начала Вайнона, но сын ее перебил:

– Как вы могли только. Как вы только, черт бы вас побрал, могли. Как вы могли ему писать. Как он мог писать вам. Как я мог об этом не знать, как вы посмели не сказать мне ничего? Да вы... вы!.. – он, казалось, сам не понимал, что говорил. Слова вылетали из его рта совершенно спокойно, безэмоционально, и все за столом отчетливо напряглись: они привыкли к Джиму шумному, Джиму болтливому, но совсем не такому – равнодушному, тихому, потерянному. Даже Боунс, который в силу своей приближенности к Джиму видел друга в таких ситуациях и состояниях, в каких его не видели родители, был напуган. 

– Джимми, – нехарактерно ласково начал он, но тот помотал головой, и короткие светлые волосы зашевелились как от сквозняка. Джим закрыл уши ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя, зажмурился, понимая, что не справляется – катастрофически не справляется, падая в прошлое. 

– Джим, сынок, – с паническими нотками в голосе позвала Вайнона, бледнея на глазах. Ее замысел стремительно терял свою привлекательность – ничто не стоило здоровья ее сына, она зря все это затеяла. Она не ожидала, что он так отреагирует, все должно было получиться не так! Джим бы покричал, повозмущался, но все равно полетел бы на Новый Вулкан – но не так, совсем нет. Он сейчас был бледнее смерти – сравнялся по цвету с нежно-молочным фарфоровым сервизом, а губы и вовсе посинели. Неожиданно Сэм, закричав, заплакал: Джим вдруг осел весь на стуле, рука под собственным весом сползла со стола и упала, повиснув низко-низко, почти касаясь пола кончиками пальцев. 

Боунс подскочил, подлетел к другу, поводил над ним руками, совершая непонятные Вайноне манипуляции, достал откуда-то прибор, приложил к виску Джима и заиграл желваками, дожидаясь результата. Прибор пискнул, маленький дисплей засветился, выдавая итоги осмотра, и Маккой выдохнул:

– Обморок, – констатировал он. – Нервное перенапряжение и обморок. Его нужно отнести в кровать, – бросил он и самостоятельно поднял друга на руки, осторожно дошел до второго этажа и опустил свою ношу на постель – наверху скрипнули половицы и пружины. Затем Маккой спустился вниз. 

– Я не вправе говорить вам что-нибудь, – начал он, – но так делать нельзя. Я не знаю кто такой Спок, но я вижу, что он очень много значит – или значил, я не знаю – для Джимми. 

– Леонард... 

– Послушайте, пожалуйста, меня. Я потом перед вами извинюсь или даже навсегда покину ваш дом, но не смейте так издеваться над Джимом. 

Сэмми всхлипывал и жался к отцу, но Боунс не смотрел ни на кого, кроме Вайноны. 

– Вы не понимаете... 

– Я не понимаю, – согласился Маккой. – Но и вы, оказалось, не так уж и понимаете своего сына, раз посчитали допустимым так играть с его чувствами. 

– Он запутался, он...

– Вы не помогаете ему. Вы его только что чуть не убили – и я не шучу. Я такими вещами не шучу никогда – я видел смерть в тысячах ее проявлениях, я судовой врач, и Джим – самое светлое, что случалось в моей жизни после рождения дочери. Возможно, я ужасно живу, если Джим – мое светлое, но тем не менее, – хмыкнул Боунс, постепенно отходя. Он чувствовал, что пальцы, до этого лихорадочно сжимавшие универсальный датчик, расслаблялись, и вместе с кровью в них наливалась боль от перенапряжения. 

– Леонард...

– Что, миссис Кирк? – устало посмотрел он на Вайнону и тяжело опустился на стул. – Я за него очень перепугался – я так никогда ни за кого не боялся. Даже в космосе он не был в такой опасности, как в родном доме, – Маккой покачал головой. – Кто это – Спок? Он никогда мне о нем не говорил. 

– Никогда?.. Ну, – вздохнув, сказала Вайнона, – вас ждет долгая история.

Отправив Сэма спать – на него хватило сегодня впечатлений, так что нечего было усугублять еще и иными переживаниями – Вайнона, достав из дивана фляжку с коньяком (Джордж изумленно на нее посмотрел при этом и поспешил спрятать глаза), разлила всем по порции и приступила к рассказу. 

* * * 

Боунс полетел на Новый Вулкан вместе с семьей Кирков. Получилось, на самом деле, любопытно: Джим, очнувшись через час после подкосившей его новости, не сказал, что останется дома – а именно этого и ожидала Вайнона. Наоборот, он воспылал энтузиазмом, но поставил единственное условие: Маккой должен отправиться с ними. 

У Вайноны сложилось впечатление, что этот обморок расставил все по своим местам – и это было невероятно и совершенно невообразимо. Вместо ожидаемой реакции в виде выяснения отношений или высказывания недовольства она получила полное спокойствие. Джим, казалось, просто проглотил то, что случилось, и собрался мирно существовать дальше – по крайней мере, до поездки на Новый Вулкан. 

Все-таки, ей чудилось – ну предчувствие материнское – что Джим принялся выдавливать из себя все хорошее и светлое, чтобы они видели, какой он. Насильно улыбался – Вайнона узнавала эту улыбку. Когда-то, много лет назад, когда ее сын только-только начал врать и себе, и окружающим, на его лице появлялась именно эта гримаса – чересчур любезная, слишком фальшивая. Остальные верили, она – нет. Она знала своего ребенка, она помнила, каким он был до... того случая. То происшествие уничтожило совершенно все, но вопреки своему желанию Вайнона бы все равно поступила так еще раз, если бы удалось вернуться в прошлое и получить возможность все исправить. Она бы не стала препятствовать Споку установить узы, потому что так было правильно, а Джим... Джим оказался неподготовленным. Никто из них не был готов. 

Она связалась со Споком, привычно увидев на небольшом дисплее неэмоциональное лицо вулканца, и попросила разрешения на то, чтобы с ними полетел еще один человек. Близкий человек. Друг Джима. Спок не выказал никакого удивления, даже бровью не повел, сообщив, что Леонард Маккой может присоединиться к ним в их путешествии, но Вайнона и тут почувствовала, что что-то случилось. В последние пару дней слишком много всего шло не так, как она ожидала или привыкла, Вайнона банально не успевала наблюдать за происходящими вокруг нее событиями и пытаться их анализировать. Пускать все на самотек она не желала, зная, что обязана быть начеку – благодаря ей Джим ступал на скользкую тропу, и теперь Вайнона совсем не была уверена, что все закончится хорошо. Женщина мечтала о примирении своих детей – а Спока она до сих пор считала своим сыном, но сейчас Вайнона уже не могла сказать, что это призрачное утопическое примирение стоило здоровья ее Джима. 

Спок попрощавшись, отключился, а она еще несколько минут просидела в тишине кабинета, в котором когда-то Джордж занимался делами – сейчас он сюда не заходил вообще. Вайнона знала, что ему необходимо исцеление, им всем было необходимо исцеление, и она надеялась, что вулканцы смогут им в этом помочь. 

* * * 

Новый Вулкан являлся закрытой планетой. Попасть на нее, незаметно миновать защитные купола и чувствительные радары – которые, впрочем, распространились сразу после трагедии с Вулканом – не представлялось возможным. И это было и понятно, и объяснимо. Если с планеты происходил вызов или официально приглашались определенные лица с иных планет, то завеса приоткрывалась, чтобы, впустив на свою территорию визитера, захлопнуться не менее надежно. 

Вулканцы за эти годы совершили невозможное – не только не дали сгинуть собственному народу, но и приумножили оставшееся население почти в три раза. Двадцать три тысячи вулканцев вместо изначальных десяти – и было бы больше, если бы не необходимость разумного увеличения демографии. И все-таки сейчас было рано говорить о целой планете – вулканцы пока что занимали относительно небольшое поселение с отстроенными храмами, домами, больницами и учебными заведениями. Но уже не оставалось сомнений, что со временем весь Новый Вулкан окажется заселенным, и великая раса вернет себе былое величие. 

Джим слушал Вайнону, отвлекался на Сэмми, которому в полете было слишком скучно, и чуть ли не жался к Боунсу, который сидел рядом. Он не раз ловил себя на том, что снова оказался слишком близко к Маккою, и отодвигался, но не резко, а незаметно – не хотел потревожить Боунса. Тот сначала игнорировал Джима, подспудно понимая, что тому сейчас очень нелегко и что его внимание может сделать только хуже, а потом и вовсе заснул, уронив голову Джиму на плечо и начав пускать слюни на воротник его формы. 

Вайнона сидела позади и пыталась угомонить разбушевавшегося от безделья младшего сына, Джордж читал что-то с падда, ничем не выдавая снедавшие его волнение и надежду, а больше в шаттле никого и не было. В кабине управления, за толстым прозрачным пластиком, восседал гордый неприступный вулканец, сверкая острыми ушами и традиционной стрижкой. Джиму то и дело казалось, что этот вулканец – Спок, но он тут же одергивал себя, призывая не сходить с ума. Но вообще Джим же не мог точно знать, как сейчас выглядел Спок, не так ли? Они не встречались десять лет, а до этого пять жили как какие-нибудь соседи, так что Кирк вполне мог и не узнать его при встрече. Скорее всего и не узнает. Но совершенно точно это не Спок управлял шаттлом, нет. Спок наверняка был занят на своей планете. Может быть, он выделит Киркам несколько минут своего драгоценного времени, усладит взор своими острыми ушами, подарит... 

Хватит. 

Джим медленно выдохнул и, поддавшись, уперся подбородком в макушку Боунсовой головы, волосы которого тут же защекотали гладко выбритый подбородок. Джим поморщился, но не изменил положения, разрешая себе ощущать молчаливую поддержку спящего друга. Мать позади почти неслышно ахнула и тут же что-то забормотала, обращаясь к Сэму, а Джим мимолетно подумал, что сквозь расстояние между сиденьями вполне можно было увидеть, как сейчас были близки друг к другу Джим и Маккой. Вайнона никогда не отличалась неразумностью и ненаблюдательностью, так что, сложив два и два – отсутствие девушки и наличие человека, которого Кирк не постеснялся пригласить в дом, отношение Маккоя к Джиму – она могла прийти к выводу, что ее сын – гей. «Это не так. Точнее, не совсем так, но пусть она думает, как хочет», – подумал Джим, проваливаясь в сон. Он не собирался никого переубеждать. Его грызло неприятное чувство обиды – и не сказать, что беспричинной, потому что причина очень даже была: его мать втайне от него поддерживала общение со Споком. И если бы не этот случай с приглашением на лечение отца, не факт, что Джим когда-нибудь вообще узнал бы правду. И пока что он не мог простить мать, даже допуская мысль, что прощать-то ее, в общем, не за что – Джим сам порвал все связи с... ним. Так что к Вайноне, ведомый растревоженными чувствами, он сейчас чувствовал опасное отвращение и даже не хотел смотреть в ее сторону, не то что сидеть рядом. 

Он... он мог бы отказаться. Мог бы. Мог бы встать в позу, повести себя отвратительно, унизив и оскорбив мать, получив выговор от отца и напугав Сэма, но он не посмел этого сделать. Джим поразительным образом считал, что он и имел на это право, и не имел, и сам не понимал этой необоснованной на первый взгляд двоякости собственной натуры и восприятия. Имел, потому что действительно задета его гордость, и, если уж на то пошло, у него отпуск вынужденный, его – и Боунса – могли вызвать в миссию в любой момент, какой бы мелочной ни казалась эта причина. Не имел, потому что это уже неприемлемо: Джим взрослый человек, первый офицер на самом новом флагмане Звездного Флота, он должен уже сам разбираться со своими проблемами. Спок – это его незаконченное дело, незавершенное, незакрытое, как незарастающая рана. Его слабое место, то, что делало его уязвимым, и Джим был должен прежде всего самому себе – он должен был поставить точку в этом деле. И только уже потом он был согласен окончательно и решительно принять вину перед Споком и наконец извиниться за все те ужасные вещи, которые успел совершить. Он знал, что причинил вулканцу очень много боли – незаслуженной, несправедливой. И теперь, когда пришла пора платить по счетам, Джим поклялся себе, что выполнит свой долг с честью, к чему бы это ни привело и чем бы для него ни стало. 

Боунс вдруг дернулся, всхрапнул, голова его съехала с плеча Джима, и доктор проснулся. Поморгал сонно, пробуждаясь и не понимая, где находится, но быстро сообразил, что к чему, и принял независимый вид. Джим фыркнул, и Боунс таки рассмеялся. 

* * * 

В космопорте было... пусто. Точнее, это место нельзя было назвать космопортом в его обычном значении – сравнительно небольшое сооружение с кабинами для транспортации, ведущими с плацдарма внутрь здания. И – степь вокруг. Сухая, безжизненная, обезвоженная степь с то тут, то там мелькавшими кустиками и чем-то, отдаленно напоминавшими кудрявые карликовые березы с Земли. 

Джиму здесь было непривычно и неожиданно холодно. Его стало морозить, буквально колотить еще на подлете, ладони вспотели, а Маккой, заметив состояние, бросил что-то из серии «не нервничай». Джим и сам понимал, что это все от нервов – за время полета он сумел так себя накрутить, как никто никогда не накручивал, он мог бы взять первое место по этому делу, но только призы не раздавали. Даже за это призы не раздавали, что ты будешь делать, думал Джим и обкусывал губы. Ионная обработка на выходе из космопорта не смогла добить залетевшую в ранки заразу, и Джим чувствовал, что на нижней губе стала набухать неприятная, ноющая простуда. Боунс качал головой и неодобрительно смотрел на друга, тот ничего не замечал, погруженный в себя, и спокойно вышагивал вслед за родителями. Кресло отца катилось с мерным жужжанием, он даже что-то пошутил насчет расчищенных дорог и отсутствия камней под колесами, и все напряженно рассмеялись. 

Джим вел себя тихо и никак не мог ответить на свой же вопрос: его огорчало или радовало то, что Спок не встретил их? Может быть, Джим представлял себе, как видит Спока, бросается перед ним на колени – ну, или просто проникновенно шепчет, вымаливая прощение? Бывало, что он неосознанно проигрывал в голове вероятные сценарии, отбрасывая неприемлемые или оставляя те, что могли бы пригодиться, но никогда всерьез их не воспринимал. И каждый раз глупо разочаровывался, когда что-то случалось не так, как он представлял или готовился, подспудно репетируя свои ответы и реакции. 

– Прекрати дергаться, – зашипел Боунс прямо в ухо, когда они все сели в поджидавший их ховеркар. Сэмми, не видевший раньше никаких, кроме распространенных на Земле, с интересом принялся рассматривать внутреннее оформление кара. Джордж сжимал и разжимал ладони, лежавшие на коленях, Вайнона, не выдержав, накрыла его пальцы своими и легонько сжала, выказывая поддержку и призывая успокоиться. Джордж одарил ее теплым любящим взглядом и, глубоко вздохнув, прикрыл глаза. В этом каре ему даже не пришлось расставаться с коляской – как оказалось, этот транспорт предусматривал и таких пассажиров, в отличие от ховеркаров на Земле. 

– Я не могу, – отрывисто проговорил Джим и с силой сжал челюсти. Озноб сковывал движения, мурашки словно табуном носились по всему телу, и Джим содрогался, раздражаясь сам на себя. Он прежде сталкивался с таким состоянием – когда пришлось спасать отца, но в тот раз это было после случившегося, а не до, как сейчас. В любом случае, Джиму не удавалось взять себя в руки и перестать дрожать и дергаться, как при сильном холоде. 

– Джим?.. – позвала Вайнона, - ты как? Ты нехорошо выглядишь. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

– Оф-фигительно, мам, – выдавил он и отвернулся, не желая ни видеть ее участливого и тревожного взгляда, ни слышать дальнейших вопросов. 

Ему уже не хотелось никуда ехать, и он бы с радостью вернулся обратно в космопорт, свалил бы с этого гребаного Нового Вулкана, забыл бы навсегда о гребаном Споке и больше никогда-никогда не думал бы о том, что было бы неплохо закрыть незавершенное. Но ховеркар начал неторопливо, даже как-то лениво и почти незаметно снижать скорость, и Джим почувствовал, что его сердце стало биться где-то в горле и одновременно в ушах – как такое было вообще возможно?.. 

Первым наружу выбрался Сэмми: он спрыгнул с подножки, наслаждаясь возможностью хоть как-то излить свою бесконечную энергию. Потом вышла Вайнона и помогла Джорджу съехать вниз. Родители сидели как раз около отъехавшей двери, поэтому первыми увидели... кого-то, поприветствовавшего их. Мама что-то радостно воскликнула, наверное, прижала ко рту руки и едва не начала плакать, расчувствовавшись, Сэмми и вовсе притих, не понявший еще, как нужно вести себя с... незнакомцем. Джим еще у космопорта намеренно забрался глубоко в салон кара и всю дорогу даже ни разу не выглянул в окно – знал, что переключить внимание не получится, и потому не пытался этого добиться, успешно уничтожая свои нервные клетки и покусывая губу, где так сладко болела наметившаяся простуда. И сейчас Джим вовсе не спешил выбираться наружу, ощущая, как его задница буквально влилась в сиденье, приросла, если хотите, и он не мог поднять свое тело на ноги и заставить себя выбраться из кара. Не мог. Ноги налились свинцом – не о усталости, а от страха, сердце грохотало за ушами, оглушая, Маккой дергал за руку, повторяя «пошли, пошли, пошли, Джим, черт возьми, ты должен выйти следующим!». 

Наконец, вздохнув, Джим одним рывком оказался у распахнутой двери и, на секунду зажмурившись, неловко вывалился из салона, едва устояв на ногах. Сэмми прыснул от смущения – Джим в его возрасте от смущения смеялся в неподходящих местах, так что Сэм еще держался молодцом. Вайнона действительно прижимала ладонь ко рту, глаза ее блестели, очевидно намекая на то, что мама была готова вот-вот заплакать. Джордж был суров и неприступен, но Джим-то видел, что отец чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и не знает, как себя вести. И что он счастлив видеть... его. Ревность знакомо кольнула прямо между ребер, и Джим едва ли не согнулся от ощутимого тычка – но это была не иллюзорная игла, а Маккой, толкнувший Джима, пока выбирался из кара на землю. 

Джим смотрел куда угодно, переводил глаза как мог стремительно с отца на мать, с матери на Сэма, с Сэма снова на отца – Боунс стоял позади и при всем желании не мог принять участия в этой безумной чехарде. В конце концов, поняв, что тишина стала чересчур тяжелой и невыносимой, он решительно взглянул туда, куда, не отрываясь, смотрели его родители. 

Джим был не прав, когда, в шаттле, думал, что ни за что не узнает Спока – он его узнал моментально. И его холодное бесстрастное лицо в этот миг навсегда врезалось в его память – вырезалось, как на камне, скульптурно. Черные-черные волосы, блестевшие на ярком и жарком местном солнце, широкие, устремившиеся ввысь брови – вразлет, как крылья. Карие глаза и абсолютно пустой взгляд. 

Каменное лицо. Мраморное. С зеленоватыми прожилками вен, с изумрудными мазками на скулах – на улице пекл _о_ , и Джим мгновенно вспотел в своем форменном кителе.

Джим сглотнул и сделал короткий вдох. Темные глаза даже не шевельнулись, оглядывая его, Спок даже не попытался его рассмотреть – он то ли вобрал облик Джима целиком, то ли... не интересовался им. Джим отчаянно боялся, что второе, так отчаянно, что осмелел для легкомысленного кивка и радостного: 

– Привет, Спок! 

– Живи долго и процветай, Джим, – отреагировал тот, подняв руку в традиционном жесте. Джим помнил этот жест еще с детства, когда безуспешно пытался ему научиться. Может быть, подумал он, получится сделать это здесь. – Добро пожаловать на Новый Вулкан. 

Спок сказал это всем, затем повернулся к ним спиной и пошел к домику, сокрытому в тени невысоких деревьев – Джим не знал, что это за вид. Да и не заморачивался им особенно, а смотрел на Спока – высокого, даже длинного скорее, стройного, статного и совершенно, абсолютно неприступного. Интересно, мимолетно подумал Джим, это из-за меня он таким стал? Чутье подсказывало, что в немалой степени именно из-за него, и это больше чем огорчало – это придавливало ощущением вины так, как не придавливает бетонная плита. Безжалостно. Невыносимо. Наверняка. 

– Пойдем, Джим, – подтолкнул его в спину Маккой, и Джим пошатнулся от неожиданности. Взглянул на друга недовольно, фыркнул, заметив скептически приподнятую бровь и насмешливую гримасу, мол, и что ты мне скажешь, я от тебя всякого уже наслушался, ноги в руки и пошел. И Джим пошел, не слушая забормотавшую что-то Вайнону. 

Дом у Спока оказался довольно неказистым, но прочным, надежным. Построенный из какого-то светлого, то ли сероватого, то ли коричневатого камня, дом уверенно стоял на земле, обещая своим обитателям безопасность и верное укрытие от любой непогоды и неприятности. Джиму здесь понравилось, и даже причудливые, непривычные его земному глазу интерьеры смотрелись очень мило и создавали ощущение уюта. Оформленные в бордово-коричневых тонах стены, кресла с изогнутыми ножками, незнакомые музыкальные инструменты – вот такой предстала перед ними комната, которая, должно быть, была гостиной. 

– Т'Kap сейчас выйдет – она готовит детей, – ровным тоном произнес Спок, а у Джима неожиданно для него внутри все оборвалось с ужаснейшим, страшнейшим оглушительным треском. 

– Ох, Спок, – воскликнула Вайнона и сделала было шаг ему навстречу, но Спок неосознанно тут же сделал шаг назад, сохраняя дистанцию. Ах ты гад, подумал Джим. Она ведь всего лишь хотела тебя обнять. – Прости, я не... не подумала, прости, – заговорила Вайнона и отступила дальше, чем стояла до этого.

Джим закатил глаза и принял расслабленно-наглую позу, опершись на одну ногу и принявшись высокомерно взирать на вулканца. Тот и бровью не повел – наверное, даже не заметил. Джима это не волновало – больше нет. У него все как отрезало – как раз в тот момент, как Спок произнес в одном предложении «Т'Kap» и «дети». И пусть Джим не имел права быть недовольным семейным положением Спока – это мелочи. А не мелочи – это опять пострадавшие чувства Джима, и пока он в них не разберется, им со Споком лучше не встречаться от слова совсем. Оставаться наедине им ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что сейчас Джим больше всего хотел вцепиться в восковую маску, что тот носил вместо лица, и разодрать все в кровь, лишь бы наружу вылезло что-нибудь настоящее, пусть даже это будет боль. Лучше, если это будет боль. 

Спок больше не был тем Споком, какого Джим знал. Спок стал чужим, слишком чужим, отвратительно чужим, и Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать – он чувствовал, как в его груди зарождается жгучая, плавящая ненависть к этой чертовой планете, к этой культуре, к этой безысходной необходимости быть именно таким. 

О, Джим прекрасно понимал, что Спок не может иначе – тот всегда был перфекционистом. А после того, как они лишились планеты, вулканцы вообще должны болезненно реагировать на любое вмешательство со стороны в их «классическое» вулканское поведение. Джим понимал, что этим инопланетникам нужно соответствовать своему народу, чтобы ни в коем случае не потерять свою культуру. И отсюда эта безжизненность, эта... мраморность. Бледная незагорелая кожа вызывала опасения, но так, наверное, было нормально. Джиму оказалось не по себе видеть Спока таким – он помнил, каким тот мог быть, каким был много лет назад. Джим не хотел такого Спока, да только теперь у него Спока не было. 

Он, наверное, никогда не перестанет об этом думать. 

– Располагайтесь, – Спок указал на кресла вокруг прозрачного столика, и Джим вдруг прикипел взглядом к этому предмету мебели: тот был цельным, абсолютно прозрачным, с очаровывающими лиловыми и фиолетовыми разводами, навсегда застывшими в... горной породе? Этот – минерал? – очень походил на земной кварц. Разводы казались застывшим дымом и проходили через весь столик, и это было... красиво. 

Спок остался стоять, заведя руки за спину. Джим помнил и эту его привычку, сейчас как никогда находя в этой позе сходство с выведенными на прогулку заключенными – видел в учебнике истории. Возможно, если бы Спок не сутулился так безнадежно, то не напоминал бы их, но... 

В отдалении послышался негромкий шум, топот маленьких ножек, и дверь в гостиную приоткрылась. Джим весь подобрался, выпрямился, будто готовясь принять бой, и пораженно выдохнул, увидев вошедшую в комнату женщину. 

Т'Kap была красива. Очень красива, ее внешность было просто не описать. И вот уж кому бледность была к лицу и не вызывала желание поинтересоваться здоровьем. Высокая прическа открывала острые уши и широкий гладкий лоб, упругие локоны оглаживали виски и скулы при каждом повороте головы, выразительные черты лица вкупе с бровями и холодными глазами вызывали не только настороженность, но и восхищение. И Джим никак не мог определиться, на что же смотреть, его взгляд блуждал по лицу женщины и впитывал весь ее образ целиком, выдергивая из общего то губы, то ресницы, то серьги. 

Следом за Т'Kap в гостиную вошли двое малышей. Они были странно одеты: то ли в платья, то ли в туники, но наверняка в этой одежде было очень жарко. Маленькие сапожки мелькали быстро-быстро, пока дети переставляли ножки, и когда они подошли к матери и замерли, Джим проглотил восклицание. 

Дети Спока были близнецами – абсолютно одинаковыми, один в один. На вид им было года три, может быть, четыре – насколько Джим помнил, прикидывая изменения росшего на его глазах Спока. 

– Это T'Рук, – низким голосом сказала Т'Kap, кладя на голову одному ребенку – судя по имени, девочке – длиннопалую ладонь. 

– Это – Сенот, – представил мальчика Спок. Мальчишка посмотрел на Джима своими огромными темными глазами и потянул в рот большой палец, а Спок привычным движением остановил маленькую ручку и несильно сжал ее в своей ладони. Сенот взглянул на отца и перевел взгляд на Джима. Тому стало очень интересно, почему сынишка Спока так его разглядывал, но Джим не показал виду, что ему не по себе. А ему было не по себе. 

Вайнона откашлялась, чувствуя, что дело никак не сдвинется с мертвой точки, и, встав с кресла, заговорила: 

– Спок, Т'Kap, позвольте представить вам членов нашей семьи, – она чуть развернулась, став боком к родным, и начала: – Меня зовут Вайнона Кирк. Это – Джордж, отец семейства. Это – Джим, это – Сэмюэл, младший сын, – Сэмми удивленно вскинул голову, когда услышал, что мама назвала его полным именем. – Это – Леонард Маккой, близкий... друг Джима. 

Джим кисло улыбнулся, уверенный в том, что все теперь точно были убеждены, что Боунс ему не только друг, но и... бр-р-р. Только не Боунс. И в то же время неприятное торжество, совершенно необоснованное, разлилось по телу Джима не хуже обжигающего алкоголя, пронеслось нелепой, чужой мыслью: «Не только у тебя может быть жена, у меня тоже есть тот, кто меня любит». С Маккоем у Джима ничего не было, но сейчас ему было на это плевать – со стороны казалось, что он не один. И это было важно – важно, чтобы Спок понял, что Джим не был и не будет без него один. 

* * * 

Остаток вечера прошел в странной обстановке. За пару часов с того времени, как Кирки и Маккой прибыли в дом Спока, они уже успели обосноваться в выделенных им комнатах. Что закономерно, Джима с Боунсом поселили в одной, но им было не привыкать – четыре года в Академии они провели бок о бок, потому что жили в общежитии вместе, так что Джим не обратил на это никакого внимания. Джордж тем временем принялся коситься на Маккоя, словно начиная видеть его по-другому, и Джиму приходилось сдерживать смех всякий раз, когда он замечал подозрительные взгляды в сторону друга. Он даже начал подумывать, что это не было такой уж плохой идеей – спрятаться за вымышленными отношениями с Боунсом. Джиму сейчас была нужна прочная поддержка, а силы он черпал от прикосновения к другим людям. Прикасаться к родителям он не желал – отталкивало что-то, а вот к Маккою теперь можно было лезть сколько угодно. Не то чтобы Джим злоупотреблял этим преимуществом – скорее, позволял себе не сдохнуть от ужаса и паники. 

Перед ужином его снова заколотило. Мороз начал бегать по коже, и Джим содрогался, Маккой смотрел на него обеспокоенно и, наверное, думал, что с ним можно сделать: принести лишний свитер или лучше просто вырубить. Второй вариант казался Боунсу милосерднее. 

Т'Kap за столом не было. Спок привстал, выжидая, пока Вайнона займет свое место, и сел обратно, с почти неслышным стуком придвинув стул ближе к столу. В противовес Джим с таким скрежетом провел ножками по полу, что все дернулись и состроили гримасы – все, кроме Спока. Его детей за столом не оказалось – близнецы были еще слишком малы, чтобы есть вместе со взрослыми, и Сэмми, сообразивший, что к чему, гордился тем, что дорос до такого. 

– Т'Kap сейчас подойдет, – сообщил Спок. 

– Позволь угадать: она занимается детьми? – обронил Джим, увлеченно рассматривая пустую тарелку перед собой. 

– Именно так, – спокойно произнес Спок, а у Джима замерло сердце. Он почувствовал досаду – какие глупости, на самом деле, подумаешь, вулканец, подумаешь, давно не виделись, подумаешь, ответил на его вопрос, ну ерунда же все это. Так нет же – дебильное сердце грозилось сорваться в аритмию и устроить сердечный приступ, как будто Джим не проверялся в медкомплексе и не получил на руки результат, что все в его теле в прекрасном здоровом состоянии. Но нет, повториться тому, что случилось дома, когда Вайнона сообщила новость, Джим не позволит ни за что. Только не здесь. 

– А что будет на ужин? – непосредственно спросил Сэм, смотря на маму. Надо было смотреть на Спока, но мальчик пока что его побаивался, поэтому интуитивно искал путь попроще. 

– Я не знаю, Сэмми, – улыбнулась Вайнона и взглянула на вулканца: – Спок, – зашептала она – открой тайну: что будет на ужин? 

– Нет никакой тайны, Вайнона, но на ужин не будет никакой животной пищи, – серьезно ответил Спок, не уловив шутки. Джим прикрыл глаза, сдерживая едкое замечание насчет того, что кто-то стал слишком вулканцем. А впрочем...

– Нельзя стать «слишком» вулканцем, Джим. Нельзя стать «слишком» кем-то. 

– Конечно, – наигранно серьезно кивнул тот и пару раз выразительно моргнул, передразнивая Спока. Боунс слева от Джима что-то буркнул и схватился за стакан с водой, Вайнона сокрушенно покачала головой, Джордж не подал виду, что что-то заметил, а Сэмми было все равно на взрослые разборки. Он сидел на стуле и весело болтал ногами, и за это получил от раздраженной матери замечание, после чего понурился и утих. – Конечно, нельзя, Спок. Но у тебя, не поверишь, получилось. 

Спок неуловимо – но Джим заметил это, так как неотрывно смотрел на вулканца, не желая пропустить ничего – поджал губы, выражая то ли недовольство, то ли нетерпение. В груди екнуло, и Кирк, торжествуя, поздравил себя с тем, что ему удалось добиться реакции. Это дало необъяснимое чувство, будто не все еще было потеряно, раз у него получилось это. А это уже было смешно – будто еще осталось что-то, что пока что не было потеряно. 

Т'Kap появилась очень не вовремя. Она прикатила впереди себя необычного вида сервировочный столик и по очереди поставила перед каждым гостем его порцию. Когда она оказалась рядом с Джимом, то тот почувствовал, как на него пахнуло страшным холодом – так, что Кирк даже поежился от неприятных мурашек. Ему почудилось, что Т'Kap окинула его цепким недобрым взглядом, но убедиться в этом он не смог.

В центре стола она расположила главное блюдо – Джим не смог определить, что это такое. Рядом с главным Т'Kap разместила салат с яркими желто-зелеными и пронзительно розовыми компонентами, и Джим честно насторожился, глядя на эту красоту. Когда все расселись, он наконец опустил взгляд в собственную тарелку и сглотнул, увидев в ней что-то грязно-розового цвета. 

– Эм-м-м... – протянул он. – Эм-м, ну я... не голоден? Не голоден, да. 

– Это овощной суп, Джим, – холодно произнес Спок. Т'Kap промолчала, хотя вполне могла бы оскорбиться на невежливую, неказисто подобранную причину не есть то, что она приготовила. А может, она и оскорбилась – кто их, вулканок, поймет. Ему бы с одним разобраться, куда с целой планетой... О, да прекрати уже. 

– Я очень за него рад, – кивнул Джим. – Но я лучше салата – слежу за фигурой, сам понимаешь, – слева послышалось отчаянное Боунсово «Ты что плетешь?!». Кирк рад бы был ответить, да не мог – сам ни черта не понимал. Слова сами рвались с языка, сыпались, как горох из лопнувшего пакета – лови, не соберешь. 

Наступила неприятная длинная пауза, которую, тихонько откашлявшись, нарушила Вайнона, с негромким, но оглушительным в тишине за столом смешком проговорившая:

– Я бы предпочла вести за столом неспешную и интересную беседу, мальчики, – она отпила из стакана с фиолетовым соком – Джим сначала подумал, что кто-то выдавил свеклу, но потом подумал, что этому овощу тут взяться неоткуда. А потом иначе подумал: свеклу, как и остальные земные культуры, могли выделить на его родной планете, когда вулканцы отправились осваивать свой новый дом далеко-далеко в космос. Это все звучало так приторно и волшебно, что Джим скривился. 

– Вам, Джеймс, и салат пришелся не по душе? – спросила Т'Kap. – В таком случае, боюсь, и основное блюдо не окажется вам по вкусу, и вы останетесь голодным. Мне бы этого не хотелось. В конце концов, вы наш гость. 

Джим так и слышал это «вы наш гость, как бы нас это ни огорчало». 

– Нет-нет, что вы, салат хорош, – Кирк набрал на вилку побольше непонятных овощей и принялся усиленно жевать. – М-м-м-м, – без шуток протянул он, действительно наслаждаясь вкусом. – Вы потрясающе готовите, Т'Kap, Споку невероятно с вами повезло. 

Вулканка качнула головой, принимая комплимент, а Джим не мог точно ответить даже самому себе, солгал он или нет. Спок кинул в его сторону внимательный, но мимолетный взгляд, будто сотой доли секунды ему хватило на то, чтобы просканировать Джима и узнать все его тайны и желания. 

– Ох, Т'Kap, я буду вам очень благодарна, если вы дадите мне пару рецептов, потому что это восхитительно! - воскликнула Вайнона, и тут же: – Джим не любит растительную пищу, извините его...

– Вайнона, Джим может извиниться и сам, – осадил ее Джордж низким недовольным голосом. 

– Могу, да, – кивнул Джим и продолжил спокойно закидывать в себя салат. 

* * * 

– … Именно! – рассмеялась Вайнона. – И тогда я запретила ему бегать по лужам, а он маленький, не понимает ничего – ну, это Джордж думал, что Джим ничего не понимает, я-то знала, что он у нас очень умный и хитрый мальчик, – Т'Kap, не улыбнувшись, кивнула, соглашаясь с ней. Глаза вулканки потеплели – она явно думала о собственных детях. – Мы не успели купить ему резиновые сапожки – вот просто из головы вылетело, а дождь прошел, лужи на улице, ребенку-то самый восторг ноги промочить и носом потом шмыгать, – Вайнона сделала паузу, переводя дух.

– Ма-а-ам, – протянул Джим, краснея. Он с попеременным успехом то розовел, то бледнел – в зависимости от истории, которой решала поделиться мама. В данный момент его щеки окрасил очень, очень яркий румянец. 

– Да брось, Джим, это же забавно!.. И мы шли с ним по улице, а я уже запретила ему прыгать в воду, так он, когда мы остановились на переходе, держа меня за руку и не двигаясь с места, изогнулся весь, даже язык высунул от стараний, и носком своего ботинка пытался дотянуться до ближайшей лужи! – Вайнона покачала головой, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. 

– О-о-о, – простонал Джим и от отчаяния уронил голову на грудь. Мама выбрала отличный способ отомстить ему за ужасное поведение за столом. 

– Да ладно, – расхохотался Боунс. – Черт возьми, Джимми... извините, – буркнул он, вспомнив, где находится. 

– А Спок – милый, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я расскажу кое-что? – когда ему было почти два года, добрался до кухни... – Джим сразу догадался, о чем решила рассказать мама. – Я оставила его одного с Джимом и на несколько минут поднялась наверх – Спок вообще мог всегда быть с Джимом, он совсем не нуждался в моем внимании. Если бы Джим еще не забывал его кормить и делать иные дела, а не только с ним играть, – Вайнона постаралась удержать серьезное выражение лица. – Так вот, Спок, оставленный с Джимом внизу, добрался до моей кухни. Поскольку он был маленьким, то особый интерес для него представили нижние ящики гарнитура, он успешно распахнул дверцы и достал оттуда пакет с рисом... Нет, если бы ребенок поставил его обратно, я бы забеспокоилась, так что Спок поступил как самый нормальный и здоровый малыш – продырявил пакет и пошел сеять рис по всему дому. Джим заметил это не сразу, но все-таки заметил, это делает ему честь, – Вайнона шутливо поклонилась поджавшему губы Джиму. Тот кисло улыбнулся и покивал головой, мол, да-да, я опять звезда вечера, пусть и рассказывают о Споке, да, смейтесь-смейтесь. Боунс тихо смеялся, зажимая рот ладонью – доктор весь покраснел, глаза были зажмурены и на ресницах поблескивали выступившие от веселья слезы. 

– Я не сразу заподозрила неладное, – продолжала Вайнона. Она с огромным удовольствием вспоминала прошлые чудачества детей, которые сейчас сидели перед ней уже взрослые, статные. Время пролетело в один миг – вот оно, материнское проклятие: нельзя вернуть сыновей в детство, нельзя вырастить сыновей в свои глазах. Для нее Спок и Джим всегда будут оставаться маленькими шебутными детьми. – Но насторожилась, когда, после пары невнятных возгласов, наступила тишина, потом что-то заскрежетало по полу, раздался грохот, как будто упало что-то металлическое и пустое – потом я узнала, что это были терки и дуршлаг – Джим что-то залепетал, Спок рассмеялся – заливисто смеялся, любо-дорого. Джим зашикал на него, и тут я уже не выдержала – спустилась вниз... лучше бы я этого не делала. Или подождала бы еще. Потому что глазам моим предстала такая ужасная картина, отображающая степень находчивости моего сына, что я очень растерялась, ругать его или хвалить. Во-первых, Джим попытался замести весь рис под диван, под ковер и даже под дверь. Во-вторых, то, что не влезло, он залил водой и попытался накрыть сверху тазиками и мисками – не иначе как думал, что так я рис не увижу. В-третьих, он попробовал отмыть измазавшегося в красках Спока – они рисовали в гостиной, пока Спок не потерял интерес. А после посева риса по всему первому этажу он уже потерял интерес к этому делу и вернулся к рисованию, испачкав ладошки, а заодно диван, пол и ковер зеленым цветом. Так что эти двое сидели на полу, Джим тер щечки Спока белой салфеткой со стола в столовой, и оба посмотрели на меня, когда я оказалась внизу. Джим – с испугом, Спок – с восторгом. И я его понимала – и понимаю до сих пор – то, что приключилось с ним, было просто потрясающе! – на этой ноте Вайнона закончила очередную историю и потерла собственные щеки, будто заново переживая то, что только что рассказала, и ставя себя на место маленького вулканца. Джим сидел красный как помидор, Спок слегка позеленел, Боунс больше просто не мог смеяться и только коротко постанывал. Джордж от души повеселился, вспоминая вместе с женой то, что было, пока дети оставались маленькими. Сэмми уже давно спал в комнате вместе с близнецами – на него отдельной спальни не нашлось. Т'Kap заметно смягчилась по отношению к своим гостям. Ко всем, кроме Джима. 

– Вообще, это было очень странное, но чудесное время – когда эти двое росли вместе, – задумчиво произнесла Вайнона. – Мы с Джорджем не сразу нашли выход из ситуации, когда должны были взять ребенка, но уже был свой, очень ревнивый и любящий родительское внимание. Мы тогда разыграли настоящий спектакль – рассказали о таких загадочных вулканцах, о постигшей их беде, о ребятишках, оставшихся без дома и семьи. Джимми тут же потребовал, чтобы мы взяли себе одного – а лучше двух, как-нибудь, чтобы никто не заметил – вулканца, самого-самого, остроухого-остроухого, и был потом уверен, что Спока взяли только из-за него. Джим, кстати, долго-долго считал, что Спок из-за этого вообще принадлежит ему, он так и говорил «Мой Спок». Я пыталась взять его на руки, а Джим дергался ревниво, не желая делиться своим Споком, и это было так мило, так трогательно, – вздохнула она, и вот тут-то Джим не выдержал. 

– Спасибо, дорогие вулканцы Спок, Т'Kap, за теплый прием и очень вкусный ужин. Вы, Т'Kap, потрясающе готовите, не обращайте на меня, дурака, внимания, пожалуйста, я последнее время сам не свой – не знаю, что говорю и что делаю. Спасибо, мам, что рассказала столько интересных и поучительных историй, – «твоя месть удалась, но зачем ты влезла в мои чувства так глубоко? Зачем рассказала последнее?..». – Отец, увидимся завтра, Боунс... – на последнем имени Джимов голос сорвался. Джим, почувствовав резкую тошноту, почти выдохнул, выдавил из себя пять букв и с силой заставил себя не закрывать глаза. Ему так отчаянно хотелось зажмуриться, спрятаться от всех в самом себе, в темноте собственной головы, но он не дал себе этого сделать. Джим держал осанку, выходя из-за стола и прощаясь со всеми, деревянной походкой проследовал в недлинный коридор, ведший к комнатам, и с хриплым, тяжелым вздохом осел на пол у двери в их с Маккоем спальню. Больше дышать у него не получалось. 

– Джимми! – кричал Маккой, потом его дергали, мяли, раздевали. «Не надо», «Не трогай», «Я стесняюсь» каждый раз почти срывалось с языка, но что-то не давало этому произойти, и Джим глотал слова, запихивал их себе в глотку, туда, где стоял огромный комок, не дававший глотнуть воздуха. – Черт возьми, Джимбо, ну что ты не можешь по-нормальному, что ты все через... драму, проклятье! – Боунс срывался, кричал, Джим чувствовал под собой жесткий прохладный пол, и разгоряченная, пылавшая кожа встретила холодок очень охотно. В шею что-то кольнуло, ошпарив изнутри распространившимся лекарством, Джим дернулся весь, изогнулся, выталкивая из горла комок что было сил. – Давай, давай, Джим, давай, капитан, сынок, что с ним, помогите, доктор, пожалуйста, Джим, Джим, Джим... 

* * *   
Его вырубило. Судя по осунувшемуся лицу Боунса, сидевшего в кресле у кровати, по боли в шее и ноющей груди, ему было плохо. Ладно, очень плохо. Хорошо, слишком плохо, чтобы он смог справиться с этим сам. 

Все-таки здорово, что он уговорил Боунса лететь вместе с ним. Подумав об этом, Джим попробовал засмеяться, но наружу вырвался только скрипучий хрип. Маккой встрепенулся, скинув с себя опутавшую его сетями дрему, и подался вперед, хватая Джима за руку – по наитию. Джим сейчас нуждался в прикосновениях так, как никогда не нуждался в кислороде. Окей, он преувеличивает – как не нуждался в кислороде до недавнего приступа аллергии. 

– Ну ты и дал... – только и смог сказать Боунс. Джим не хотел видеть в его глазах столько облегчения и счастья оттого, что остался в живых. Ему казалось, что это неправильно – он ведь не такой хороший, каким его считал Маккой, не нужно ему так переживать за Джима, ведь тот совсем не хороший, а очень даже плохой, недостойный такой любви, которая пылала в глазах друга. Чистая, светлая отцовская любовь – когда-то Джим видел это чувство в других глазах, но он уже несколько лет в них не смотрел. 

– Так получилось, – проскрипел Джим. Знакомо – как всегда, когда у него отекало горло. Он еще долго будет говорить не своим голосом, больше напоминающим несмазанную калитку. – Я не специально, Боунс, ты же... 

– Да знаю, – отмахнулся друг. – Ярко-розовый фрукт – это был фрукт в том салате, а не овощ – выведенный селекционным путем отдаленный родственник земных пасленовых, и... 

– Да я ж мог умереть, – попытался пошутить Джим, но у него не получилось – Маккой впился в него таким злым взглядом, что Кирку стало стыдно. – Окей, я мудак, больше не буду так делать и ничего есть не буду, и вообще только впредь из твоих рук после тысячи проверок на безопасность, – занудным тоном произнес Джим, и Маккой начал оттаивать – его начало потряхивать. – Долго сидел? Ложись давай, я теперь не умру и в уходе не нуждаюсь.

– Мне проще самому тебя убить, Джим. Раз – и не буду больше мучиться, спасая твою никчемную бесполезную задницу, – заворчал Маккой, обходя кровать по периметру и занимая свою половину. Через секунду погас свет.

– Хей-хей, не надо говорить о моей потрясающей бесценной заднице в таком пренебрежительном тоне! Ей неприятно это слышать!..

– Черт... Джим. 

– Что?

– Да спи уже. 

И только засыпая – тело охотно расслабилась на твердом матрасе вулканской кровати, собираясь восполнить недостаток сна и сил – Джим, до конца не уверенный, расслышал удаляющуюся тихую неуловимую для непривыкшего слуха поступь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Наутро в доме было пусто – близнецы, наверное, были в детском саду, Т'Kap тоже не наблюдалось, Спока и Джорджа Джим не смог найти, даже облазив все комнаты. Точнее, он бы был рад облазить все комнаты – у него получилось обойти некоторые из них. В родительской спальне не было никого, в детской тоже пусто, похоже, что в доме остались только они с Маккоем. И это было несказанно хорошо. Джим догадывался, куда подевалась мама вместе с Сэмом и Т'Kap – наверняка поехали смотреть местные красоты. Что в пустынных степях могло быть интересного, Джим не знал, зато он был очень доволен, что может хоть немного побыть наедине с собой. Боунс не считался – после вчерашнего и всех предыдущих случаев Маккой мог бы считаться правой рукой Джима. Или ногой. В общем, чем-то настолько родным, близким и знакомым, что не замечаешь, когда оно есть, но ужасаешься, когда оно отсутствует. 

Время до обеда пролетело незаметно за размышлениями и нелегким разговором с Боунсом, который посчитал необходимым кое-что для себя прояснить. Потом Джим умудрился отыскать небольшое помещение без окон – он сначала подумал, что это кладовка, но, заинтересовавшись, понял, что это кабинет. Рабочий кабинет Спока, если говорить точно. На полках, тянувшихся вдоль стен, стояли старые книги, было много электронных примочек, разбираться с которыми Джим не захотел, да и не совсем красиво это было – врываться в чужой кабинет и рассматривать содержимое стола и полок. 

К середине дня вернулись Вайнона, Сэмми и Т'Kap, которая действительно устроила гостям небольшую экскурсию по поселению вулканцев. Смотреть особо было нечего, как считал Джим, но наверняка что-то любопытное нашлось – вон как глаза брата и матери сияли довольством и сытым интересом. Правда, как только они увидели Джима, так сразу же бросились к нему, и все эмоции в них вытеснила обеспокоенность. Вайнона забросала его вопросами о самочувствии, а Джим старался не огрызаться – его немного задело, что его родные так запросто оставили его одного после того, как он едва не умер. Умом Джим понимал, что его оставили не одного, а в компании квалифицированного доктора, который, собственно, и спас его жизнь накануне, но неприятная обида все равно подтачивала его сердце. 

Т'Kap застыла рядом с ними. Джиму подсознательно казалось, что вулканка сейчас, если бы была человеком, а не полуроботом, нервно переступала бы с ноги на ногу, не решаясь ни извиниться, ни даже просто заговорить о случившемся. Впрочем, глобально ее вины в этом не было – Т'Kap не могла знать о многочисленных аллергиях Джима, но Кирк считал, что вулканка корит себя. У них, вулканцев, было какое-то гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. В любом случае, она выдавила из себя несколько слов, Джим ответил ей в том же духе, и они благополучно разошлись. 

Через несколько часов Т'Kap ушла, чтобы вернуться с близнецами. А следом за ней в дом вошли и Спок с Джорджем, которые, как уже догадался Джим, были в Центре, где работал Спок, занимаясь исследованиями и экспериментами в медицинской сфере. Судя по виду отца, у него действительно были реальные шансы вновь встать на ноги, и, хотя он не поверил сразу в то, что это может случиться, теперь его глаза горели одновременно и уверенностью, и надеждой. 

Пройдя в гостиную, Спок – Джим почувствовал – первым делом нашел взглядом его. Затылок Кирка огладило теплотой и мурашки бросились врассыпную по спине и плечам, но ощущение очень быстро пропало. Затем Спок подошел к Т'Kap и прижал сомкнутые указательный и средний пальцы к точно так же выставленным ее. Поцелуй, пронеслось в голове, традиционный семейный поцелуй. Вайнона и Джордж до сих пор приветствовали друг друга именно так, даже если расставались не больше чем на час – кстати, сейчас родители делали то же самое. Вайнона склонилась к Джорджу и поспешно, коротко поцеловала его в губы, тут же мягко улыбнувшись. 

Джиму стало противно, Сэмми тоже скривился. Джим дал ему подзатыльник, брат возмущенно на него посмотрел, и Джим, не сдержавшись, показал мелкому язык. Сэмми задохнулся от негодования и восторга, шутливо сощурился и замахнулся, чтобы наподдать старшему брату, но тот, сделав страшные глаза, притянул мальца к себе и взъерошил ему светлые, как и у него самого, волосы. Близнецы с интересом смотрели на их стычку, а вот Спок... Спок глядел на Сэма тяжелым взглядом. Насколько Джим мог определить по себе – ну, он же смотрелся в зеркало периодически, знал, как и когда выглядит – так смотрят, когда что-то вспоминают. 

* * *

Так прошло несколько дней. Джим мало участвовал в увлекательных для остальных беседах – боялся, что снова сорвется и наговорит кучу всего ненужного, выдав собственное состояние с головой. А ему было что выдавать: конечно, слабость от приступа прошла,но слабость душевная покидать его не желала, и, впившись, присосавшись к нему однажды, отставать не хотела. Джим начал избегать общества остальных, присутствуя только на завтраках, обедах и ужинах – он даже, измаявшись от безделья, нехотя напрямую попросил у Спока разрешение воспользоваться компьютером, в котором должны были храниться многие любопытные научные файлы. Вулканец позволил Джиму не только это, но еще и разрешил сидеть в его кабинете, молча открыв перед Кирком дверь, но пароля от многих папок не дал. 

 

Преследуемый необъяснимым чувством, Джим для собственного спокойствия начал повсюду носить с собой коммуникатор для связи с «Энтерпрайз». Это было глупо и действительно необъяснимо – здесь, у Нового Вулкана, неоткуда было взяться этому флагману, да и остальным тоже здесь было не место. Планета никому не даст посадки и даже не уделит внимания входящему срочному вызову... если, конечно, связаться попытаются не с Главным Командным Управлением Безопасности, а, например, с кем-то другим, у кого случайно окажется настроенный на нужную частоту коммуникатор. Но все равно это не отвечало на главный вопрос: с чего Джим постоянно хватался за него? 

Насколько Кирк сумел заметить, поселение вулканцев очень напоминало военную базу. Тут некому было нападать на население, от диких зверей, ранее бывших единственными обитателями планеты, спасало ограждение, не пропуская опасность внутрь периметра. Но даже при всем при этом здесь были традиционные, воссозданные по сохранившимся изображениям и описаниям храмы и не только. Это было понятно – необходимость защищаться и просчитывать все вероятные действия и события; у вулканцев просто не оставалось выхода. И Джим чувствовал уважение к этому малочисленному – пока что – народу, который так отчаянно и крепко цеплялся за жизнь, постепенно выкарабкиваясь из бездны. 

Дни на Новом Вулкане тянулись так долго, что казались бесконечными. Уже неделя пролетела, и Джим временами удивлялся: как это всего неделя? Из развлечений и было, что только компьютер Спока да беседы с Маккоем, повторявшиеся, крутившиеся вокруг одного и того же, но поразительно не надоедавшие. В целом, можно было сказать, что Джим пожалел, что прилетел сюда. Он своего так и не добился: извиниться не получилось. За все это время Джим только и сумел, что спросить насчет доступа к компьютеру, заговорить о чем-то намного более личном он не находил в себе смелости. Она вся испарилась, словно ее никогда и не было. Словно Джим и не решал, что расшибется, но своего добьется и совесть, наконец, освободит. Но у него не получалось. 

Спок ходил мимо него, сидел с ним за одним столом – пару раз даже занес в собственный кабинет десерт с фруктовым напитком, чтобы Джим не оголодал. Он бы понял, если бы это сделала Т'Kap, ведь именно она была хозяйкой в доме, но Джим все-таки подозревал, что вулканка не пожелала лишний его раз видеть. Забота со стороны Спока стала сюрпризом, и Джим так и не определился, приятным или нет. Она казалась... неожиданной, чужой, притянутой за уши и совершенно, абсолютно нелогичной. После всего, что Джим творил?.. Он не мог допустить и мысли, что Спок забыл о прошлом, что простил его. А раз так, то откуда это все? Джим чувствовал, что ничего не понимает, что запутался и уже не знает, где, как и зачем он оказался. Нет, определенно не стоило сюда лететь – надо было остаться на Земле. 

Очередной ужин выдался практически праздничным: Джорджа положили в Центр, где работал Спок. Это говорило о том, что отца взялись лечить. Раньше и так было известно, что Джорджа заберут, но все то время, что он проходил обязательные проверки и сдавал анализы, мотаясь туда и обратно вместе с вулканцем, все испытывали тревогу: а вдруг что-то сорвется? Вдруг не совпадет по необходимым контрольным показателям и придется возвращаться ни с чем? Но теперь все было в порядке. 

– Спок, – позвал Джим прежде, чем сообразил, что делает. 

– … Да, Джим? – после небольшой паузы, которая подразумевала, что Джим продолжит, откликнулся Спок и отложил столовый прибор. Кирк покосился на вилку вулканца, которая виднелась с его места и на которой остались частички пищи. Фу, подумал Джим. Как неаккуратно. 

– А не мог бы ты рассказать нам, что это за исследования ты проводил в своем центре? 

– Если я не ошибаюсь, все присутствующие – кроме тебя, Джим – уже знают о моих исследованиях. 

Джим так и слышал едкое «Если бы ты не сбегал после ужинов со скоростью метеорита, если бы не прятался по углам, то давно знал бы все мои тайны». И сказано это было совсем не голосом Спока. Джим пожевал губы и ослепительно улыбнулся:

– Тогда, может быть, я просто предполагаю, возможно, ты снизойдешь и поделишься исключительно со мной этой великой тайной твоего Медицинско-Исследовательского Центра, а, Спок? Не посчитаешь ли ты мою просьбу чересчур самонадеянной, о властелин моей временной обители? – Джима откровенно понесло. Он не мог закрыть собственный рот, слова сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия – бурно, шумно, язвительно. Вайнона охнула и закрыла рот рукой, Боунс вытаращился на Джима, а Сэм нахмурился, не понимая толком ничего, но чувствуя назревавшую бурю. Т'Kap, как и Спок, отложила столовые приборы и вышла из-за стола под предлогом смены блюд – настала пора десерта и чая. Не надоедает же ей готовить, зло подумал Джим, задолбала ты выпендриваться, хозяйственная ты женушка. Ненавижу. 

– Это не тайна, Джим, – спокойным, слишком спокойным и чересчур отстраненным тоном заговорил Спок, делая глоток из бокала с чем-то голубым. – Я действительно уже отвечал на эти вопросы, тебя в тот момент среди интересовавшихся не было, поэтому не вижу причин для грубости. 

Джим вспыхнул – румянец опалил его щеки, и жар медленно начал угасать, не торопясь бесследно исчезнуть и напоминая о себе неприятными стыдными всполохами. 

– Я начал поиск решения проблемы Джорджа сразу же после того, как узнал о случившемся. Я не посчитал необходимым сообщать направление моих изысканий Вайноне, потому что не посчитал допустимой возможность ложно обнадеживающей информации. Процентная вероятность того, что мои исследования привели бы к положительному результату, составляла 27,4%, а это не та величина, при которой стоит говорить что-либо о работе. Как только я добился удовлетворительных итогов, я многократно проверил их с учетом всех допустимых погрешностей и только после этого вызвал вас сюда. 

– Надо же, как интересно, – протянул Джим, скалясь в пространство. Чувство, ошарашившее его только что, было похоронено уже давно – достаточно давно для того, чтобы не требовать к себе внимания. 

Это нельзя было назвать ревностью. Оно больше походило на тихие, как отдаленные раскаты грома, отголоски детского соперничества, которое в полной мере заявило о себе в момент, когда Джим был уверен в себе меньше всего. 

Кошмарные для его детского сознания события произошли, когда ему было одиннадцать лет. Он не смог справиться с переживаниями в одиночку и предпочел безжалостно разделаться с собственными чувствами и дорогими сердцу воспоминаниями единственным доступным ему способом – перекрыть все хорошее плохим. И чтобы все прошло как можно успешнее, Джим интуитивно поступил правильно, безжалостно перечеркивая все хорошее, что случилось с ним и Споком, новыми событиями, в которых Спок был чужим, ненавистным персонажем. Джим всегда был умным, решительным и смелым мальчиком. И к борьбе с ветряными мельницами собственных слабости и неуверенности он приступил немедленно. 

Вот только родители его не поддержали. Их отношение к Споку не изменилось ни на йоту, и тот по-прежнему оставался для них любимым сыном, как и Джим, но... но Джим никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что, несмотря на то что он был родным Вайноне и Джорджу, те непозволительно тепло относились к приемному, неродному Споку. Джиму стало казаться, что ему не хватает родительского внимания, и это оказалось самой страшной пыткой из всех, какие можно было придумать. Вот и случилось то, чего опасались родители, когда брали Спока – Джим почувствовал в вулканце соперника и принялся уничтожать его всеми возможными способами. А многого Споку и не потребовалось – мальчик отчаянно любил Джима, ему было больно чувствовать подобное отношение, изменившееся так резко и кардинально, как солнце весной сменяется ливнем. Хватило нескольких ударов, чтобы навсегда отвернуть от себя вулканца, и десяти лет, чтобы каждый день понимать, какой ужасной и неисправимой ошибкой это оказалось. 

И сейчас – когда Джим чувствовал себя очень уязвимым – он обнаружил, что Спок, исчезнув из его жизни, думал о его родителях. В то время как Джим мотался по космосу в чертовой консервной банке, увеличивая расстояние, чтобы разорвать, наконец, последние нити, Спок работал над исцелением Джорджа, которого три года назад не смог спасти Джим. И он нашел способ. Спок всегда находил способ, ведь он всегда был умницей и хорошим мальчиком, не бил стекла и не связывался с плохими компаниями. Он... просто улетел навсегда, но это не помешало ему исполнять сыновний долг. 

– Джим?.. – голос Вайноны отрезвил его. Джим дернулся, как будто резко проснулся, и недоуменно огляделся вокруг: Т'Kap уже пришла, и на его тарелке теперь лежал кусок пирога. Компоненты гарантированно не опасны. Спок разговаривал с женой, касаясь при этом ее руки своей и аккуратно, будто нервно поглаживая ее пальцы своими. Боунс уплетал пирог, Сэмми от него не отставал, только Вайнона тревожно смотрела на Джима, который вдруг захотел ее успокоить и улыбнулся. Мама облегченно улыбнулась в ответ, но обеспокоенность все равно до конца не ушла из ее взгляда. 

– Да в порядке все, мам, – негромко проговорил Джим и положил в рот кусочек пирога. Он немного опасался здесь есть после того, что случилось, и это было нормально, но заметно напрягало Т'Kap. А вот это уже очень радовало Джима, но он не спешил этого демонстрировать, отводя глаза с затененным ресницами торжеством внутри. 

– Точно? – Вайнона подалась ему навстречу, и Джим чуть не отъехал на стуле назад. Женщина заметила это и замерла, окинув сына невыразительным взглядом. – Ну хорошо, что все хорошо. 

Джиму захотелось домой. 

– Ты молодец, Спок, – сказал он. Вулканец замер и не сразу поднял на него глаза, а когда поднял, то Джим увидел них такое, отчего у него сдавило горло, не давая дышать. Джим ни за что не ожидал увидеть в глазах Спока боль, надежду и благодарность. – Правда, молодец.

Стой. Стой, не говори. Заткнись. Заткнись к чертовой матери, не смей, стой, молчи, молчи, молчи... 

– Вроде и человек неродной, а ты вон как ради него, да? Это вызывает восхищение, я преклоняюсь пред тобой. 

Эхо последнего слова еще не перестало отражаться от стен, а Джим уже проклял себя. Он поклялся, что отрежет собственный язык – сейчас же. Немедленно. Ему стало так безумно стыдно за себя, так невыносимо тошно от собственной мерзостной личности, что он опустил лицо вниз, не желая видеть никого и ничего. Он запретил себе выбираться из-за стола и снова сбегать – Джим заставил себя сидеть на месте. Если бы на него сейчас направили фазер, он бы стал молить о выстреле, который навсегда унес бы его жизнь, не дав больше и возможности обидеть кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь. Не кого-нибудь, а Спока – того самого Спока, единственно важного и исключительно неповторимого. 

В столовой стояла абсолютная тишина – даже Сэмми молчал. Вайнона часто дышала – Джим не мог сказать точно, от гнева или от сдерживаемых слез. А может, от злых слез – Джим сам едва не пустил скупую мужскую от отвращения к себе и стыда перед... всеми. 

Ему точно не надо было сюда ехать. Он все испортил. Окончательно и бесповоротно – окончательнее и бесповоротнее просто не может быть. Он нанес запрещенный удар. Он всегда знал об этом месте, открытом для него, таком нежном, таком чувствительном и болезненном, об этой незаживающей ране – и сейчас... минуту назад... он поступил как подонок. 

– Джимбо... – пораженно выдохнул Боунс, и это стало последней каплей. 

– Окей. Окей. Я... прости меня, Спок. Пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Я правда не хотел, пусть ты и не веришь, я сам себе не верю, но, пожалуйста, прости. Я не специально. Я умоляю, Спок. Прости меня. Ты не простишь, я понимаю, но прости, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Спок. 

– … Можно ли верить тому, кто сам себе не верит, Джим? Спасибо, я наелся досыта. Т'Kap, благодарю за ужин. Спасибо за приятную компанию, – Спок проговорил последние фразы быстро, почти невнятно, и, выйдя из-за стола, с достоинством удалился из столовой. 

* * * 

Ужин закончился сразу после того, как ушел Спок. Вайнона не сказала Джиму ни слова, Т'Kap игнорировала его так, будто он вдруг стал каким-нибудь незначительным и бесполезным предметом мебели. Бесполезные вещи нужно было выкидывать, и Джим подозревал, что Т'Kap с радостью выкинула бы его куда-нибудь. Например, на Землю, с пожизненным запретом на въезд. Боунс со скрипом отодвинул стул и прошел мимо Джима, даже не похлопав его по плечу – а он делал так всегда. Что ж, на этот раз Джим действительно превзошел самого себя. 

– Т'Kap, могу я помочь вам с уборкой со стола? 

– Не стоит, Джеймс, – ледяной голос полоснул Джима как остро заточенный клинок. 

– Я настаиваю. 

– Если вы чувствуете в этом необходимость, то можете отнести на кухню пару тарелок. Но я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы этого не делали. Вы слабее меня, вам может быть тяжело. 

– … Пожалуйста. 

– Как вам будет угодно, – выпрямив спину, Т'Kap, не обернувшись и не проверив, следовал ли за ней Джим, направилась в дальнюю часть дома, где Кирк еще не бывал. Он вернулся в столовую, взял еще пару тарелок – материал, из которого они были изготовлены, был очень тяжелым, так что прихватить что-нибудь сверху Джим не смог. 

Когда убирать было уже нечего – предлагать вымыть посуду Джим не решился, уверенный, что Т'Kap его тут же и порешит, потому что ее вулканское негодование прорывалось даже сквозь каменное лицо и внешнее спокойствие. Он собрался выйти из кухни, как вдруг его остановил низкий голос вулканки:

– Джеймс. Я не знаю, что было в прошлом – не знаю подробностей. Но мне известно, что вы не раз намеренно причиняли боль моему мужу, давили на его чувства и привязанность к вам, хотя не имели на это никакого морального права. Но я вас попрошу впредь воздерживаться от подобных действий. 

– Я… понял, я понял. Я больше не буду, – что за детский сад. Взрослые люди. Т'Kap моргнула: 

– Вам здесь не место. Вы принесли в мой дом не то, что стоило. 

Надо же, какая новость. Желание вулканки полностью совпало с желанием Джима – недаром он хотел слинять с этого гребаного Нового Вулкана как можно скорее. Теперь, с пинком Т'Kap, все должно получиться. 

Джим покивал на ее слова и молча удалился. Он прошел мимо их с Боунсом комнаты – не хотел видеть друга. Не после такого провала. Джим догадывался, что именно скажет ему Маккой, и очень не хотел этого слышать со стороны: все, что было нужно, он сказал себе сам. Наказать Джима сильнее его самого не сможет никто, но, наверное, Джим не должен пытаться избежать наказания от тех, кто имел на это право. Мама, Боунс, Т'Kap – имели. 

Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Джим оказался во дворе, где не было освещения и лавочек. Он прислонился спиной к дереву и, откинув голову на твердый ствол, пару раз саданул затылком по грубой, фактурной коре, морщась от каждого удара. На глазах наконец выступили слезы, и Джим быстро вытер их ладонью, чтобы никто не смог этого заметить. Да никому не было и дела – все остались в доме, собираясь ложиться спать. Джим бы и сам лег, чтобы завтра встретило его полустершимися воспоминаниями о сегодняшнем вечере. 

Дверь снова хлопнула, и по ступенькам сбежал кто-то с легкой поступью. Джим сразу подумал, что это мама, потому что Сэмми уже должен был лежать в кровати. После ссор Вайнона некоторое время была очень строгой и требовала беспрекословного исполнения всех родительских требований, так что малой уже точно сопел в подушку. В отличие от старшего. Но, разумеется, мама пришла не затем, чтобы погнать Джима спать, и он подобрался, готовясь выслушать все, что Вайнона о нем сейчас думала. 

– Ну, – со вздохом начала она, прислонившись к дереву рядом с ним, – ты сегодня поразил всех. 

Джим молчал. 

– Я... Ну, да, я не ожидала, что это так тебя мучает. 

– Что мучает? – быстро, резко спросил Джим, повернув голову к матери. Он и не надеялся, что она правильно его понимала. 

– То, что мы усыновили Спока. 

Джим поморщился: он оказался прав. 

– Меня никогда не мучило то, что вы усыновили Спока. Я, если помнишь, сам уговаривал вас сделать это, – Джим усмехнулся и растерянно пожал плечами. – Просто... 

– Что с вами случилось? Джимми, что случилось с тобой? 

– Да ничего, – Джим состроил гримасу и отвернулся, смотря на степь, видневшуюся за ближайшей оградой. – Дураком был, дураком остался. Он же меня не простит?

– Не знаю, – Вайнона покачала головой, раздумывая. – Не думаю, что он сможет это сделать...

Джим усмехнулся.

– … так скоро, – закончила она укоризненно. – Ты, все-таки...

– Да я знаю, мам. Не надо. Просто – не надо.

– Ты огорчился, узнав, что Спок нашел способ помочь отцу?.. 

– Он решил доделать все за меня, не спросив моего мнения, он... 

– … Замолчи. Больше ни слова о Споке в таком тоне, Джим. Ты даже не представляешь, как ошибаешься на его счет, ты... сегодня ты его не то что обидел, ты сегодня его уничтожил. Слушай меня! – вскричала Вайнона, когда Джим замотал головой и попытался отойти от нее. – Я не знаю, что ты должен сделать, чтобы он тебя простил. Ничто до этого не сравнится с твоими словами – так поступают только недостойные. Мне стыдно за тебя, Джим. Я тебя люблю, но мне стыдно, что ты оказался настолько слаб, чтобы ударить по самому больному, беззащитному месту человека, который рос вместе с тобой, который до сих пор к тебе прислушивается и ценит твое мнение. Ты можешь потерять Спока – если ты уже этого не сделал. У тебя были все шансы на то, чтобы с ним помириться, но ты... Ты должен добиться прощения. Если надо – вымаливай. 

– Я знаю, мам, – прошептал Джим, зажмуриваясь что есть сил и утыкаясь носом в плечо Вайноны. – Я не знаю, что мне делать, но я найду способ.

– Я надеюсь, – кивнула она.

Наступила пауза. Они молчали, а потом Джим услышал, как зашелестела одежда матери – он посмотрел на нее и увидел, что она села прямо на землю и, глядя на сына снизу вверх, похлопала ладошкой по траве, в сумерках казавшейся коричневой:

– Давай-давай, тут тепло – землю прогрело на год вперед, – со смешком проговорила она и, дождавшись, пока Джим опустится рядом с ней, уложила его головой себе на колени – совсем как в детстве. Зарылась нежными тонкими пальцами в волосы, другой рукой погладила его по боку, даря покой и безопасность. – Расскажи мне все, Джим. 

Джим был уверен, что не скажет ни слова. Он так долго держал в себе все, что накипело, все, что должно было навсегда остаться внутри, что, наверное, не смог бы, и... Он опомнился, только когда понял, что говорит о том самом дне, когда ему было одиннадцать. Рука Вайноны несколько раз замирала на его голове, и Джим в эти моменты испуганно застывал, боясь, что разочаровал родную мать. Разочаровал еще больше, чем на момент начала их разговора. 

– Мне было очень больно, мам. Я никогда больше не испытывал такой боли, понимаешь? И я не мог поверить, что Спок больше не принадлежит мне: потому что его вырвали из моей головы, а мне швырнули ошметки того моего, что было в голове Спока. Я никогда никому не пожелаю это испытать, ни за что, это невыносимо больно, это мука, мам. И хуже всего было потом, когда... когда я впервые оттолкнул Спока. Он больше не был моим. Он был совсем-совсем чужим, он стал принадлежать Т'Kap, и я решил, что и меня больше в его жизни не будет. Но я хотел быть в его жизни, я не давал ему о себе забыть, но я хотел, чтобы он меня забыл, и я не мог разобраться ни в чем, я бился как муха в паутине, мам. 

– Джимми...

– Подожди. Это еще не все. – Он должен был высказать все, абсолютно все – избавиться от этого груза. Оказалось, что трудно только начать, дальше все шло как по маслу, и Джим, торопясь поделиться, открыться, захлебывался словами: – Он рвался ко мне. Иногда мне казалось, что кто-то стучится, ломится в дверь в моей голове – запертую дверь, но ключа у меня не было. И замок нельзя было открыть снаружи, иначе дверь бы уже давно распахнулась, и... и не знаю, что случилось бы. Мне до сих пор хочется узнать, что было за ней. 

– Ох, сынок, – вздохнула Вайнона. Они с Джорджем сумели этого не заметить!.. Она этого не заметила, поглощенная своей тоской по мужу, который тогда отсутствовал на планете. Вайнона не искала себе оправданий, принимая вину полностью. 

– Я не спас папу. Он остался калекой, неполноценным, я опоздал, мам, – наконец вырвалось у него то, что грызло целых три года. Словно до этого момента ему было недостаточно мук собственной совести и теперь он винил себя в том, что не вытащил отца в полной целости и сохранности, а посадил его в коляску. 

– Что?.. Как это ты не спас папу? Да именно ты спас Джорджа! Ты и никто другой! Что за глупости ты сейчас говоришь, сколько еще в твоей голове ерунды, от которой ты не можешь избавиться?.. Как это не ты, Джим, это же твой план, твои действия, твоя настойчивость подарили Джорджу шанс на то, чтобы остаться в живых. Калекой?.. Ты думаешь, он хоть раз посетовал на то, что остался инвалидом? Хоть раз?.. Никогда, Джим, он только огорчался, что ты так редко навещаешь нас! 

– Мам... 

– Нет, теперь ты меня послушай. Ты накрутил себя слишком сильно, ты... Джордж любит тебя. Я люблю тебя. Сэмми любит тебя. Доктор Маккой любит тебя – иначе, думаешь, он поехал бы за тобой неизвестно куда? Ты наш сын, и это никогда не изменится, ты всегда будешь нашим любимым Джимом... И никогда, никогда не смей сомневаться в нашей к тебе любви. Ты мог запутаться – а ты запутался, но от этого ты не перестал быть нашим Джимом. Запомни это. А теперь нам стоит пойди в дом. Становится прохладно. 

Они попрощались у двери в комнату родителей, и Джим прошел дальше. Он толкнул дверь их с Боунсом комнаты и увидел, как тот, сидя на кровати, держит в руке коммуникатор и потрясенно смотрит на вошедшего Кирка:

– Джим... Это капитан Пайк. Они на орбите Нового Вулкана. Что, черт возьми, происходит?..

Через минуту, выслушав капитана, Джим со всех ног бросился в спальню Спока и его жены. Он собирался колотить в дверь, не стесняясь кого-нибудь разбудить – ведь это и было его целью. Однако та распахнулась уже после нескольких ударов, и на Джима бесстрастно воззрился Спок, который, судя по его виду, еще даже не ложился, хотя время, по его меркам, было позднее – вулканец очень рано уходил на работу. Джим проигнорировал смутное чувство и, не поднимая глаз выше губ Спока, решительно проговорил:

– Новый Вулкан в опасности. «Энтерпрайз» засекла ромуланский корабль совсем рядом с планетой. Необходимо поднять всех вулканцев, детей нужно... 

– Мы знаем, что нужно делать, – холодно произнес Спок, прервав поток информации, которую так спешил донести Джим и которая оказалась совершенно не нужной – похоже, вулканцам все было известно. – Это мы сообщили Земле об этом ромуланском корабле – мы попросили поддержки и помощи. – А затем, помолчав, зачем-то добавил: – Мы не в той ситуации, чтобы демонстрировать гордость. 

– В такой ситуации никто не может демонстрировать гордость – важнее спастись, – отрезал Джим и в упор посмотрел на Спока: – Пайк велел собраться в Центре. Сколько у вас этих Центров, а? – вырвалось у него, и он замолк в нерешительности. В глаза Споку оказалось очень тяжело смотреть, поэтому Джим не смог заставить себя делать это и дальше, а потому отвел взгляд, тихо переводя дух. Кирку не хотелось сейчас думать о том, что он сказал вулканцу пару часов назад во время приступа мстительной злобы, но мысли – юркие, как рыбешки – проскальзывали и пестрели яркими всполохами, не давая забыть о случившемся. Стыд окрасил скулы Джима, мазнул алым по коже, опалил жаром, но Кирк отмел все эмоции, в это миг впервые позавидовав вулканцу с его самоконтролем – сейчас ему ой как пригодилось бы это умение. 

«Потом поговорим», – решил для себя Джим. «Потом – если не умрем. Если умрем – найду на том свете, но он меня простит». 

Спустя несколько минут Джим, Боунс, Спок, Вайнона с Сэмми и Т'Kap с близнецами оказались в том самом пресловутом Центре, где вулканец проводил свои исследования, чтобы поставить отца на ноги, и в котором на верхнем этаже был, оказывается, весьма функциональный, обставленный новейшими приборами пункт космической безопасности. Оставив женщин и детей внизу, где собрались остальные вулканки, мужчины поспешили к турболифту и вмиг оказались на месте, где их уже поджидали капитан Пайк и старейшина Сках. 

Джим, увидев старого вулканца, будто запнулся и резко остановился, словно врезавшись в прозрачную стену. Тот окинул его быстрым изучающим взглядом, в глазах промелькнуло узнавание и еще кое-что, чему Джим не осмелился дать определение. Кирк не решался думать, что старейшина, вулканец, несший на своих плечах бремя по восстановлению нации, мог сожалеть о чем-то, совершенном ради спасения своего народа. Что значил Джим?..

– Старейшина Сках, – почтительно произнес Спок и чуть поклонился, приветствуя его. Спина Спока была прямой, руки прижаты по швам, он просто согнулся, как какой-то гвоздь, и точно так же равнодушно выпрямился, не показывая никаких эмоций. Сках оглядел его стремительно, потом так же быстро посмотрел на Джима и отвернулся к капитану. Тот внимательно смотрел на Джима, вид которого оставлял желать лучшего: осунувшийся, с кругами под глазами – нервы последней недели не могли не оставить следов, форменка золотого цвета не подчеркивала золото волос, а желтила кожу, делая вид Джима донельзя болезненным. 

– Коммандер Кирк, как ваше самочувствие? – грубовато спросил он, и Джим выпрямился, сурово глядя перед собой:

– Удовлетворительное, капитан. 

– В таком случае, нам следует приступить к немедленному решению проблемы, – отрезал Пайк, отворачиваясь от Кирка и склоняясь вместе со Скахом над панелью, на которой отображалась подробная карта неба, того участка, который окружал Новый Вулкан. На матовом дисплее, как успел разглядеть подошедший к карте Джим, светло-желтыми точками обозначались далекие звезды, но внимание его было привлечено к двум мерно горящим алым индикаторам, стоявшим на орбите Нового Вулкана. Сках коснулся панели пальцами, развел их в стороны, и изображение увеличилось во множество раз. Взглядам присутствовавших явились два небольших силуэтно отображенных корабля: одним из них была «Энтерпрайз», другим... другим было судно, очень похожее на медузу. А при таком размере оно скорее походило на какое-то насекомое, неприятное и опасное. 

– Вот это, – Пайк ткнул пальцем в «медузу», – ромуланский шахтерский корабль. Федерация вышла на связь с Ромуланской Империей – между нами все еще перемирие, каким бы неуверенным оно ни было. Мирный договор никто не расторгал, и, услышав о нарушившем договоренность корабле, император С'Тонн пришел в негодование. Управление Звездного Флота подозревает, что император лжет, больше не считая необходимым хрупкое перемирие между своей Империей и Федерацией, но но в данный момент это является не тем, что нас беспокоит, – ровным голосом произнес Пайк, не отрываясь от рассматривания карты, по которой он водил пальцем, двигая поле как ему угодно. – На Ромулусе корабли такого типа все еще собираются на верфях. Ни одного не было выпущено. И именно эта загадка не дает расставить все по местам. Если С'Тонн нам лжет и корабль был создан – это неприятно, но понятно, и этот факт можно допустить... если бы не то, как выглядит корабль – для нового он чересчур разбит. Если С'Тонн все-таки не лжет, то... – капитан не закончил. 

То – откуда взялся этот шахтерский корабль? Этот вопрос можно было и не озвучивать. Такого рода судна не выпускала ни одна из планет Федерации, к тому же, в нем проглядывалась характерная для ромуланских кораблей резкость, даже какое-то уродство. Насчет функциональности Джим ничего не мог сказать – ромуланцы славились своими кораблями, одна их «Хищная птица» чего стоила – когда-то, не в мирное время, такие «птицы» многих оставили в космосе навсегда. Но конкретно этот... 

– Мы, – медленно начал Сках, выпрямившись и заведя руки за спину. Длиннополое одеяние старейшины, походившее одновременно на рясу священника и мантию колдуна, зашелестело, и Кирк опустил взгляд на его сцепленные ладони: пальцы были тонкими, сухими, какими-то ломкими на вид, и Джиму стало не по себе. – Знаем, что это за судно. 

– … А подробнее можно? – не выдержал Джим и самовольно разрушил установившуюся паузу. Пайк посмотрел на него удивленно и открыл было рот, чтобы утихомирить, но не успел, потому что Джим уже разошелся: – Вы знаете, что это за корабль, и?.. Что это за корабль? Откуда он? С'Тонн лжет или не лжет? Что нам делать?

– Джим... – подал голос капитан Пайк, но Кирк, распалившись, не услышал его:

– Что за идиотская традиция умалчивать и ничего не говорить до конца! – вырвалось у него под конец нелепого потока эмоций. – У нас времени нет ни хрена, а эти вулканцы... 

– Джим. 

А вот теперь Кирк заткнулся. Причем, замолчал так резко, как будто его ударили поддых, вышибив из легких весь воздух: Джим распахнул рот, округлил глаза и уставился в никуда, даже не моргая. Затем он рывком протянул руку к виску и осторожно, как бы нехотя опустился на колени – прямо на пол, отчаянно морщась. Если бы здесь была Вайнона, то она сразу же вспомнила бы тот случай пятнадцатилетней давности – Джим тогда выглядел точно так же: сжавшийся, съежившийся, он зажмурился изо всех сил и держался за голову, часто-часто дыша. Только в тот раз он плакал, в этот – нет. 

Это заняло считанные секунды – падение Джима на пол. Для самого Джима это длилось не меньше минуты – его колени медленно подогнулись, тело медленно потяжелело, он медленно осел, а на деле рухнул как подкошенный, перепугав капитана и Боунса. Никто не видел, как Спок схватился за голову – вулканец стоял за Джимом все то время, что тот бушевал, повышая голос на старейшину, но ему удалось не упасть. Сках замер – словно заледенел, выпрямившись еще сильнее, и закрыл глаза. И все это выглядело так, как будто старому вулканцу стало стыдно. Спок бы обязательно проанализировал это наблюдение, если бы смог. 

Все прошло очень быстро – как отрезало. Миг – и Джим открыл глаза, часто моргая и внимательно прислушиваясь к самому себе: все было в порядке. Где-то там, на периферии сознания, появилось какое-то странное чувство, как, например, бывает, когда заходишь в помещение, где есть камера видеонаблюдения, прицелившаяся точно в затылок – вот именно что-то отдаленно похожее и испытывал Джим. Он не придал этому никакого значения, поднялся на ноги, даже не приняв помощь от Пайка и Боунса, и, не взглянув на Спока, моментально направился к панели с картой. Открыв перед собой интересовавший его участок, он спросил, пристально глядя на капитана: 

– Почему он не нападает на «Энтерпрайз»? Я уверен, что этот корабль имеет лишь враждебные намерения...

– Если бы ты дал мне сказать, то уже давно бы все знал, – раздраженно откликнулся Пайк и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжил: – Мистер Скотт воспользовался моментом и с моего согласия реализовал на корабле свою задумку: настроил отражатель.

– То есть... 

– То есть, ромуланцы нас не видят. Они не знают, что «Энтерпрайз» стоит совсем рядом с ними, потому что мы зеркалим окружение, сливаясь с ним. Но не обольщайся, – небрежно бросил Пайк, но Джим понял, что капитана беспокоило то, что он намеревался сказать, каким бы легким тоном тот это ни делал: – Мы тоже в ловушке: едва мы сдвинемся с места, завеса спадет, и ромуланцы нас заметят. Мы не в курсе, насколько вооружено их судно, потому не смеем рисковать экипажем. 

– Неужели Скотти...

– Он не успел наладить все до конца, – с расстановкой произнес Пайк. – Неполадку устранил, но нас вызвали до того, как он успел все доделать, так что прекрати тянуть время, Джим. 

– Да, капитан, – быстро сказал Кирк, узнавая этот тон. Сейчас с Пайком лучше было не спорить – капитан этого не простит даже Джиму. 

Раздался пронзительный сигнал интеркома, и Сках, приблизившись к устройству, принял вызов:

– Старейшина, дети в безопасности, – сообщил незнакомый вулканец, на что Сках кивнул, хотя собеседник этого и не видел. – Остальные готовы. 

– Это удовлетворительная новость, – наконец ответил Сках и вернулся к панели. Он собрался что-то сказать, но теперь его перебил иной звук. Это был нейтральный оповещающий сигнал, Джим за свои годы не раз слышал подобные, связываясь с другими кораблями, с которыми встречался в открытом пространстве космоса. Но этот звук, каким бы эмоционально неокрашенным он ни был, нес в себе необъяснимую угрозу. В помещении будто наступили сумерки, и Джима накрыло с головой недоброе, тяжелое предчувствие. Капитан Пайк и Сках переглянулись, человек кивнул и посмотрел на своих подчиненных:

– Сюда, Джим, мистер Маккой, – быстро громким шепотом произнес он и сам поспешил к выступу, за которым оказался небольшой, но достаточно вместительный закуток, чтобы там могли спрятаться трое взрослых мужчин. – Тишина, – сказал Пайк тихо, но строго. – Один звук, Джим... – договаривать он не стал. Боунсу угрожать не приходилось – доктор никогда не вызывал сомнений в собственной квалификации и профессионализме. Если ему говорили молчать, он молчал. По крайней мере, при Пайке. 

Двое оставшихся у пульта вулканцев прервали уже надоевший раздражающий сигнал и установили связь с тем, кто так рвался заявить о себе. 

– Я – Неро, – грубый низкий голос уничтожил тишину, завесой опустившуюся на помещение, как только спрятались Кирк, Пайк и Маккой. Вулканцы не ответили, Пайк озадаченно нахмурился, чувствуя неладное, а Джим отчетливо расслышал изумленный вздох, усиленный и искаженный динамиком, и пораженное: – Ты?!.. 

– Я не понимаю... – начал было Спок, и Джим вдруг задержал дыхание – то, что этот Неро знал Спока, не могло окончиться ничем хорошим, и ощущение беды забило во все тревожные барабаны. Откуда ромуланец мог его знать? Кто он такой?

Вулканцу не дали договорить. Голос, теперь наполнившийся горячей, обжигающей ненавистью, разил ничуть не хуже остро заточенного копья, и Джим вдруг подумал о том, как же нелепо разительно различаются эти две расы, произошедшие когда-то от одной. Ромуланец был эмоционален настолько, что Джим, даже не видя его, чувствовал, как по телу бегут мурашки, вызванные страстью в голосе. Он не представлял, как вулканцы могли смотреть ему в глаза – а вулканцы наверняка делали именно это, потому что иначе будет бесчестно. Испытываемые Неро эмоции заражали, они были губительны и опасны, и Джим ощутил, как в груди, в ответ на энергетический посыл ромуланца, разворачивается, разгорается яростное пламя. 

– Я вижу, что мое решение до конца уничтожить вулканцев было верным, – проговорил Неро, даже не скрывая торжество. Оно звенело в его голосе, как звенят туго натянутые струны, и ромуланец даже не старался скрывать свою радость от того, что его ужасная миссия, которую он определил себе сам, скоро завершится, и завершится успешно. 

«Уничтожить до конца?» – подумал Джим и приоткрыл было рот, но мгновенно словил возмущенный взгляд капитана. Тот стоят рядом, прижимался грудью к его плечу и выглядел так угрожающе, что Кирк на всякий случай проглотил все вопросы, какие только смог в себе найти, и принялся слушать дальше. Но один вывод он уже сделал: «до конца» Неро означало, что старый Вулкан взорвался не из-за извержения вулкана, вовсе нет. Планету намеренно уничтожили, и ромуланец только что косвенно в этом признался. И после осознания этого факта Джим неожиданно обнаружил для себя, что находится в месте, которого скоро не станет. И ужаснее всего было то, что вместе с ним на Новом Вулкане были мама, Сэм и отец, который прилетел сюда за помощью и в данный момент никак не мог поспособствовать в борьбе... которая еще не началась. Хотя Джим рвался в бой, и удерживал его только взгляд капитана Пайка, прекрасно знавшего своего подчиненного, потому что тот вырос у него на глазах. Мало кто мог похвастаться, что с ним маленьким играл сам капитан «Энтерпрайз», а Джим мог, только не делал этого – этот факт смущал его. 

– Не делай этого, Неро, – раздался тихий, но твердый голос старейшины. Джим прислушался, не желая пропустить ни слова, сжал челюсти что есть сил, чтобы хоть куда-то девать выплескивавшееся из него возмущение. – У тебя нет причин добивать вулканцев, ты уже совершил свою месть. Оставь планету. 

Какие ужасные слова произносил Сках. Выходит, он действительно не солгал, когда сказал, что им известен этот корабль – судя по тому, как он отреагировал на заявление ромуланца о решении завершить незаконченное дело. Точнее, никак не отреагировал – словно пропустил мимо ушей, давно усвоив этот факт и даже смирившись с ним. С одной стороны, мудрое решение: нет смысла горевать по тому, чего нельзя изменить. Старый Вулкан был уничтожен двадцать один год назад, этого времени было достаточно для того, чтобы... договориться с самим собой и не рвать на груди форменку, желая отомстить. Не форменку, простите – рясу. Или робу. Или мантию. Да черт с ней, с одеждой старейшины. 

– Планета за планету, вулканец. Раса за расу. 

– Что ты под этим подразумеваешь? – снова Спок. 

Вулканцы – мирный народ. Джим не мог припомнить ни одной легенды, где они были агрессивными, кроме тех, древних, которые ему когда-то давно пересказывал Спок, приходивший с учебы в своей школе-храме. Что за бред? Этот ромуланец заявляет, что вулканцы уничтожили планету?.. Допустим – хотя ничего глупее Джим не слышал – но какую планету? Если это все-таки случилось, то каким боком это могло коснуться Неро? Джим не мог представить себе ничего, на что ответом мог послужить геноцид. Сам он стал бы мстить только за Землю, поскольку Земля – его родная планета, его дом, там восемь миллиардов, но... но геноцид? В любом случае, озлобленность Неро, его ненависть совершенно беспричинны: Ромулус в полном порядке. Тогда в чем же дело? Что-то было не так, что-то чертовски сильно было не так, чутье Джима вопило не хуже яростно завывающей сирены – не хватало только алых проблесков на стенах. 

– Там, откуда я прибыл, Ромулус уничтожен, – с мрачной торжественностью ответил Неро. В его голос прокралась печаль, боль тоже напомнила о себе, и у Джима екнуло сердце: он только что представил, что было бы с ним, если бы не стало Земли, и отголоски первобытного страха остаться без крова, без места, куда можно вернуться, накрыли его с головой. – Его уничтожил ты, – ромуланец произнес это лениво, как бы нехотя – Джим подумал, что тот, наверное, рассматривал свои ногти, делясь со скучными вулканцами скучной информацией о том, что их планета скоро будет уничтожена. Опять. Право, какая тоска. Джим нахмурился, взращивая в себе злость. Маккой, стоявший позади него, положил Кирку руку на плечо и сжал ладонь, уговаривая держаться. Джим сейчас поражался тому, как тонко его ощущал Маккой – Боунс даже не видел его лица, чтобы прочитать эмоции, а все равно понял все правильно. На самом краю Джимова сознания мелькнула тень – отзвук какого-то чувства, Кирк не успел его распознать. Только в мыслях остался нелепый горький привкус. 

– Это невозможно, – отрезал Спок. – Ромулус в порядке, он на своих координатах – Федерация связывалась с Империей пятьдесят восемь минут назад. Я никогда...

– Это случилось, – прогремел Неро. Из голоса исчезла напускная легкость, с которой он сообщил новость о Ромулусе, он ревел, как раненый медведь, выдавливая из себя слова о красной материи, черной дыре и исчезнувшей планете с его беременной женой. И, конечно, об опоздавшем Споке. – Это случилось по твоей вине, чертов вулканец! Ты должен был сдохнуть двадцать лет назад, именно ты должен был сдохнуть! Но именно ты оказался среди выживших – и это значит, что я уничтожу остальных. Так тому и быть. Вулканская раса будет стерта, – решительно проговорил Неро. – Если бы ты не выжил, я бы подумал, но раз так... – судя по интонации, ромуланец улыбался. Гадко, мерзко, но улыбался – так, как это делают безумцы. В предвкушении сладкой забавы. 

– Не уничтожай Новый Вулкан, – подал голос молчавший до того Сках. – Мы потеряли сполна, Спок потерял сполна – твоя месть удалась. Не доводи дело до конца. 

– Око за око. Планета за планету, – снова улыбнулся Неро.

– Ты погубил старый Вулкан, – упрямо произнес Сках. – Вулканцы отдали тебе долг. 

– Он – выжил. Он сможет в будущем уничтожить Ромулус. Зачем мне оставлять ему такую возможность?.. Это нечестно, старик, все затевалось из-за него, почему я должен вас пощадить? 

Да кто ты такой, пронеслось в мыслях Джима, чтобы щадить кого-либо? Кто ты, на хрен, такой, чтобы судить Спока за то, чего тот даже еще не совершил? Кто ты такой, чтобы пытаться убить Спока – того самого Спока, Джимова Спока, ты, гребаный шахтер? Ты урод, угнавший корабль – недостроенный или скрытый, хер с ним. Ты преступник, возомнивший о себе, что являешься великим мстителем, твою мать. 

Да ничего подобного, и скоро Неро в этом убедится. 

– Ты можешь уничтожить вулканцев, – вдруг сказал Сках. – Я – хранитель катр, я – носитель культуры, я – истинный Вулкан. Возьми меня, но не тронь остальных. Дай им шанс. Ты лишил нас планеты, ты лишил нас семей, но дай им шанс. Я – все, что у них есть, все, что у них осталось, без меня они скорее всего погибнут. 

«Он тянет время!» - наконец догадался Джим. И, стоило признать, старый вулканец делал это виртуозно. Безэмоциональный инопланетник давил на жалость, взывал к совести настолько умело, как будто всю свою бесконечную жизнь этим и занимался. Но Джим подозревал, что толку от этого не будет никакого: этот психованный ромуланец поставил себе целью уничтожить планету и всех, кто на ней остался. 

Эта отчаянная решительность шокировала и необъяснимо трогала. Если бы дело не касалось вулканцев и их жизней, если бы речь не шла о геноциде, то такая самоотверженность подкупала бы, цепляла. Неро было очень жаль в общечеловеческом смысле: у него не было никого. Нынешний Ромулус – не тот Ромулус, который знал Неро. Только старый побитый метеоритами шахтерский корабль, который двадцать лет бороздил просторы космоса и скоро уже должен был рассыпаться на части. Только единицы из команды, чудом оказавшиеся на судне в момент гибели Ромулуса – и видевшие последние секунды своей родной планеты. Они все были безумны, они заслужили только сочувствие... если бы дело не касалось вулканских жизней. Но оно касалось. И это определяло все. 

– Если ты так хочешь, старик. Кто я такой, чтобы удерживать самого хранителя катр? Добро пожаловать на «Нараду», – насмешливо проговорил Неро.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

– Зачем он это сделал? – пораженно воскликнул Джим, когда Сках, прервав связь, с неожиданной прытью покинул помещение, быстро заскочив в турболифт. И очень скоро – прошло никак не больше трех минут – на пульт управления поступила информация, что шаттл с Нового Вулкана скрылся в недрах медузы – «Нарады». – Неро убьет его, а потом и планету! 

– Разумеется, – кивнул Пайк, и Джим вдруг осекся:

– … То есть, это план?

Пайк выразительно промолчал, на что Джим незамедлительно отреагировал:

– Это идиотский план, капитан. Это ни к чему не приведет – мы выиграем максимум несколько минут, пока Неро будет убивать Скаха, а потом придет черед планеты. А тут дети и все остальные вулканцы...

– Дети в безопасности, – вставил Спок, перебив Джима. 

– Вот как? – Кирк пристально на него посмотрел, и вулканец продолжил:

– Дети отправлены на Землю. Это было сделано сразу, как только поступила информация о неизвестном корабле на территории, принадлежащей Новому Вулкану. Семь минут назад старейшине Скаху сообщили, что последний шаттл с детьми покинул планету.

Капитан, внимательно посмотрев на Джима, принял какое-то решение и почти сразу заговорил:

– После тех событий двадцать лет назад наша наука шагнула далеко вперед – и этого Неро не мог предусмотреть никак. Многие планеты вступили в Федерацию, почувствовав, что не могут позволить себе остаться наедине с противником – таким образом они решили обезопасить собственное население, чтобы не случилось того же, что произошло с Вулканом. Таким образом мы получили много новых знаний, которыми с нами поделились более развитые планеты, – лекторским тоном произнес Пайк, чувствуя, что у них было время на этот разговор. – Ты, Джим, не почувствовал этих изменений, потому что рос в их время, а вот мне и твоим родителям пришлось нелегко. Тот самый отражатель мистера Скотта – он его разработал, основываясь на открытиях расы иларионцев. А корабль Неро не предусматривает даже транспортатора – именно поэтому старейшина Сках отправился туда на шаттле. Технически мы оснащены лучше, но оружие, с помощью которого был уничтожен Вулкан, никуда с «Нарады» не делось.

Джим кивнул, соглашаясь со словами капитана и видя в них свои собственные озвученные – и тем самым подтвержденные – домыслы. 

– Это все, конечно, хорошо, – сказал он после небольшой паузы. – Но станет еще лучше, если вы меня... – тут Джим посмотрел на Спока, вскинувшего бровь, и поправил себя: – Нас просветите насчет вашего со старейшиной плана. Иначе мне придется придумать свой, и у меня есть идеи, – он выдержал напряженный взгляд Пайка. 

Вот сейчас Джим чувствовал себя уверенно: напряженные ситуации, требовавшие моментальных решений и стремительных действий, мобилизовали его, гнали кровь по телу яростнее ромулаского эля. Не то что безвылазное домоседство в течение недели – и это только на Новом Вулкане, дома так тоже прошло не меньше семи дней, итого четырнадцать, четырнадцать бесконечных скучных дней. Сейчас Джим напоминал себе тонкую розгу, которая вот-вот поразит неприятеля, и он действительно был готов это сделать. 

Вот только воплощать план капитана и Скаха он не собирался.

* * *   
Как бы легкомысленно ни выглядел Джим, он прекрасно понимал, что ромуланский корабль – далеко не безобидная игрушка. Каким бы отсталым тот ни казался, он все равно был из будущего, из времени, где технологии были значительно более развиты, чем сейчас, даже с учетом помощи вступивших в Федерацию планет. И уж тем более у Джима никогда бы не получилось забыть об уничтоженном Вулкане – не то что бы он собирался себе это позволять. 

Джим, слушая капитана, то и дело бросал на Спока пристальные изучающие взгляды, но вулканец даже не старался сделать вид, что ему было дело до Джима. Спок вел себя идеально – идеально, если хотел показать Джиму, что тот для него теперь совершенно пустое место. 

Спок стоял рядом с ним и вел себя как обычно – равнодушно и отстраненно, не выказывая совершенно никаких эмоций. Джим на миг почувствовал себя слишком неуверенно – вспомнил о том, что случилось накануне. События вокруг завертелись, сбивая с ног, но даже такой калейдоскоп не смог стереть ничего. Пауза, наступившая неожиданно, оказалась сродни резко выросшей на пути стене, о которую Джим едва не разбился. И память, которая едва-едва притихла, набросилась на него, раздирая на клочки с небывалой доселе яростью. Джим сжал челюсти, испытывая жгучий стыд за недавнюю злую и несправедливую фразу, которой перечеркнул все то робкое, что показало свои ростки на истоптанном прошлом их общей жизни. 

Джим вдруг дернулся, как от грубого тычка, и обернулся назад – разумеется, за спиной никого не было. На такое был способен только Боунс, но Боунс стоял рядом – зеркально относительно Спока. Джим на минуту представил, какой отличной командой они могли бы быть, если бы служили втроем: безрассудный, но обаятельный капитан, логичный первый офицер и циничный, отрезвляющий судовой врач, умело сглаживающий углы и достающий занудного и правильного старпома. Чудо, а не команда. Джим так легко представил себя капитаном, что даже на мгновение почувствовал себя неловко, оправдавшись перед собой тем, что вовсе не собирается смещать Пайка. 

Боунс посмотрел на него удивленно и хмуро, словил взгляд и кивнул на капитана, замолчавшего на целую минуту. Джим поднял глаза и сглотнул: Пайк недовольно взирал именно на него, негодуя, что Кирк отвлекся в такой ответственный и важный момент. Кирк не отвлекся – Кирк моментально уловил суть того, что говорил капитан: план, который разработали они со старейшиной, не отличался оригинальностью. Зато отличался надежностью, кроме одного-единственного момента... за который именно сейчас отвечал Сках. 

Именно из-за того, что «Нарада» обладала неким оружием – опасным оружием, которое помогло Неро уничтожить планету – Федерация не могла прислать к Новому Вулкану еще боевых флагманов. «Энтерпрайз» не только опередила корабль ромуланцев, появившись у планеты за считанные минуты до того, как на орбите встала «Нарада», но и на данном этапе только «Энтерпрайз» была в относительной безопасности – из-за отражателя. Скотти его, конечно, до конца настроить не успел, но уже то, что этот неугомонный инженер решил воспользоваться дополнительными отпускными для того, чтобы усовершенствовать корабль, делало его достойным всех почестей. Даже если бы здесь объявился, допустим, «Фаррагут», его бы не стало в один миг - «Нарада» превратила бы его в бесполезную кучу обломков. И вместе с ним весь экипаж. 

Выходило, что только экипаж «Энтерпрайз» мог дать отпор ромуланцу, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности – Неро совершенно точно не подозревал, что в непроглядной тьме космоса затаился флагман Федерации. 

Джим не выдержал: зная, что впереди у них достаточно времени для нескольких вопросов, он поинтересовался, какого черта вообще здесь забыла «Энтерпрайз», которая должна была до сих пор стоять на базе у Земли. Как сказал капитан – нервным и спешным тоном – ремонт закончился на четыре дня раньше всех ориентировочных сроков, и Пайк решил не дергать экипаж, а дать им окончательно насладиться родными красотами, друзьями и родителями. Скотти именно в это время закопался по уши в свой любимый инженерный отсек. Но ему все равно не хватило времени. И все равно он несказанно помог. 

Капитан сжал в ладони небольшой прибор – Джим только-только разглядел его: черный матовый эллипсоид с мерно горевшим на верхушке голубым индикатором. Спок определенно знал, что это за штука, а вот Джим с такими вещицами пока что не сталкивался, хотя перевидал в своей жизни всякого. Пайк проигнорировал его заинтересовавшийся вид, открыл коммуникатор и связался с кораблем: им пора было подниматься наверх. 

Оказавшись на «Энтерпрайз», Джим почувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее. Да, корабль дрейфовал, да, они, по сути, были совершенно беспомощны и могли рассчитывать на собственные силы и только. Но флагман совсем недавно был спущен с верфи – его под завязку наполнили оружием и энергией. Правда, что касалось энергии, то ее стоило поберечь, потому что отражатель, каким бы удачным изобретением ни был, разряжал дилитий очень быстро. Что ни говори, что такие технологии были не рассчитаны на имевшиеся источники энергии, но Скотти, Джим был уверен, успешно решил бы эту проблему, если бы у него было время.

Фактически, дрейфуя и оставаясь невидимыми для врага, они могли бы и вовсе опустить щиты, чтобы отдать все запасы отражателю, и скоро, Джим сам позже убедился, они будут вынуждены это сделать: у них оставался всего один час четырнадцать минут до полной разрядки батарей.

* * * 

«Энтерпрайз» встретила Джима, моргнув вмонтированными в потолок спотами: сказывались напряжение и стремительно таявшая энергия. Джим почувствовал, как екнуло его сердце, и еще кое-что, что он не заметил бы, если бы не был сейчас так сфокусирован на себе: отдаленное, еле слышное, как истончившееся эхо, восхищение. Он всегда восхищался этим кораблем, еще когда он только строился – Джим не раз ездил на мотоцикле в космогород, где собирались такие судна, и смотрел, грезя, что когда-нибудь именно он окажется главным на этом флагмане. Главным он не стал, но ему было всего лишь двадцать шесть лет. Ему бы еще в двадцать три мечтать о капитанском кресле – кто додумается отдать управление кораблем такому молодому и неопытному человеку?.. Если уж насчет должности первого офицера ходило столько сплетен и гадостей, то что можно было бы ждать, если бы Джим получил кресло?.. Он даже не хотел об этом думать – все еще болело. 

Поток мыслей увлек его за собой, и Джиму пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы вернуться к озадачившему его моменту. Итак, он всегда восхищался – но то чувство, что он уловил где-то на задворках своего сознания, не походило на его: оно было... таким, какое испытываешь, поражаясь чем-либо впервые. А Джим здесь оказался далеко не в первый – и даже не в тридцать первый – раз. 

Спок сошел с транспортатора легко, Боунс ругнулся, проклиная изобретателей. Смитсон, стоявший у пульта, поприветствовал их по форме, и Джим, кивнув, проследовал за капитаном, который поспешил на мостик. 

Там кипела работа. Все на секунду оторвались на командование и тут же вернулись к своим обязанностям, и Джим проследовал к своему пульту, сбитый с толку испытываемыми еле заметными смущением и растерянностью. Он точно этого не чувствовал. Да и Спок выглядел как всегда: неприступно и даже немного агрессивно, словно излучая опасное «не подходи». Кирк его, впрочем, понимал: не каждый день рискуешь лишиться второго дома так же, как и первого. И не каждый день рискуешь лишиться своего наставника – наставника всех, кто выжил в первой катастрофе. И точно не часто оказываешься в незнакомом месте, начисто лишенном контролирующих себя вулканцев, среди эмоций и страха, хоть и тщательно скрываемого. 

Капитан связался с верхушкой Флота, отчитавшись, адмирал Арчер выслушал его внимательно, но в итоге ответил то же, что недавно Джиму сказал Пайк: ждать. 

Джим не хотел ждать. Более того, он видел, что и Спок не хотел ждать – тот вовсе извелся. Джим видел, как Спок буквально на глазах становится все бледнее и бледнее, отдаляется как никогда, баррикадируясь от всего внутри самого себя. Джим отчаянно захотел сделать хоть что-нибудь для него – ради него, чтобы эти горькие напряженные морщины ушли с лица вулканца. 

Но и действовать Джим не смел. И эта вынужденная безвыходность, да еще и наложившаяся на испытываемые им ранее чувства, оказывала настолько отупляющий эффект, что Кирк не мог заставить себя сидеть на месте спокойно: он вскочил и принялся метаться по мостику, пока его не одернул сердитый возглас Пайка. Спок все это время наоборот не двигался с места, и это опять напомнило Джиму о прошлом: этим они и отличались друг от друга. Спок всегда был... нейтральным. В то время как Джим бесновался, вулканец просто был рядом, готовый в любой момент остановить Джима одним лишь словом или даже прикосновением. Джим был единственным, к кому Спок прикасался сам. 

Они не касались друг друга пятнадцать лет. 

Осознав эту дикую цифру, Кирк пораженно выдохнул, резко остановившись – и опять его догнало что-то неуловимо далекое: почти незаметное, тихое-тихое сожаление. Горечь, которую оно заронило, разлилась во рту Джима, и ему стало не по себе. Ему вдруг показалось, что он начал сходить с ума – и немудрено: последние несколько дней бороться с собой, но не перманентно, как все эти годы, а усиленно, активно, затыкая себя и все равно стыдясь грубых жестоких фраз. Думать о Споке, горевать об утраченном, врать самому себе о том, что никто – особенно вулканец – ему и не сдался, задевать всех, а главное, себя, своими же собственными колючками. И, наконец, слышать отголоски не своих чувств – это же просто невозможно, разве нет? Какие чужие чувства? Какие отголоски? Это сумасшествие, определенно, и после того, как эта история с ромуланцами закончится, Джим добровольно ляжет в клинику. 

«Если, – внезапно подумал Джим, – я останусь в живых».

Кирк неожиданно для себя понял, что слишком равнодушно относится к вероятности не вернуться на Землю, а остаться тут, над Новым Вулканом, распыленным неведомым оружием Неро. Чересчур равнодушно. Опасно. Но в этом была своя извращенная красота – погибнуть, спасая планету, спасая того единственного, кто действительно дорог... Ой ли? Хотя самое время прозреть – на краю-то. Обидно будет, если Спок выживет, а Джим – нет, но если вулканец умрет... То Кирк не очень усердно будет биться за собственную жизнь. Все же, первый вариант гораздо лучше, даже если Джим больше никогда не увидит Спока: знать, что он жив, что растит своих детей со своей женой в своем доме, будет очень хорошо. Это будет славная смерть. 

Джим чуть не влепил сам себе пощечину, поняв, о чем рассуждает на полном серьезе. Он быстро огляделся, убеждаясь, что никто за ним не следит и мыслей его не читает, и как приклеился к Споку, столкнувшись с ним взглядами. Тот тоже смотрел на него – недобро смотрел, оценивающе, пристально. «Не прикидывает ли, – подумал Джим, – насколько я подхожу для того, чтобы пожертвовать собой?» 

Сках слишком долго не выходил на связь. Джим заметил, что мостик как-то оживился, утихнув, и это парадоксальное ощущение удивило его. Пространство заполнило гнетущее предчувствие, и Кирк встряхнул головой, прогоняя неприятное чувство. Но у него не получилось. Капитан мрачнел с каждой минутой, Спок... на него вообще было невыносимо смотреть, но Джим не мог не смотреть. Он глядел на вулканца и не мог оторваться, впитывая его, как цельную картинку, впечатывая его в память, шрамируя себя его образом, чтобы теперь тот больше никогда не посмел его оставить. И все равно, при всей нервозности – а Джим видел в нем нервозность, Джим всегда видел в нем намного больше остальных – Спок выглядел оплотом спокойствия среди бушующего океана нарастающей паники. Время было на исходе, батареям осталось всего сорок минут – даже если опустятся щиты, прибавка будет слишком незначительной. 

Нужно было действовать. Джим больше не мог себе позволить сидеть без дела и ждать неизвестно чего. 

– Капитан, – обратился он к Пайку. – У меня есть к вам предложение. Я думал об этом еще внизу, когда вы говорили о своем плане, а теперь выслушайте меня.

Пайк посмотрел на него устало, но с силой потер глаза, не позволяя себе раскиснуть. Джим подумал, что на плечах капитана сейчас лежало больше, чем обычно: раньше это были жизни экипажа, а теперь – целая раса. Под таких грузом спина согнулась бы у кого угодно, но Пайк держался молодцом и не отчаивался, даже видя, что все летит к чертям собачьим. И Джим собирался ему помочь. И себе. 

– Я слушаю тебя, Джим. 

– Я не думаю, что вы на это согласитесь, но я все равно посчитал необходимым вас проинформировать. В случае неудачи вы можете сделать вид, что это было мое самовольное решение, но... 

Джим продолжал рассказывать о том, что задумал, и глаза Пайка по мере поступления новых сведений делались все больше и больше. Наконец, он вскочил на ноги, схватил Джима за грудки и прошипел ему в лицо: «Да лучше я сам тебя убью на этом самом месте!». Кирк вцепился в руки капитана, продолжая говорить, и наконец Пайк был вынужден разглядеть рациональное зерно в рискованном, сумасшедшем плане. Он кивнул в сторону Чехова, и Кирк подлетел к тому, закидав сотней вопросов и на каждый из них получив короткий и четкий ответ, изучил экраны, на которых отображался неточный план «Нарады» - то, что сумели охватить сканеры. И уже через минуту Джим мчался по коридорам в сторону транспортаторной. 

Джим бежал так быстро, что двери едва успели открыться. В помещении Смитсон встал смирно, готовый ко всяким указаниям, и Кирк быстро передал ему координаты, полученные от Чехова. Джим бы предпочел, чтобы Паша его и отправлял, но того сейчас было нельзя выдернуть с мостика. 

Что ж, думал Джим, поднимаясь и становясь на диск транспортатора, эффект неожиданности так эффект неожиданности. 

Исчезая в искрящихся лучах, окруживших его тело, Джим уже не видел вбежавшего в раскрывшиеся двери Спока, который, дождавшись перемещения Кирка, взлетел на тот же самый, но уже опустевший диск, и потребовал отправить его на те же координаты. 

* * *   
Спок материализовался так неожиданно, что Джим инстинктивно отшатнулся, больно ударившись локтем о выступ трубы в инженерном отсеке ромуланского корабля. Кирк едва не выронил фазер, когда по руке побежали противные мурашки, поэтому он, не выпуская оружия, перехватил его левой рукой и принялся трясти правой, стремясь вернуть ей чувствительность. И все это время Джим недовольно и хмуро взирал на бесстрастного прямого как палка Спока. Того, казалось, ничего не беспокоило.

– И как это понимать? – прошипел Джим, подаваясь вперед и угрожающе покачивая фазером. 

– Это следует понимать как то, что я счел логичным присоединиться к тебе в твоей самовольно назначенной миссии, – не моргнув глазом ответил Спок и перевел взгляд на Джима, чтобы почти сразу же снова уставиться куда-то поверх его плеча. 

– Не нужна мне твоя помощь!

– Отрицательно. Мое участие в реализации твоего безрассудного плана необходимо, если ты собираешься вернуться обратно живым, – Спок опять кинул на него быстрый взгляд, а Джиму стало не по себе. Ощущение, что у него теперь не может быть тайн, накатило внезапно, и на душе потяжелело от иррационального чувства обреченности. Внутри всколыхнулось неродное любопытство, и Джим повел плечами, пытаясь отгородиться от незваного ощущения. У него почти стало получаться не замечать не свои чувства. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал участие в реализации моего плана, – передразнил он вулканца. – В конце концов, это мой план.

– Он безрассуден, – упрямо повторил Спок, не двигаясь с места. – Я не оставлю тебя.

Джим моргнул и не нашелся, что сказать. Через секунду он уже рассердился на себя за идиотскую нелепую надежду, что растеклась по его венам так же быстро, как слова Спока достигли разума Джима, обретя сразу несколько смыслов. Кирк потерял несколько секунд, пытаясь сообразить, что же именно имел в виду Спок, и почувствовал досаду, когда понял, что скорее всего вулканец говорил о той ситуации, в которой они оба оказались. По вине Спока, разумеется. 

Но Джим признался себе, что отдал бы чертовски много, чтобы смысл в этих четырех словах был иным. 

– Быстро, Спок, – зло и решительно сказал он, – быстро достал коммуникатор и велел забрать тебя на «Энтерпрайз». Ты мне не нужен. 

Джиму стало страшно, но не за себя – за Спока. Тот действительно своим появлением нарушил все планы Джима, поставив их обоих под удар. Каким бы безрассудным или даже бестолковым ни был замысел Кирка, у него все было продумано. Рискованно, но действенно. Но сейчас Джим с неудовольствием осознавал, что больше думает о безопасности Спока, чем о воплощении своей идеи. А Джим к тому же не хотел, чтобы из-за Спока у него не получилось то, ради чего он вообще на это пошел – спасти Скаха и стать для Спока не надоедливым грубым ублюдком, а... кем-нибудь другим.

Джим старался говорить нормально, но слова вырывались резко, и единственное, на что он оказался способен – это задавить Спока остатками авторитета старшего брата. Которым, если посудить, он уже давно не являлся. Естественно, на Спока не подействовал его строгий голос, но попытка все равно возымела эффект. Да только совсем не тот, на какой рассчитывал Джим. 

После короткого «Ты мне не нужен» Спок напрягся и ощутимо моментально отдалился, не сделав и шага назад. Быстро кивнул, принимая слова Джима к сведению, а он даже ничего не заметил. Только в мыслях кольнуло болью – еле-еле, но чувство словно зацепилось за что-то внутри. Кирк мотнул головой, прогоняя это ощущение, но у него ничего не получилось – теперь он отчетливо различал не свою обиду. 

– Да твою ж мать, – прошипел он и несильно стукнул себя по виску, как старую печатную машинку, пытаясь вернуть все как было. 

– Что случилось? – отстраненно спросил Спок, и Джиму показалось, что вопрос задан только ради вопроса – вулканцу было все равно. Это было неприятно, но оставалось слишком мало времени, чтобы обращать внимание на такие глупости, как задетые чувства. 

– Да... – Джим снова помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от накатившего шума – словно волна набежала. Шипение постепенно начало стихать, и Кирк облегченно выдохнул, но вдруг все повторилось, и Джим нахмурился, теперь уже серьезно озабоченный. – Я схожу с ума, Спок. В моей голове поселился кто-то еще, – с неловким смешком ответил Джим и отвернулся, припадая к трубам: ему показалось, что за ними кто-то прошел. У них со Споком такие чудесные семейные разборки, для них нашлось такое дивное место, что слов не хватало описать, и Джим опять ощутил сильное раздражение на дебильные обстоятельства. 

– Как это проявляется, Джим? – серьезно поинтересовался Спок, и Джим чуть не расхохотался ему в лицо:

– «Вы хотите поговорить об этом», да? Нет уж, Спок, свои мозги я оставлю при себе. А ты доставай коммуникатор, пока еще не поздно – мне будет некогда за тобой следить, ты, лабораторный зверек, тебя подстрелят, а я отвечай, да? Нет уж. Проваливай, Спок. 

– Я отказываюсь, Джим, – в Споке явно заговорила уязвленная гордость. – Тот факт, что я больше времени провожу в лаборатории, не означает, что я не смогу себя защитить. Так что ты чувствовал? 

– Окей, – ухмыльнулся Кирк, игнорируя вопрос. – Позволь спросить: где твой фазер? Или ты собираешься колошматить ромуланцев доисторическими боевыми искусствами?.. Тебя подстрелят, идиот! – громким шепотом выпалил Джим, едва удерживаясь от крика. Он бы сейчас с радостью потряс Спока за грудки, чтобы передать весь глубинный смысл, но не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к вулканцу – даже к его одежде. 

– Признаю, что оружия я не имею, – покладисто ответил Спок, и Джим выдохнул. 

– Коммуникатор?

– Я не член экипажа, у меня нет коммуникатора, – терпеливо произнес вулканец. 

– Отлично, – кивнул Джим, чувствуя себя героем какой-то безумной и бессмысленной комедии. Весь его гениально простой замысел превратился в какой-то нелепый фарс, и Кирк не знал, что с этим делать. Пора было все брать в свои руки, и Джим решил начать с того, чтобы отправить Спока обратно. Кирк снял с пояса коммуникатор, открыл его и уже поднес было ко рту, как вдруг Спок бросился на него, прижав к трубам своим телом, и накрыл его рот своей ладонью. Джим округлил глаза, чувствуя призрачные ожоги в тех местах, где его касался Спок, коммуникатор вдруг выпал из его пальцев, и... За трубами раздались тяжелые шаги. 

Джим оттолкнул Спока, сверкнув глазами, тот отстранился, незаметно для Джима сжимая ладонь, которой прикасался к лицу Кирка, в кулак, будто сберегая ощущение. Джим приник к трубам, максимально сливаясь с обстановкой и прислушиваясь. Наконец, поняв, что шум в ушах заглушает все вокруг, он вопросительно посмотрел на Спока, показав ему один палец и кивнув в сторону врага. Вулканец понял, о чем спрашивал Джим, и качнул головой, подтверждая предположение Кирка. Тот на миг прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь и беззвучно переводя фазер в режим убийства. Спок сопроводил это все с тяжелым взглядом, но не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помешать, и Джим резко выглянул из-за труб, поразив грузного грязного ромуланца с первого выстрела. 

– Ну, вот тебе и оружие, – сказал Кирк нарочито весело, когда тяжелое с татуированной головой тело рухнуло как подкошенное. Спок коротко кивнул и взял себе фазер, проверив заряды и прикинув его по руке. Умела перехватив ствол, Спок получил настороженно-удивленный взгляд Джима и приподнял бровь:

– Я не только «лабораторный зверек», Джим. Я – представитель расы, стоящей на грани вымирания. Я умею все. 

– Ой, вот только не надо пафоса, – поморщился Джим, быстро отводя взгляд – он не желал показывать, насколько облегченно себя почувствовал, узнав о скрытых талантах Спока. – У нас нет времени. Нам нужно подняться на три палубы, пройти в хвостовую часть этой гребаной «медузы», а там будет всего ничего до того места, где держат Скаха. 

– Откуда у тебя эти сведения? 

– Ты про Скаха? – легкомысленно уточнил Джим, осторожно продвигаясь в сторону вентиляционных труб. Инженерный отсек был пуст, но никто не мог бы поручиться, что пропажу убитого ромуланца не заметят уже через минуту, так что Джиму и Споку определенно следовало поторопиться. 

– Именно, – они быстро переглянулись, и Джим первым нырнул в темную измазанную чем-то маслянисто-черным шахту. Спок залез за ним, мелочно приставив решетку к трубе. Заметив взгляд Джима, вулканец пояснил: – Если они не сразу найдут, куда мы делись, то мы получим некоторое время форы. Точно я сказать не могу, я даже не могу предположить... 

– Я понял, Спок, я все понял. За мной, – скомандовал Джим и пополз вверх, цепляясь за выступающие грубые спайки шахты. – Коммуникатор! – вдруг вспомнил он и замер, намереваясь вернуться обратно, но Спок вдруг коснулся его лодыжки:

– Я его поднял. 

Да уж, потерять единственное средство связи было бы невероятно глупо. Об остальном Джим решил не думать. 

* * *   
В вентиляционной шахте было темно и очень неприятно пахло. Джим то и дело вляпывался пятерней в ошметки чего-то особо вонючего, пахнущего какими-то химикатами, и надеялся, что ладони после всего этого у него хотя бы останутся на месте, а не растворятся от воздействия непонятных веществ. 

Спок безропотно поднимался вслед за Джимом и ни разу не высказал ничего, похожего на неудовольствие. Он вообще ничего не высказывал, предпочитая молча нагнетать обстановку. Джим считал, что это правильно – их не услышат, а ведь акустика в металлических трубах очень хорошая. Но в то же время Джим совсем не радовался этой тишине, которая нарушалась только его сопением и периодическими шлепками об очередное вязкое и липкое. За границами шахты грохотала автоматика, сам корабль периодически потряхивало, что подсказывало Джиму, что «Нарада» действительно дышит на ладан. Неизвестно, сколько этот корабль проторчал в космосе в своем времени, и к этому наверняка немаленькому сроку прибавилось еще двадцать лет здесь. Там, откуда Неро пришел, «Нарада» уже считалась очень старым кораблем – если учесть, что такие судна только-только начали производить на Ромулусе. 

Снаружи стало намного тише, шахта повернула налево, и Джим выдохнул: сквозь решетки на дно металлической трубы падал слабый свет из коридоров или других помещений. Кирк воскресил в памяти картинку со сканера, прикинул, сколько им еще ползти, и решительно продолжил свой путь, уверенный, что Спок следует за ним – тому некуда было деваться. То и дело слышались шаги – Спок и Джим ползли по нижней вентиляционной трубе, и, проползая мимо решеток, Джим радовался тому, что так безнадежно испачкался в черном – промелькнувшие светлые пятна рук и лица не могли теперь насторожить ромуланцев. 

Время от времени мимо них проходили ноги в уродливых грубо сделанных ботинках, и Джим на миг подумал, что двадцать лет в одной обуви – это ужасно. И потрясающе, что были такие ботинки, в которых можно проходить двадцать лет. 

Но вскоре началась беготня, и Джим, когда они со Споком уже добрались до нужной палубы, обернулся и тихо выдохнул:

– Они нашли тело, – Спок коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. – Сейчас – буквально через пять футов – будет что-то вроде подсобки, я даже вижу ее отсюда, – Джим рискованно прижался чумазым носом к грязной пластине, кося глазом в сторону. Спок дернул его за ногу, и Джим отшатнулся – вовремя: прямо рядом с ними, через стенку, снова загрохотали тяжелые уродливые ботинки. Ромуланцы перекрикивались, и Джим вдруг подумал, что не ожидал такого количества инопланетников из будущего. 

До подсобки, маленькой забитой трубами камеры, они добрались где-то за минуту. Воспользовавшись тем, что в трубах периодически раздавалось шипение бегущих по ним веществ, жидкостей и выпускаемого пара, Джим и Спок выбрались наружу, оказавшись в очень тесном и темном пространстве. Впрочем, за дверью тоже царили полумрак и грязь: откуда на шахтерском корабле стерильная чистота? Это тебе не флагман Звездного Флота с роботами-уборщиками последней модели. 

Прислушавшись, Джим вопросительно посмотрел на Спока, дожидаясь его мнения относительно свободного пути, и тот молча кивнул, не рискуя использовать голос. Джим тоже кивнул, демонстрируя, что понял вулканца, и надавил на рычаг, при помощи которого должны были открыться двери. Раздался скрежет, и больше ничего не произошло. Тяжеленные дверные панели даже не сдвинулись с места, и Джим вдруг подумал, что они со Споком вполне могут остаться тут навсегда. Разумеется, условно – коммуникатор у Спока был, так что им удастся переместиться на «Энтерпрайз», но возвращаться на корабль после неудачного дела Джим не хотел. Сначала они спасут Скаха и Новый Вулкан, а уже потом, уверенные, что все в порядке, вернутся. И только так. 

Джим налег на рычаг всем своим весом, игнорируя ладонь Спока на своем плече, и тут двери разъехались с противным скрипом, впуская в душное помещение грязный, но все-таки относительно свежий воздух. И вот тут-то Джим понял, с чего вдруг Спок снова до него дотронулся: наверняка он услышал вставших в коридоре ромуланцев, появление которых осталось для распаленного Джима незамеченным. 

Через мгновение они со Споком под конвоем вооруженных татуированных инопланетников следовали к самому центру «Нарады». 

* * *   
Ромуланцы были грубы. Они то и дело подталкивали Джима в спину, хотя он и так шел не слишком медленно, пытаясь присматриваться к всевозможным темным закуткам, в которых то и дело шипели вырывающиеся клубы раскаленного пара. Спок шел спокойно, но Джиму упорно казалось, что вулканец периодически косил на него темным глазом, будто пытался что-то понять. Джим сейчас сам себя не понимал, так что не думал, что у Спока что-то получится. 

¬¬Да и не время сейчас было разбираться в чем-либо: не сдохнуть бы. Джим не позволял панике завладеть собой, но неприятные мысли все равно заставляли обратить на себя внимание: в его планы не входило попасться в лапы ромуланцам. А тут теперь еще Спок был вместе с ним, а Кирк не мог не чувствовать за него ответственность. Одно дело, когда он сам был готов пожертвовать собой ради благой цели и тем самым восстановить свой светлый братский (или не очень) образ в глазах Спока. Но Джим был категорически не согласен, чтобы Спок тоже не выбрался отсюда живым. 

– Знаешь, – прошептал он еле слышно, но Спок определенно уловил тихую речь: его голова чуть повернулась к Джиму, будто вулканец заинтересовался тем, что тот хотел ему сказать. Ромуланцы, в окружении которых Джим и Спок шли уже очень долго и по всем ожиданиям должны были вот-вот уже предстать перед Неро, ничего не заметили. – Было бы очень не плохо, если бы у тебя в загашнике нашлась еще парочка чудесных фокусов, – Джим откровенно намекал на то, как Спок неожиданно проявил способности во владении оружием. 

– Парочка, – кивнул Спок, чем вызвал у Джима изумленный взгляд. Впрочем, Спок ничего уже не видел: стремительно бросился вперед. Его руки так и мелькали около шей ромуланцев, и инопланетники вскрикивали, падая на пол, словно сбитые шаром кегли. Когда все закончилось, и около Джима не осталось ни одного шевелившегося ромуланца, Кирк не смог сразу найти слов. Наконец, не обнаружив своего и с важным видом подняв ромуланское оружие, он откашлялся, смерил Спока подозрительным взглядом и проговорил:

– Я дождусь более удачного времени для того, чтобы узнать о тебе все, – и, качнув головой, бросился влево – вглубь заполненного трубами и шахтами пространства. – Но не думай, – пробормотал он себе под нос, – что я забуду это сделать. 

Джим слышал, как за ним бежал Спок. И это – приглушенный звук частого топота и звонких шлепков по наполненным грязными и вредными отходами лужам – внушало странное чувство спокойствия и правильности происходящего. Словнотак и должно быть – так, и никак иначе. 

Вдалеке послышались неразборчивые громкие гневные выкрики на грубом ромуланском наречии. Джим припустил вперед, резко сворачивая вправо; Спок мчался следом. Кирк плутал как заяц, но в его движении была система, и не заметить ее Спок не мог. Джим точно знал, куда они должны были выйти. 

Кирк резко затормозил и принялся яростно жестикулировать, пытаясь что-то сказать Споку. Вулканец, перейдя на шаг, приблизился к нему осторожно, внимательно прислушиваясь, нет ли за ними погони, и не отрывая взгляда от Джимова лица. В полумраке, за блоками, пронизанными изогнутыми прутьями и толстыми, матовыми от грязи и пара трубами, было ничего толком не видно. Сюда совершенно не проникал свет из полутемного коридора, оставшегося позади и из освещения здесь были только отблески мигающей лампы, скрытой где-то среди сложно переплетенных балок перекрытия. Спок пристально смотрел на Джима, вглядываясь в него так, как смотрят в воду, выискивая чужое в своем отражении. Только Спок наоборот искал свое – глядел непонятно, даже пугающе, с затаенной, глубоко спрятанной надеждой, и Джим опять не нашелся, что сказать. Он не хотел разбивать этот момент единения – такой редкий, совсем позабытый с тех пор, как они оба чувствовали это в детстве. 

Только ромуланцы, проведшие здесь двадцать лет, определенно знали «Нараду» лучше, чем Джим, совсем недавно увидевший план корабля, и то неточный. Так что совсем рядом с Кирком и Споком, вот за этим самым блоком, за которым, и так не дыша, стояли человек и вулканец, раздался отчетливый голос Неро. Джим, говоривший на ромуланском, приник к горячим трубам за спиной, перехватил понадежнее слишком тяжелый для человека фазер, и прислушался: 

– Они должны быть поблизости.

– Мы... 

– Вы упустили их.

Неро говорил спокойно, как будто вовсе не был озабочен необходимостью как можно скорее схватить врагов. Ромуланец не мог не знать, что одним из нежданных визитеров был Спок, тот самый Спок, уничтоживший Ромулус. Все остальные ромуланцы, разумеется, тоже знали об этом, и вот в их-то голосах было полно ненависти и жажды зеленой вулканской крови. 

Этого-то Джим и боялся. 

– Найдите их. Вы должны привести сюда вулканца и человека, но не торопитесь – мне пока что есть, чем заняться, – за блоком было совершено какое-то действие, послышался тихий вздох и почти неуловимый болезненный стон. Спок округлил глаза – всего на долю секунды, не более – но Джим и так уже понял, что там находились Неро и Сках. Раздалось шлепанье подошв – эта неприятно пахнувшая жидкость была повсюду на этом несчастном корабле! – и действие за блоком повторилось, снова послышался стон, потом удар, потом злобное шипение наравне с рычанием – Неро был доволен тем, что в его руки попал вулканский старейшина. Джим поверить не мог, что Пайк и Сках действительно посчитали, что их план может сработать. Кирк не встречал ничего глупее. 

Он повернул голову в сторону Спока и чуть не вздрогнул, обнаружив его совсем рядом с собой. Вулканец стоял вплотную к нему и Джим даже чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своей щеке. Он рефлекторно отшатнулся, едва не ударившись головой о металл позади себя, и замер, почувствовав под затылком жесткую длиннопалую ладонь Спока. Впрочем, если сравнивать с трубой, то ладонь Спока оказалась мягче перины. Прикосновение пальцев к волосам уже точно почудилось Джиму – ну просто не могло такого быть, чтобы Спок пытался потрогать грязные спутанные пряди. Вулканец стрельнул глазами, и Джим не успел понять, что тот почувствовал, так быстро промелькнуло что-то в темноте его зрачков. Кирк открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но вовремя опомнился, заметив наступившую напряженную тишину с той стороны блока. Джим осторожно, медленно отодвинулся от вулканца и отчаянно прислушался, так ничего и не уловив.

И только потом уже Джим сообразил, что Спок только что спас их обоих от обнаружения: если бы Джим все-таки ударился затылком, то низкий гул разнесся бы по всей палубе, удачно оповестив ромуланцев о месте их нахождения. И ладно бы ромуланцы: пока те бежали бы сюда со всех концов корабля, Джим и Спок успели бы сменить место дислокации. Но вот Неро, который всего в семи футах от них творил ужасное с вулканским старейшиной, наверняка не упустил бы возможность заполучить в свои лапы не только бесполезного на его взгляд Джима, но и Спока, того самого виновника сегодняшних приключений. И думать о том, что стало бы со Споком после столкновения с Неро, Джим оказывался категорически. Даже наедине с собой. 

Он обессиленно и неслышно сполз по блоку на грязный пол, на секунду расслабившись, но затем снова сосредоточился и, поставив фазер на убийство, приготовился устроить ромуланцу сюрприз. Но вдруг его что-то дернуло, и Джим опустил оружие, поставив на предохранитель тяжеленный ствол. Кирк сделал глубокий вдох, зажмурился коротко, поморгал, старательно оттягивая время. Спок выглядел настороженным – он бросал быстрые взгляды по сторонам, даже не думая давать ромуланцам хоть какое-нибудь преимущество. Место, в котором затаились Джим и Спок, было, в принципе, идеальным укрытием: за блоком, если осмелиться и выглянуть из-за него, можно было увидеть пульт управления «Нарадой». По сути, они забрались почти в самое сердце корабля и все еще оставались не найденными. Это давало шансы, что здесь их не будут искать, потому что это было слишком нагло и самоуверенно – прятаться на самом видном месте. Ромуланцы могли рассудить точно так же, и посему они наверняка прочесывали темные грязные закутки и блоки по всей «Нараде» - везде. Но не около Неро. 

Тот что-то бормотал себе под нос, Сках уже безостановочно мычал на одной ноте. Было понятно, что во рту старика – кляп, потому что звуки из его рта выходили приглушенными, сдавленными. Джим не хотел, но все равно смотрел на Спока и чувствовал бегущие по телу мурашки: вулканец выглядел очень пугающе. Джим никогда раньше не видел его таким. 

Спок вырос; Спок вырос без него. Джим не знал о вулканце ничего, и так же ничего он мог требовать с него. Когда-то, в самом начале, они были друзьями. Больше, чем друзьями, больше, чем братьями – так, как общались они, никакие братья не общались никогда. Но теперь – теперь Джим для Спока был никем. Джим сам добивался этого, долго и упорно растаптывая все, что Спок к нему чувствовал. Привязанность? Ложь, а значит, вон из зала! Любовь?.. Джим не видел любви – не после того, что случилось. Зато сейчас он видел все, когда осмеливался мысленно возвращаться в прошлое и просматривать, как на старом покоцанном кинопроекторе, свои поступки с высоты жизненного опыта. Если бы он знал тогда, что поступает так бессмысленно и жестоко, повторил бы он?.. Джим не знал. 

– Я перед тобой виноват, – вдруг зашептал Джим быстро-быстро. – Я причинил тебе очень много боли и раскаиваюсь в этом. Я нуждаюсь в твоем прощении, Спок, – он спешил все высказать и проглатывал слова, которые сыпались с его языка как тяжелые горошины. 

– Джим... – так же тихо проговорил Спок, но Джим лихорадочно прикоснулся пальцами к его губам, не давая себя перебить. Спок застыл, как изваяние, но Кирк этого не заметил, торопясь высказать все-все-все, что накопилось:

– Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Ты должен это узнать, потому что я не могу так с тобой поступить. А вдруг я умру, а ты так и не узнаешь?.. Я всегда восхищался тобой. Я был маленьким эгоистичным засранцем Джимом, у которого отняли его любимого и драгоценного Спока, сделав очень больно, и я не хотел понимать, что так было нужно. Ты столько всего делал, пытаясь пробиться ко мне, а я уперся, как дебил, не соглашался с тобой и сопротивлялся, сопротивлялся так отчаянно, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Может, это так и было, может, это был рефлекс, как у павловской собаки: я видел тебя и начинал бояться боли, даже не сознавая этого. Но все равно, Спок, ты был самым лучшим другом, самым лучшим братом, ты был больше, чем просто брат, ты был частью меня, понимаешь, и тебя вырвали, а потом ты улетел и не попрощался, и не говори ничего, я знаю, что сам был виноват, но все равно, твою мать, Спок, – Джим остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. Он не верил самому себе, но ему действительно становилось легче с каждым произнесенным словом. Он держал в себе слишком много того, от чего было важно избавиться, и сейчас Джим делал именно это. Он не хотел делать паузу, спеша высказать все на одном дыхании, потому что понимал, что, стоит ему остановиться, и он пожалеет о том, что решился открыться. 

– Джим, я... 

Джим помотал головой:

– И жена у тебя хорошая, и готовит классно, даже мне ее трава понравилась, и дети у тебя, и...

– Джим...

– А отец, мой отец – твой отец, ты даже более достойный таких родителей, чем я, – и это Джим тоже решил сказать. Он изо всех сил благодарил мерное гудение, перемежавшееся громким поскрипыванием, которое разносилось по всему кораблю – звук работавших двигателей, который заглушал шепот, не выдавая Неро Спока и Джима. 

– Джим. Джим, остановись, – «Пока не сказал лишнего» Спок так и не произнес, но Кирку уже было все равно: все, что он тут наговорил, было лишним. – Пожалуйста, Джим. 

– Ну что? – расстроенно прервался Кирк, поднимая на Спока неуверенный, слишком ранимый взгляд. 

– Это не мои дети, – вдруг сказал Спок. – Я не могу иметь детей, я гибрид. 

– Но ведь... 

– Вулканцам необходимо расти в вулканских семьях. Я растил детей Т'Kap вместе с ней. 

У Джима не было возможности задать какие-либо вопросы. Они со Споком потеряли непростительно много времени на разговор, вулканец отвлекся – всего на пару секунд, но этого хватило.

Ромуланцы, пераразанные с ног до головы, выскочили из-за соседнего блока. С пушками на изготовку, они угрожающе начали наступать на Джима и Спока, загоняя их в угол. Джим выставил было на них фазер, даже пальнул пару раз, но броня инопланетников – которой не было на тех, первых ромуланцах – поглотила все выстрелы. Джиму некуда было идти, позади него стеной стояли переплетенные трубы, балки, и только влево вела неширокая тропа. Но не между блоками, нет – в бездонное пространство. Слева и справа от этой «тропы» зияла темнота, и мигавшая над головой неяркая лампа то и дело выхватывала отдельными кусками выступавшие части корабля, скрытые там, в бесконечной, смертельно опасной бездне. 

Увидев, как ромуланцы схватили Джима и то, что один из инопланетников приставил к его груди фазер, Спок замер. Второй выразительно и злобно посмотрел на вулканца, отчетливо намекая, что тому лучше бы сдаться и опустить оружие. Спок медленно отвел руку с направленным на врагов фазером в сторону. Два других ромуланца, подобравшись близко, схватили Спока, успешно его обезоружив. Фазер, который Спок поднял с палубы, когда обездвижил врага своим загадочным фокусом, оказался совершенно бесполезным, и Спок даже не попытался провернуть тот вулканский трюк. Но вдруг он рванулся, резко обернувшись, и Джим тоже затормозил, не давая себя увести. Ромуланцы были сильнее его в несколько раз, и, в отличие от Спока, Джим был им не нужен, поэтому от него могли избавиться в любой момент, скинув с платформы в эту черную бездну корабельного нутра. Джиму нельзя было сопротивляться, он должен был тянуть время как можно дольше, чтобы выиграть хотя бы минуту для Спока и себя, он должен был быть покладистым. Но отчаянный, звериный вид Спока, каким Джим никогда его не видел, поразил его. Вулканец смотрел на Джима с такой болью во взгляде, с таким страхом, что Кирк отчетливо понял: Спок тоже догадался о его участи. Он рвался к Джиму, тянулся руками, и тому казалось, что с губ вулканца срывается почти рычание, и он тоже попытался броситься к Споку, но ему не позволили. С отвратительными ухмылками, появившимися на уродливых лицах, ромуланцы подхватили Джима под руки и увели на глазах Спока на ту самую «тропу». Там они его отпустили и, не давая сбежать, начали стрелять из фазеров по ногам, загоняя Кирка, как испуганное животное, на платформу с широким столбом прямо посередине.

Спока увели, и Джим остался один. Напротив него, злобно и предвкушающе улыбаясь, стояли два ромуланца, готовые на все. И Джим Кирк понял, что его сейчас будут бить и что шансов выжить после пинков конкретно этих инопланетников у него практически нет. Что ж, выходило, что он был прав, когда решился выговориться, открывшись перед Споком. Возможно, именно за эту откровенность ему и предстояло расплатиться своей собственной жизнью. Спок, вероятно, тоже не спасется, но в любом случае он узнал правду.

И уже в самом угаре, ничего не видя из-за крови, застлавшей глаза, валяясь на полу бесполезным бесформенным кулем и только едва дергаясь от сотрясавших его тело ударов, Джиму показалось, что где-то вдалеке раздались яростные вопли, и через несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, пинки прекратились. Кто-то – Спок? – осторожно перевернул его на спину, что-то произнес, но Джим не смог уловить смысла. Раздался негромкий щелчок – Джиму он показался знакомым – и дальше Кирк ничего не запомнил кроме короткого, стремительного «Поднимайте троих». 

* * * 

Уже начинало светать, когда Джим пришел в себя. За окном алела полоска неба, обещая ослепить мир готовящимся к выходу солнцем, лучи которого собирались вот-вот осветить спасенный Новый Вулкан. Сомнений в том, что это – Новый Вулкан, не было: воздух в месте, где он пришел в себя, был совсем не таким чистым, как на корабле, и не таким знакомым, как на Земле. Оставалась только одна планета. И это говорило о том, что у них все-таки все получилось. 

Джим, поморгав и не разглядев ничего, кроме черно-красной темноты за окном, первым делом попробовал пошевелиться. Толком ничего не вышло – он лишь беззвучно застонал от боли, появившейся после движения. Но красивого и печального «Я не чувствую ног!» не получилось, что несказанно Джима обрадовало. 

Он лежал на спине на твердой постели, вокруг него попискивали датчики, а голову почти неощутимо обдувало слабым ветерком. Джим, морщась, поднял глаза и увидел над собой широкие лопасти медленно вращавшегося потолочного вентилятора. На Земле от таких отказались давным-давно. 

Джим был как в вакууме – нигде и одновременно всюду. До него все доходило как сквозь толщу воды, картинка следовала за переместившимся взглядом, временами перед глазами все плыло и Джим будто падал в небытие, выплывая со дна сознания через несколько секунд. 

Так что было совсем не удивительно, когда он, не поверив своему слуху, не отреагировал на открывшуюся в палату дверь и не сразу повернул голову к темному пятну – четко видеть пока не получалось. Но спустя минуту он все-таки узнал в вошедшем сюда посетителе ослабшего, бледного старейшину Скаха. 

При всем уважении, видеть его Джиму совершенно не хотелось. И не потому, что ради него он рисковал жизнью, нет. А оттого, что при взгляде на него Джим вспоминал прошлое. 

– Ты пришел в себя, – сухо и тихо сказал Сках. Кирк только сейчас сообразил, что он, должно быть, давно валялся в койке, если уж измученного ромуланцем старейшину успели поставить на ноги. 

– Есть такое дело, – прохрипел Джим и закашлялся, тут же схватившись за ребра, которые прострелило болью. 

– В таком случае, с возвращением, – с затаенной торжественностью проговорил Сках. – Ты многих напугал. 

И они до сих пор в обмороке, раз к нему зашел старик? Сомнительная честь. Сейчас он бы с радостью увидел Боунса или... или Спока. Например. Допустим. Или маму, конечно же, но мама очень далеко. А отец уже должен был, наверное, подняться на ноги, так что отца он бы тоже с радостью увидел у своей постели. 

– М-м-м... спасибо? 

– Я бы предпочел сразу перейти к делу, – отрезал вулканец. Джим облегченно выдохнул: раскланиваться перед этим стариком ему очень не хотелось. Он бы вообще предпочел не видеть Скаха до конца своих дней. Или его. 

– Как угодно, – позволил Джим, выдержав паузу. Сейчас начнется: ты не такой, ты довел Спока, ты виноват, убирайся отсюда, я выкинул тебя из его жизни, ты опять лезешь, я покончу с этим навсегда – ну как обычно. С Джимом почему-то иначе не выходило. 

– Я очень виноват перед тобой, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

Вот это приехали. Джим уставился на него в силу своих возможностей и никак не мог моргнуть, боясь, что Сках пропадет, как какое-нибудь видение, явившееся ему в полубессознательном бреду. Нет уж. 

– Я разрушил твою жизнь. Я должен был найти иной выход, но я пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления, и это привело к гибели двух прежде единых разумов, – монотонно, но скорбно говорил старейшина. Джим ничего не понимал, он просто слушал его голос – Кирк не настолько хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы мог воспринимать такие заумные философские фразы. – Я допускал мысль, что был не прав, но вероятность того, что все в порядке, составляла 57%. И только увидев тебя и твое состояние, я понял, что закрывал глаза на то, что совершил пятнадцать лет назад. Ты – человек, ты не контролируешь себя, это было очевидно. Я должен попросить у тебя прощения, но поступки сильнее слов, Джеймс Кирк, и поэтому я восстановил вашу связь. Я надеюсь, что это смягчит твой разум, и ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить мне мою ошибку. 

– Связь?.. – все, что смог уловить Джим. Знакомое слово, на которое что-то внутри него, где-то глубоко-глубоко в голове, отреагировало мерной низкой нотой. «Узнал», – пронеслось в мыслях. Узнал. Кого, кто – было неважно. Ощущение покоя, потерянное очень давно, заполняло его, кутало в знакомое – не его – тепло, и Джим вдруг осознал себя целым. Он лежал на больничной койке с переломанными ребрами, не мог толком пошевелиться, но чувствовал себя полностью завершенным. Действительно – целым. 

– Его узы с Т'Кар разорваны. И это прошло совершенно безболезненно для него, – сообщил Сках. Джим лихорадочно пытался не упустить нить разговора – почти монолога – и не мог уследить ни за чем. В голове вместо мыслей стоял не знакомый прежде гул – так гудит колокол после удара. Вот и голова Джима стала этим колоколом, и его били, били слова, щедро рассыпанные старейшиной. – Она будет с отцом своих детей, станет матерью для его сыновей, оставшихся без матери. 

– О... окей, – все-таки ответил Джим, чувствуя, что он начал тонуть в количестве новой, необходимой, но шокировавшей его информации. 

– Спок свободен. Он выполнил свой долг. – И после паузы, во время которой Джим пытался упорядочить свои мысли, Сках поднял ладонь и произнес: – Долгих лет жизни и процветания, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

Дверь за ним закрылась. Наступила полная тишина, которая и нарушалась только лишь шуршанием потолочного вентилятора, но Джиму все равно было очень жарко. Сердце билось где-то в глотке, пульс зашкаливал, приборы начали пищать пронзительнее и тревожнее, и наконец, когда дверь распахнулась и в палату вбежал испуганный Боунс, опережая остальных вулканцев, Джим отрубился. 

* * *   
Через три дня Джим окончательно восстановился, но все еще соблюдал постельный режим, уклоняясь от него в те моменты, когда его никто не видел. Вулканская медицина и Боунс, столкнувшись над Кирком, подняли его на ноги так быстро, как только это было возможно, и поэтому, максимум неделю спустя, Джим уже украдкой разгуливал по выделенной ему палате. Из окна открывался скучный вид на бесконечные пустые степи, красноватое небо навевало скорее тоску, чем вдохновение. Яркое палящее даже сквозь затемненный оконный пластик солнце тоже не способствовало поднятию настроения. 

Спок так и не пришел. 

Джим, конечно, не спрашивал о нем. Так, позадавал некоторые вопросы, ответы на которые косвенно дали понять, что с вулканцем все в порядке, и все. Да и связь – или что там дрожало в его голове как паутинка на ветру – позволяла узнать, что Спок жив и относительно здоров. Без подробностей, конечно, но общий фон Джим вполне себе улавливал. 

Джим устал и присел на кровать, а затем и повалился на нее. Жажда деятельности оставила его пару дней назад, ушла, как накатившая в прибое волна. Он и так уже наворотил немало, теперь можно было побыть наедине с собой, подумать о вечном и сделать перед Боунсом вид, что он даже не думает вставать с кровати – время приближалось к обычному обходу, когда друг появлялся в палате, сверкал глазами и старательно верил, что Джим все исполняет как велено. 

Только в этот раз вошел совсем не Маккой. 

– Приветствую тебя, Джим. Живи долго и процветай, – так и оставшись в дверях, Спок показал традиционный жест. Джим покосился на него и не шевельнулся. Спок помолчал, дожидаясь реакции, и, наконец, проговорил: – Я полагаю, что ты чувствуешь себя...

– Охренительно, Спок. Я чувствую себя охренительно. 

– Действительно?.. – Спок сделал пару шагов вперед и замер. Джим вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, принявшись рассматривать вулканца. 

– Ну а как ты думаешь? Тут же офигенно: кровать есть, окно есть, врачебный обход тоже есть. Я даже как-то с мамой связывался, представляешь? Очень весело мне тут, чего пришел? 

– Я посчитал необходимым лично убедиться в твоем удовлетворительном самочувствии, – на полном серьезе ответил Спок.

– Убедился?

– Утвердительно. 

– Проваливай. 

– Но... – Спок странно посмотрел на Джима, и тот подумал, что вулканец, наверное, ожидал получить совершенно другой прием. Джим намеренно был груб, и не было в этом ни проверок на выдержку, ни чего-то спонтанного, как в той истории с фразой про неродного отца. Джим вроде и не хотел прогонять Спока, но все-таки ему отчаянно не нравилось то, как Сках легко разобрался с ними, да и с самим Джимом особенно. Старейшина пришел, сказал «забирай Спока, он нам больше не нужен, он бесполезен, а тебе пригодится», и все. Поставил перед фактом, отмахнувшись и от Спока, и от Джима, и удалился в ночь, шаркая по полу пятками. Джиму было чертовски неприятно об этом думать, а снова испытывать ответственность за Спока еще и дико непривычно. Поэтому он огрызался. Поступал, как ублюдок – он же за это просил прощения не так давно, будучи на волосок от смерти, а теперь... чертовщина какая-то, мысли словно не Джима, да и голова как вовсе не его.

– Что – но? Я сказал «проваливай», Спок. 

Вулканец качнулся, будто не находя в себе сил развернуться и выйти, будучи не в состоянии противиться желанию Джима. Тот подскочил на кровати, когда Спок все-таки повернулся к двери и проговорил тихим бесстрастным голосом:

– Долгих лет жизни и процветания, Джим. 

– Стоять, – соскочив с постели – и неловко пошатнувшись, но этого Спок уже не видел – Джим сделал несколько шагов в сторону вулканца, застывшего с рукой, протянутой к ручке. Пальцы его подрагивали, ресницы трепетали, но на лице не отображалось ни одной эмоции. И тут Джим мгновенно возненавидел самого себя: Спок теперь не связан с женой – та вулканка теперь вообще ему не жена – Сках освободил его от его обязанностей перед вулканцами, и Споку теперь осталось... да ничего ему не осталось теперь. Он был один, как спутник у Земли. Джиму стало паршиво, и он разозлился: 

– Да что ты за кусок дерьма, Спок?.. Что за гребаное «живи до-о-лго и процвета-а-ай», а? – Кирк передразнивал традиционную вулканскую фразу, искажая собственный голос. – Тебе в рожу плюют, а ты вытираешься и еще извиняешься, что это за хрень? Ты же гордый вулканец, а тебя, оказывается, можно по полу катать, а ты молчать будешь, как тряпочная кукла, тихая и согласная на все. Нравится быть таким бесполезным куском дерьма, а, Спок? Я только что о тебя ноги вытер – снова – а ты проглотил и пошел. Ты ничтожес... 

Договорить Джим не успел. Кулак Спока с невероятной силой врезался в его скулу, раздался тихий, но отчетливый хруст, и Джим взвыл от боли, пытаясь рефлекторно ухватиться за щеку. Во рту появился привкус крови, она текла откуда-то из щеки, и Джим оскалился, неосознанно дразня вулканца своей кровавой улыбкой. Спок разъярился: он мотал Джима по палате, испепеляя Кирка страшным черным взглядом. Джим не мог отвести от него взгляда – его как примагнитило и никак не отпускало, хотя он уже весь похолодел от паники. Гладкие волосы растрепались, брови нахмурились, и все лицо Спока словно потрескалось, проявляя испытываемые в эту минуту им эмоции. Вулканец разве что не рычал; он впечатывал Джима спиной в стерильно белые стены, Кирк пинался, царапал предплечья и плечи Спока короткими ногтями, но тот ничего не замечал. Наконец, он схватил Джима за горло и, прижимая того к стене, вжался в него, придавив своим телом и не позволяя Кирку сползти вниз. По подбородку Джима стекала кровь, больничная рубашка была закапана яркими алыми пятнами, и Джим запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух. Спок вдруг отпустил Кирка, тот сделал глубокий шумный вдох, закашлялся и сам схватился за свое горло. А Спок, толкнув и так вжатого в стену Джима, его поцеловал. 

Джим замычал, шокированный происходящим, вцепился пальцами в плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Спока, а тот вдруг сам отшатнулся от него, посмотрел округлившимися от изумления глазами и отступил на несколько шагов. Обессиленный, измочаленный Кирк едва не съехал по стене на пол, но Спок, опомнившись, рванул к нему и подхватил. Помог Кирку дойти до койки, опустил на нее и выпрямился, тут же наткнувшись на прямой и очень злой взгляд Леонарда Маккоя. Картинка доктору представилась еще та: всклокоченный, часто дышащий Спок с окровавленными губами и Кирк, кулем валявшийся на больничной кровати, с разбитым лицом и почти фиолетовой краснотой под левым глазом. 

– Убирайся отсюда! – возмущенно завопил Боунс, указав Споку на дверь, которая все еще не закрылась после того, как доктор вошел в палату. Спок – Джим видел с кровати – сжал ладони в кулаки, размазав кровь по пальцам, и промолчал. Кирк понял, что Спок никуда отсюда не уйдет, и Боунс тоже это понял: – Гребаный зеленокровый гоблин! Я не для того его по кусочкам собирал, чтобы ты его опять размазал!!

– Я не оставлю его, – бесстрастно проговорил Спок, но Джим слышал в своей голове, как неровно билось в тот момент его сердце. Кирк медленно моргнул, не веря своим ушам: он и не чаял услышать в свой адрес эти слова. Именно эти. 

Маккой выпучил глаза, лицо его раскраснелось. Он закрывал и открывал рот, не находя нужных ему слов, Спок терпеливо ждал. Джим посмотрел на это все мутным взглядом и вдруг начал смеяться. Спок резко обернулся на него, Боунс ошарашенно уставился, а Кирк смеялся все громче и громче. 

– Оч... оч... – пытался он что-то сказать, – оч... очарова-ательно-о! – поперхнулся вдруг и закашлялся, со стоном схватившись за опять заболевшие ребра. Но ему скоро полегчало, потому что он опять начал смеяться.

Боунс моргнул, ничего не понимая, а Джим, успокаиваясь, выдохнул и коснулся припухшей лиловой скулы, затем покачал головой, все еще выталкивая из себя последние отзвуки утихавшего хохота. Спок, которого выдавали только горевшие глаза, стоял до того прямо и неподвижно, что казался выкованным из металла, и, очевидно, дожидался своей участи, смело оставаясь в одном помещении с взбешенным Боунсом и только что поцелованным Джимом. 

А самому Джиму все вдруг стало кристально ясно. 

Эпилог. 

«Энтерпрайз» сверкала, отражая своими глянцевыми боками яркие огни звездной базы, на которой дожидалась последних членов экипажа. Джим и сидевший рядом с ним Боунс уставились в иллюминатор, наслаждаясь впечатляющим зрелищем как в первый раз. Шаттл нес их и еще двадцать человек к кораблю, на котором им всем предстояло провести ближайшие пять лет. Джим нервничал, а Боунс, который, разумеется, прекрасно видел то, что Джим не хотел показывать, усмехался и язвил как никогда прежде. Отыгрывайся, думал Кирк и неотрывно смотрел на флагман, который уже начал считать своим. Отыгрывайся. Я потом тебе покажу. 

Мысли перескочили на события последних недель, и Джим опять мельком подумал, что был бы не прочь убедиться в том, что Неро тогда действительно убили. Это сделал не Спок – вулканец с двумя полутрупами на плечах переместился на «Энтерпрайз», а готовые к действиям офицеры отправились на ромуланский корабль доделывать начатое Споком. «Нараду», изучив вдоль и поперек, отогнали в далекий квадрант и уничтожили, но перед этим Неро не сдался, и его подстрелили, остальных арестовали и судили. Малоприятные события, и от воспоминаний по телу побежал мороз. 

Залетев внутрь «Энтерпрайз», шаттл выпустил пассажиров, и Кирк, даже не оглядываясь на и так следовавшего за ним друга, поспешил к турболифту, чтобы поскорее попасть на капитанский мостик – отправление в миссию должно было случиться через считанные минуты. Шаттл, на котором они прилетели, был последним. 

Боунс оставил Джима на своей палубе, поспешив в медотсек: на эту миссию его повысили до главного судового врача. Кирк доехал до верха в одиночестве, пользуясь моментом и уже в который раз пытаясь привести себя и свои мысли в порядок. Хотя бы в условный. 

С той драки – хотя вернее будет назвать произошедшее избиением, но это не так важно – прошел уже месяц. За это время и Джима, и Пайка, и Боунса, и Спока коснулось столько разнообразных разборок и выказывания благодарностей, которые тоже больше походили на обвинительные процессы, что голова шла кругом. Но тем не менее Джим был здесь, в этом самом турболифте, и поднимался на капитанский мостик, чтобы занять свое законное, теперь уже точно заслуженное место за рабочей консолью. 

Им со Споком пришлось о многом поговорить, так что этот месяц прошел совсем не впустую. Они сумели выяснить многое, что тревожило каждого из них, хотя вулканец и отбивался как мог от всякого рода откровенностей, на которые его пытался подбить Джим. Не получая желаемого отклика, Кирк обязательно срывался и сбегал, чтобы позже вернуться уже успокоившимся и готовым и дальше пробиваться через тернии к звездам.

Он и не думал, что наладить общий язык, точнее, восстановить утерянное умение быть близким кому-то – Споку, кому же еще – будет так сложно. Но Джим не отчаивался и снова и снова ломился в ту же дверь, в какую много лет назад пытался ворваться Спок. 

Связь между ними – удивительная, невероятная связь – из низкого, негармоничного звучания постепенно становилась более звонкой и крепкой. Они оба пытались играть на этой струне, как могли, и не сразу, но у них получалось. 

Сках сказал, что это нонсенс – вулканец соединился с человеком, что старейшина поэтому не заметил – да можно ли было такое не заметить? – и сделал то, что сделал. Только Джим уже узнал, что Аманда, мама Спока, была землянкой, так что о каком нонсенсе могла идти речь? Но Джим не собирался снова об этом думать – ему хватило разговоров со Споком, пусть и необходимых, но неприятных. 

Прозрачные стены лифта позволяли видеть, как мимо проносятся палубы со смазанными силуэтами людей на них, и Джим вдруг подумал, что и сам очень долго был таким же – смазанным. Нечетким. Почти не существовавшим. И ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять: если бы они не спасли Скаха и тот не решился исправить свою ошибку, Джим бы очень скоро окончательно слетел с катушек. Он и так уже был близок к опасной грани, отделявшей безумие от нормальной жизни, вернуться из-за которой было бы очень сложно. Спок продержался бы не в пример дольше: он – вулканец, у него была имитация, жалкая пародия на нужные ему узы, а Джим... А Джим, вопреки его героическому желанию пожертвовать собой, умирать не хотел – тем более не теперь, когда перед ним открывались такие перспективы и прозрачные двери турболифта. 

Он вошел на мостик, быстро и почти незаметно оправив на себе форменку приятного горчично-золотистого цвета. Обвел взглядом присутствовавших, кивнул на приветственные жесты и возгласы, махнул рукой Чехову, Сулу и Ниоте Ухуре – новенькой на месте ушедшей орионки Дайлы. Прошел на свое место, опустился в кресло и, повернув голову влево, едва заметно улыбнулся, стараясь сохранять серьезность:

– Приветствую, лейтенант Спок.

– Долгих лет жизни и процветания, коммандер Кирк. 

Вулканец в синей форменке с блестящей на груди дельтой, назначенный Звездным Флотом на должность офицера по науке, склонил голову, скрывая чуть проявившуюся улыбку. Джим отвернулся, глупо улыбаясь, и вся его невозмутимость, которую он пытался сохранять с самой Земли, разлетелась на мелкие кусочки, вытесненная громким смехом. 

Гомон, стоявший на мостике в отсутствие капитана, прекратился. Все обернулись на Джима, который зажмурился и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, громко и заразительно смеялся. Вдруг, распахнув глаза, он поперхнулся и закашлялся, резко выпрямившись – над ним, иронично изогнув бровь, стоял капитан Пайк. 

– Капитан, – сипло выдавил он и кивнул. Пайк закатил глаза и вернулся на середину мостика, опустился в кресло и скомандовал:

– Курс на квадрант бета. Сулу, варп четыре. 

«Энтерпрайз» стартовала, начиная свою исследовательскую миссию, звезды превратились в ярко-белые полосы, и мостик затянуло предвкушением неизвестного, но обязательно хорошего. Они летели туда, куда не ступала нога человека, их ждали приключения и опасности, проверки на вшивость и верность. 

Джим переглянулся со Споком, подмигнул вулканцу и, получив в ответ приподнятую бровь и высокомерный взгляд, усмехнулся. Их со Споком ждал особый тернистый путь, но они оба знали, что будет, если они откажутся по нему идти. Но вперед гнало любопытство, а не страх, и Джим был готов ко всему. Спок, как он знал, тоже. 

Они долетят до далеких манящих звезд вместе.


End file.
